Leyendo The Twilight Saga
by kathitha
Summary: Un mes antes de la llegada de Isabella Swan a Forks, un paquete misterioso llega a la mansión Cullen junto con una nota, la cual dice que deberán leer cuatro libros y un manuscrito con los Quileutes y Charlie, ¿cómo reaccionarán ante lo que está a punto de suceder?
1. Prólogo, Bella

**Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, yo juego con ellos.**

**Disfruten**

* * *

Capítulo uno: Algo extraño y misterioso.

Mis dedos recorrían las teclas del piano a un ritmo lento y suave. Le estaba tocando a Esme, mi madre sustituta y ella me miraba radiante. Aún le costaba asimilar que no tuviese mi pareja, una compañera, un amor. La entendía, pero sabía que no habría ninguna persona destinada a mí. Eso era definitivo.

Suspiré largamente en cuanto pensé la última línea, entonces, sucedió. Alice, quién se encontraba diseñando una línea de ropa junto a Rosalie, se quedó estática. Una nueva visión le llegaba en ese preciso momento. Las imágenes que leí en su mente eran difusas, como un torbellino difícil de explicar. No obstante, sólo una imagen sobresalió de todas y consistía en que todos, y otras personas que no se lograban distinguir, nos encontrábamos en el comedor con un libro como protagonista.

Miré a mi hermana con incredulidad, preguntándome qué rayos significaba todo eso. Ella respondió a mi pregunta no formulada. _Es muy confusa la visión. Dice y a la vez no dice nada, ¿me entiendes? Es como si algo estuviese a punto de suceder._

La miré durante varios segundos atónito, al tiempo que mi familia se reunía en su entorno

―¿Qué sucede, amor? ― preguntó Jasper, preocupado por ella.

Alice negó con la cabeza, aún confundida por la visión. Entonces, algo nos sobresaltó. El timbre sonó. Todos miramos en dirección a la puerta, incluyendo mi hermana.

_No lo vi venir, ¿por qué? _Pensó Alice, absorta en sus pensamientos.

―Alice―habló Carlisle― ¿no lo viste venir? ― ella negó con la cabeza.

Todos se tensaron al instante, pero nos relajamos cuando una oleada de calma nos llegó. Jasper había alivianado la tensión.

_Edward, hijo _ me llamó mi padre _¿tienes idea de lo que pasó aquí?_

Negué con la cabeza. Él levantó la ceja sorprendido.

―¿Deberíamos ir a abrir la puerta? ― sugirió Esme nerviosa y mirando a Carlisle.

Mi padre asintió y mi madre se apresuró a ir a abrirla. Al llegar a ella, dio un grito ahogado. Nos apresuramos a llegar a su lado. Durante algunos segundos, el shock se apoderó de todos debido a que no había nadie en el umbral.

―Pero, ¿qué rayos es todo esto? ― preguntó Emmett perplejo.

Nadie supo decir algo, ya que todos nos encontrábamos bastantes confundidos como para pensar con claridad.

―Miren esto― dijo, entonces, Rosalie incrédula, apuntando con sus dedos a un paquete que yacía en la entrada de la casa.

Carlisle tomó el paquete con sumo cuidado mientras nosotros le mirábamos expectantes. Luego, se dirigió al comedor. Le seguimos el paso con lentitud, aún asombrados con lo que estaba aconteciendo. Cuando hubo dejado la caja sobre la mesa, se sentó. Lo imitamos.

_Es muy confuso todo esto. Me preguntó qué significará. _Pensaba Carlisle, encerrado en sus pensamientos. Desvié mi mirada y me concentré en Alice. _No entiendo nada de esto. _ Ella estaba anonadada. Sacudí mi cabeza al tiempo que mi padre abría el paquete.

―Hay una nota― nos dijo cuando vio el contenido de la caja―. La leeré si nadie se opone.

―No nos oponemos― dijo Alice en nombre de todos.

Carlisle asintió y comenzó a leer la nota.

_**Estimada familia Cullen:**_

_**No sé si esto es real ni siquiera sé si ustedes existen…**_

Levantamos las cejas curiosos por las primeras líneas que se leían. Mi padre se aclaró la garganta y siguió leyendo.

_**Pero quiero creer que es así, por eso les envió este paquete con una serie de libros que habla de su futuro cercano**__._

Todos abrimos los ojos, asombrados por la información.

_**Deberán leerlos de la siguiente manera: Primero, Crepúsculo junto con el manuscrito Sol de Medianoche; segundo, Luna Nueva; tercero, Eclipse; y, por último, Amanecer. Los leerán todos y espero que, esta vez, no cometan los errores que alguna vez hicieron. **_

Carlisle miró anonadado al libro.

―¿Será verdad todo esto? ―cuestionó mi padre, frunciendo el ceño.

―No lo sabemos― le contestó Alice―, pero si esto llego a nosotros es por algo, ¿no lo creen?

Carlisle asintió y siguió leyendo. Aunque todos estábamos bastante asustados.

_**Esto es totalmente verídico, por si alguien lo duda. Otra cosa, vendrá Charlie Swan y…**_

―¡Charlie Swan! ― repetimos todos asombrados.

―¿Qué tiene que ver él? ― preguntó Jasper preocupado. _¿Cómo lo haré para estar cerca de un humano?, ¿ cómo? _Añadió para sus adentros.

―No te preocupes Jasper― me apresuré a decir, dejando a la familia confundida―, lograrás estar cerca de Charlie.

Alice, comprendiendo, fue a abrazar a su esposo _Gracias, Edward _Me agradeció en su mente. Asentí y le sonreí antes que Carlisle se aclarase la garganta y continuase leyendo la nota.

_**..y los Quileutes también vendrán a leer los libros.**_

―¿Qué tienen que ver los lobos con éstos libros y nosotros? ― gruñó Rosalie enfadada.

Le di la razón por esta vez. Al igual que Jasper y Emmet. Sólo Esme y Alice estaban serenas.

―No lo sé, hija. Pero si la nota dice que deben leer con nosotros, lo haremos― le respondió Carlisle seriamente. Ella asintió al igual que el resto.

_Aunque me pregunto qué tendrán que ver ellos con los libros y nosotros. _Mi padre sacudió su cabeza en ese último pensamiento antes de comenzar a leer otra vez.

_**Les pido que le digan a Charlie Swan lo qué son en realidad en cuánto llegue a la casa de ustedes a leer el libro…**_

―¡No podemos decirlo! ― rebatió Rosalie ―, nos podría traer bastantes problemas con los Vulturis― Emmett se apresuró a abrazarla.

―Lo sé, Rosalie, pero la nota lo dice y lo debemos hacer― la contradijo mi padre, aunque estaba asustado como todos nos encontrábamos. Suspiró antes de volver a la nota.

…_**Lo sabrá de todos modos.**_

Levantamos la ceja, perplejos por lo último.

_**Les deseo una buena lectura.**_

_**Se despide, S.M**_

Cuando mi padre terminó de leer, el silencio y el miedo se instalo en la casa, _¿qué significada todo esto?, ¿Quién era esa S.M?, ¿Podría ser todo esto real?_ A juzgar por lo que decía la carta, así era, no obstante, me costaba creer que fuese real lo que sucedía. Miré a Carlisle, estudiando sus ojos. Eso me basto para saber que pensaba lo mismo que yo. Pero, otra vez, Jasper nos relajo con oleadas de calma. Le agradecimos con la mirada. Él sonrió.

― ¿Cómo lo haremos para llamarlos y decirle que deben venir aquí? ― preguntó, entonces, Esme preocupada.

Y como si alguien respondiera a su pregunta, el timbre sonó. Rápidamente, mi madre abrió la puerta y por ella entraron los lobos y Charlie Swan, el jefe de policía. En ese momento, Carlisle se acercó a los recién llegados.

―Billy Black, Charlie Swan y todos los demás, ¿a qué debemos su visita? ― preguntó cordialmente, como si no supiese a qué venían e invitándolos a pasar a la casa.

Billy gruñó y Charlie negó con la cabeza mientras llegaban al salón y se sentaban en los sofás.

―Nos llegó una carta― comenzó a explicar Charlie una vez que se sentó―, diciendo que debíamos estar en su casa ahora mismo, leyendo unos libros del futuro― todos sacudimos la cabeza, aún era incomprensible que esto estuviese sucediendo.

Carlisle frunció el ceño al tiempo que Charlie le tendía la carta. Mi padre la leyó calmadamente, ignorando las miradas venenosas de los lobos.

―Bueno― suspiró mi padre innecesariamente cuando terminó de leer la nota―, creo que todos deberíamos leer los libros.

Los lobos gruñeron, nosotros le devolvimos el gruñido y Charlie, aunque estaba asustado por las reacciones de ambos clanes, negó con la cabeza. Raro por parte de Charlie.

―Pero antes de leer, deberíamos presentarnos― dijo Alice alegremente. Todos, sin excepciones, rodeamos los ojos exasperados―. Bien, yo lo haré. Soy Alice Cullen― suspiró cansada―. Éstos son Edward y Emmett Cullen, Rosalie y Jasper Hale― nos apuntó a todos― y ellos, Carlisle y Esme Cullen, nuestros padres― finalizó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Rodeamos los ojos ante la actitud efusiva de nuestra pequeña hermana. Los lobos, en cambio, nos veían incrédulos.

―Yo presento a los demás― dijo Charlie, siguiéndole el juego a Alice―. Él es Billy Black y su hijo Jacob― los apuntó. Ellos gruñeron _Cómo si quisiera ser presentado a los chupasangres. _Pensó Billy enojado. Reprimí el impulso de gruñirle―. Éstos son Sam, Quil, Paul,Jared, Embry, Sue, Leah, Seth, Emily y Harry― señaló a los últimos.

Cuando finalizó, un silencio incomodo se apoderó de la sala. Pero se vio interrumpido por mi padre _Debo hacerlo _Se dio ánimos antes de comenzar.

―Charlie― le llamó calmadamente. El jefe de policía posó su mirada en él, curioso. Lo mismo hicieron los lobos. En cuanto a nosotros, esperábamos expectantes la revelación ―, antes de comenzar a leer, le quisiera decir algo y, por favor, le pido que no se asuste o salga corriendo― Charlie, frunció el ceño; los lobos adultos, miraron sorprendidos; los lobos jóvenes, confundidos; y mi familia, aguardo en silencio―. Nosotros― apuntó a cada miembro de la familia―, somos vampiros.

La palabra quedó en el aire, mientras los lobos jóvenes y Charlie procesaban lo que Carlisle acababa de decir. Hurgue en la mente de cada uno.

_Lo dijeron _Pensaban Billy, Harry, Sue, Emily y Sam, enfadados.

_No puede ser cierto _Pensaban Jacob, Jared, Quil, Embry, Leah y seth, anonadados.

En cambio, la mente de Charlie estaba en blanco. Esperen_, ¿en blanco? ¿Cómo? _Me quedé mirándolo fijamente, estudiando su reacción. Su expresión era de incredulidad, pero su mente estaba en blanco, _¿qué sucedía? _

―¡Vampiros!― exclamó, entonces, Charlie negándose a creerlo e interrumpiendo mis pensamientos―¡Vampiros! ― repitió atónito. Mi familia y yo nos mirábamos los unos a los otros sin saber qué decir.

―Charlie, míranos― pidió mi padre. El jefe Swan no lo hizo―. No te asustes, mi familia no es como los vampiros normales, somos de otra manera― siguió hablando mi padre

―Debe ser una broma, nada más que una broma― siguió negando el jefe Swan, ignorando las palabras de Carlisle.

―Por favor Charlie, nos escuchas― insistió mi padre, comenzando a asustarse. Charlie volvió a ignorarlo. Jasper envió oleadas de tranquilidad al jefe. Poco a poco se fue relajando, pero aún así estaba medio asustado.

―No existen los vampiros― _Es imposible _agregó mentalmente.

Me quedé estático, _¿qué significaba todo esto? , ¿Cómo ahora podía escuchar sus pensamientos y antes no? _ Meneé mi cabeza justo cuando Billy estaba diciendo.

―Es cierto, Charlie, ellos son vampiros― Charlie posó su mirada en él, sin creerlo.

―Es verdad, Charlie― volvió a asegurar Carlisle con cautela, mirándolo fijamente.

Miré a mi familia y la expresión de ellos era de perplejidad ante la reacción del jefe Swan.

―Muy bien ― dijo él calmadamente, sacudiendo su cabeza y respirando con dificultad―Son vampiros y punto, continuemos. Se supone que nos reunimos en esta casa para leer un libro, ¿o no?

Todos le miramos atónitos _¿él no diría nada más sobre lo que éramos?_ Pensé estupefacto. Miré a mi padre y él estaba pensando lo mismo que yo. Sin dudarlo, Carlisle preguntó;

― ¿No dirás nada más de nuestra condición?

―No, nada más― le aseguró, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Y eso nos dejó en shock. No obstante, Alice tomó la palabra.

―¿Quién leerá? ― preguntó mi hermana al aire. _Alguien tiene que empezar, ¿o no, Edward? _Le sonreí de vuelta.

Nadie respondió.

―Lo hago yo― respondió Carlisle luego de unos segundos.

―**Prefacio― leyó intrigado.**

**Nunca me había detenido a pensar en cómo iba a morir, **

―¿quién iba a pensar en su muerte? ― preguntó Rosalie incrédula―. Es ridículo.

― No lo es para un ser humano, si es que el libro, como pienso, se trata de uno― le contestó mi padre, suspirando lentamente.

Ella no dijo nada, se limito a encogerse de hombros. Los lobos, por un lado, fruncían el ceño ante la actitud de Rosalie. Charlie, por otro lado, no decía nada.

**aunque me habían sobrado los motivos en los últimos meses**

Todos levantamos la ceja, curiosos por esa información.

**, pero no hubiera imaginado algo parecido a esta situación incluso de haberlo intentado. Con la respiración contenida, contemplé fijamente los ojos oscuros del cazador**

―¡Cazador!― repitió Esme horrorizada― .Se referirá a un vampiro.

Asentí lentamente. Esme volvió a abrir sus ojos con miedo. Estaba preocupada y la entendía. Miré a los demás, y todos tenían la misma expresión: Shock mezclado con horror.

Ladeé mi cabeza para quitarme lo pensado por Esme, pero fue un error: Los lobos estaban furiosos _Si es uno de ustedes y violan el tratado, los mato _Pensaba Billy Black enojado.

―Nos matarán si pasa algo con la persona del prefacio, porque Billy piensa que es uno de nosotros ― hablé rápido y en voz baja para que mi familia escuchara. Funciono, ya que ninguno de los lobos se percató de lo que había dicho.

Nosotros, los vampiros, nos tensamos. Esto nos podría traer bastantes problemas. Suspiré larga y pesadamente.

― ¿Seguiremos leyendo? ― preguntó Charlie nervioso.

Carlisle asintió y se apresuró a leer.

**al otro lado de la gran habitación. Éste me devolvió la mirada complacido. Seguramente, morir en lugar de otra persona, alguien a quien se ama, era una buena forma de acabar. Incluso noble. Eso debería contar algo.**

―¿Por qué morir en lugar de otra persona? ¿Con qué motivo?― preguntó Jasper confundido.

Nadie tenía la respuesta para su interrogante, pero sabíamos que lo íbamos a averiguar tarde o temprano.

**Sabía que no afrontaría la muerte ahora de no haber ido a Forks**

―¡Forks! ― repetimos aterrados― ¡No puede ser posible!

El silencio, entonces, se apoderó de la sala. Nadie podía creer el giro del prefacio. La expresión en los rostros de mi familia, Charlie y los lobos lo decía.

**, pero, aterrada como estaba, no me arrepentía de esta decisión.**

Otra vez, la ceja de todos se levantó. Estábamos curiosos por esa declaración.

**Cuando la vida te ofrece un sueño que supera con creces cualquiera de tus expectativas, no es razonable lamentarse de su conclusión. El cazador sonrió de forma amistosa cuando avanzó con aire despreocupado para matarme.**

―pobre― susurró Esme apenada por el ser humano, ganándose varias miradas incrédulas de parte de los lobos.

―Bueno, aquí termina el prefacio― anunció Carlisle― ¿quién quiere leer ahora?

Antes que nadie pusiese abrir la boca, Alice estaba levantando su mano para leer.

* * *

**Hola, ¿hay alguien por ahí? Espero que sí**

**Sé que estos leyendo Twilight son un cliché y que hay muchos, pero no me pude resistir a hacer uno. Así que, aquí estoy.**

**Cosas que aclarar:**

**-Alice no verá nada del futuro. Esta completamente cegada.**

**-Rosalie no será mala con Bella, porque siempre pensé que si ella leyese los pensamientos de ella, sería muy distinto.**

**-Charlie ya se entero de los vampiros y en breve se enterará de la condición de los lobos.**

**-Bella no aparecerá en toda la serie. En ningún momento, tengo otros planes.**

**-Los Denalie estarán viendo pronto porque creo que deben entender lo que llevó a Irina a delatarlos en Amanecer.**

**-Y mmmm...creo que es todo.**

**Espero sus opiniones.**

**Besos y saludos.**


	2. Primer encuentro, Bella

**Los personajes pertenecen a , yo soy una fanática que juega con ellos.**

**Disfruten**

* * *

Alice tomó el libro que gentilmente le ofreció mi padre y se dispuso a leer.

―**Primer encuentro― leyó ansiosa.**

Rodeé mis ojos exasperado ante la actitud efusiva de Alice antes de que ella diera por comenzado el capítulo.

**Mi madre me llevó al aeropuerto con las ventanillas del coche bajadas. En Phoenix, la temperatura era de veinticuatro grados y el cielo de un azul perfecto y despejado. **

Rosalie suspiró soñadoramente _Debe ser bello un día de sol._

No le rebatí, puesto que a mí y a todos nos hubiese gustado estar un rato al sol; pero debido a nuestra condición no nos podíamos dar el lujo de hacerlo.

**Me había puesto mi blusa favorita, sin mangas y con cierres a presión blancos; la llevaba como gesto de despedida. Mi equipaje de mano era un anorak.**

Alice se estremeció _¿Cómo puede llevar eso? ¿Tan poco sentido de la moda tiene?_

Me reí por lo bajo, pero Esme me escuchó y me envió una mirada reprobatoria. Alice, como no, se rió mentalmente de mí. Rodeé los ojos mientras los Quileutes y Charlie miraban confundidos.

**En la península de Olympic, al noroeste del Estado de Washington, existe un pueblecito llamado Forks cuyo cielo casi siempre permanece encapotado.**

―El clima perfecto para los vampiros― exclamó Emmett, frotándose las manos de anticipación.

Los vampiros reunidos en el hall, rodeamos los ojos exasperados, mientras que los Quileutes y Charlie nos miraban, esta vez, curiosos.

**En esta insignificante localidad llueve más que en cualquier otro sitio de los Estados Unidos.**

―He ahí la respuesta que supone la interrogante de arriba, queridos amigos― río Emmett a carcajadas. Jasper se unió a él; mientras Alice, Rosalie y yo rodeábamos los ojos exasperados.

―Emmett― le regañó Esme, enviándole una mirada reprobatoria.

―Lo siento, mamá― se disculpó, encogiéndose de hombros. _Arruinan mi diversión, es injusto. _Pensó para sus adentros. Volví a rodear los ojos. Emmett podía ser muy infantil a veces.

― ¿Cómo es eso de la lluvia? ¿Acaso los vampiros no pueden estar al sol? ― aventuró Charlie, nervioso y levantando una ceja curioso.

Mi familia y yo le miramos sorprendidos. ¿_Cómo pudo unir las piezas tan rápidamente?_

―No podemos, Charlie― le respondió mi padre calmadamente―. Ocasionaríamos una catástrofe si llagásemos a aparecer en un día soleado― concluyó, cerrando los ojos brevemente. _Es perspicaz. _Añadió para sus adentros. Le di la razón.

Él asintió y no dijo nada más. Traté de leerle la mente, pero otra vez, sus pensamientos estaban en blanco. Suspiré frustrado mientras mi familia salía del shock y los lobos, nuevamente, nos miraban curiosos.

**Mi madre se escapó conmigo de aquel lugar y de sus tenebrosas y sempiternas sombras cuando yo apenas tenía unos meses. **

Charlie levantó una ceja, pero no dijo nada.

**Me había visto obligada a pasar allí un mes cada verano hasta que por fin me impuse al cumplir los catorce años; **

Otra vez, Charlie levantó una ceja. Traté, nuevamente, de leerle la mente _Podría ser ella._ Pensó, dejándome confundido, _¿quién era ella?_ Me encogí de hombros, esperando a que el libro me explicara aquella interrogante.

**así que, en vez de eso, los tres últimos años, Charlie, mi padre,**

―Oh― exclamó el jefe Swan cuando se leyó esa parte―. Entonces, el libro se trata de mi hija.

Sabíamos que en poco tiempo, en un mes para ser exactos, Isabella Swan vendría a este pueblo a vivir. Pero lo que no podía entender, todavía, era cómo es posible que por esta humana se juntaran dos clanes enemigos.

Miré, entonces, a mí alrededor. Todos sehabían quedado callados, tratando de asimilar esa última frase.

―Entonces, esto quiere decir que Isabella Swan va a hacer importante para nosotros― dijo, para sorpresa de todos, Rosalie. _No lo logro entender. Es ridículo que por esa humana los lobos y los vampiros se junten _pensó para sus adentros.

―Exactamente― respondió mi padre pensativo.

―Y, ¿es a ella que debemos proteger del cazador, amor? ― preguntó Esme con miedo. Ante esa probabilidad, Charlie abrió sus ojos, asustado por su hija y su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente. Jasper le envió oleadas de calma para tranquilizarlo.

―Probablemente― volvió a responder pensativo _Ella será importante, muy importante._

―El cazador vampiro o lo que sea, no tocará a mi hija, ¿cierto Carlisle? ― aventuró preocupado Charlie― ¿la protegerán?

―Despreocúpate, Charlie, nosotros la defenderemos cueste de lo que nos cueste de ese cazador vampiro― dijo mi padre, intentado que dejase el miedo de lado. Funciono porque, poco a poco y gracias al don de mi hermano, el jefe Swan se fue relajando. Los lobos, como no, nos veían enarcando una ceja.

―Pero, ¿cómo puede ser posible de que por ella nos reunamos dos clanes enemigos? ― preguntó, luego de unos segundos de silencio, Sam intrigado. _Es sorprendente que por ella nos reunamos, parece una locura. _Añadió. Y a Charlie, a juzgar por la expresión que había puesto, no se le había pasado la palabra "clanes".

Tenía que estar de acuerdo con Sam. Era una locura desde todos los puntos de vistas.

―No lo sé con exactitud― respondió mi padre con lentitud―, pero creo que la lectura nos lo dirá.

Y todos, sin excepciones, asentimos. Lo mejor que podíamos hacer era seguir leyendo. Alice, entonces, se apresuró a leer.

**había pasado sus dos semanas de vacaciones conmigo en California. Y ahora me exiliaba a Forks, un acto que me aterraba, ya que detestaba el lugar.**

―¿Por qué lo detesta? ― pregunté curioso.

―Ella detesta el frío― me estremecí ante la mención del frío―, como Reneé; y ama el sol― respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

Asentí al tiempo que le hacía un gesto a Alice para que continuase leyendo.

**Adoraba Phoenix. Me encantaba el sol, el calor abrasador, y la vitalidad de una ciudad que se extendía en todas las direcciones.**

―Ves― dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Volví a asentir.

—**Bella —me dijo mamá por enésima vez antes de subir al avión—, no tienes por qué hacerlo.**

**Mi madre y yo nos parecemos mucho, salvo por el pelo corto y las arrugas de la risa. Tuve un ataque de pánico cuando contemplé sus ojos grandes e ingenuos. ¿Cómo podía permitir que se las arreglara sola, ella que era tan cariñosa, caprichosa y atolondrada? **

―¿Quién es la madre aquí? ― preguntaron Esme, Alice, Rose, Emily, Sue y Leah, levantando una ceja, antes de mirarse asombradas por haber preguntando lo mismo.

Nadie respondió, por lo que mi hermana prosiguió leyendo.

**Ahora tenía a Phil, por supuesto, por lo que probablemente se pagarían las facturas, habría comida en el frigorífico y gasolina en el depósito del coche, y podría apelar a él cuando se encontrara perdida, pero aun así...**

Las féminas reunidas en el hall de mi casa, volvieron a levantar una ceja.

—**Es que ****quiero ****ir —le mentí. Siempre se me ha dado muy mal eso de mentir, pero había dicho esa mentira con tanta frecuencia en los últimos meses que ahora casi sonaba convincente.**

―¿No sabe mentir? ― solté antes de darme cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Mis hermanos y mis padres, me miraron con reproche; los lobos, negativamente; y Charlie, curioso.

―No, no se le da bien el mentir. Detesta la mentira― me respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

Asentí algo deprimido y no sabía muy bien el porqué de aquella sensación.

—**Saluda a Charlie de mi parte —dijo con resignación.**

Charlie sonrió con tristeza. Nadie se atrevió a decir algo.

—**Sí, lo haré.**

—**Te veré pronto —insistió—. Puedes regresar a casa cuando quieras. Volveré tan pronto como me necesites.**

**Pero en sus ojos vi el sacrificio que le suponía esa promesa.**

—**No te preocupes por mí —le pedí—. Todo irá estupendamente. Te quiero, mamá.**

―Ella es muy considerada, Charlie― felicitó Esme al jefe Swan. Él se puso colorado.

**Me abrazó con fuerza durante un minuto; luego, subí al avión y ella se marchó.**

Por alguna extraña razón que no lograba comprender, todos suspiraron con resignación.

**Para llegar a Forks tenía por delante un vuelo de cuatro horas de Phoenix a Seattle, y desde allí a Port Angeles una hora más en avioneta y otra más en coche.**

― ¡Tanto tiempo! ― exclamamos los Cullens con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa. Eso era demasiado tiempo, al menos para nosotros.

―Eso es lo que se demora― respondió Charlie con tono de policía respetador del tráfico de una ciudad.

Nos encogimos de hombros mientras sentíamos la mirada de los lobos y el jefe Swan sobre nosotros. Alice no demoró en leer para zafarnos de aquella mirada curiosa.

**No me desagrada volar, pero me preocupaba un poco pasar una hora en el coche con Charlie.**

― ¡Eh! ― exclamó el jefe Swan dolido. _Debe haber una razón. _Pensó para sus adentros. Lo comprendí de inmediato, aunque me exasperada que a veces podía leerle los pensamientos y otras veces no. Era curioso y me intrigaba.

Nadie se atrevió a decir algo, por lo que Alice volvió a leer.

**Lo cierto es que Charlie había llevado bastante bien todo aquello. Parecía realmente complacido de que por primera vez fuera a vivir con él de forma más o menos permanente. **

―Realmente complacido― Charlie sonrió abiertamente.

**Ya me había matriculado en el instituto y me iba a ayudar a comprar un coche.**

Charlie esbozó una sonrisa misteriosa**. **Me pregunté el por qué de esa sonrisa.

**Pero estaba convencida de que iba a sentirme incómoda en su compañía. **

Nuevamente, la ceja de Charlie se levantó. Estaba curioso y dolido a la vez por las palabras de su hija. No necesitaba que Jasper me lo dijese.

**Ninguno de los dos éramos muy habladores que se diga, y, de todos modos, tampoco tenía nada que contarle. Sabía que mi decisión lo hacía sentirse un poco confuso, ya que, al igual que mi madre, yo nunca había ocultado mi aversión hacia Forks.**

El jefe Swan, asintió de acuerdo con las palabras de Isabella.

**Estaba lloviendo cuando el avión aterrizó en Port Angeles. No lo consideré un presagio, simplemente era inevitable. Ya me había despedido del sol.**

Otra ronda de suspiros se sintió en el hall de la casa. Era extraño, sin lugar a dudas.

**Charlie me esperaba en el coche patrulla, lo cual no me extrañó. Para las buenas gentes de Forks, Charlie es el jefe de policía Swan. **

―Orgulloso de serlo― sonrió abiertamente por eso.

**La principal razón de querer comprarme un coche, a pesar de lo escaso de mis ahorros, era que me negaba en redondo a que me llevara por todo el pueblo en un coche con luces rojas y azules en el techo. **

―De acuerdo contigo, Isabella― concordamos los adolescentes reunidos en el hall.

Al darnos cuenta que los adolescentes vampiros y los adolescentes lobos habíamos dicho lo mismo, la risa sofocante no se hizo esperar, a pesar de la tensión que se sentía de parte de ambos clanes.

Luego de un rato y gracias al don de Jasper, logramos calmarnos y seguir con la lectura.

**No hay nada que ralentice más la velocidad del tráfico que un poli.**

Los adolescentes volvimos a asentir con la cabeza.

**Charlie me abrazó torpemente con un solo brazo cuando bajaba a trompicones la escalerilla del avión.**

―¡¿Es torpe?! ― exclamó Emmett al borde de la risa _Creo que me divertiré mucho con ella_ Pensó, mientras los lobos y mi familia, con excepción de Esme y Carlisle, trataban de no reír; y a Charlie se le iba tornando la cara roja.

―¿Qué importa si es torpe, Emmett? ― pregunté de vuelta, rodeando mis ojos exasperado―. Lo que importa es que llegó a salvo y que esta con su padre.

Me tomó cerca de dos segundos darme cuenta de lo que había dicho. Cuando lo hice me di cuenta que todos me miraban raro. Sin lugar a dudas, no esperaban lo que había dicho. Hurgue en las mentes de las personas reunidas en el hall y un solo pensamiento los rodeaba: _¿Qué le pasa a Edward / a la Sanguijuela? _

Y ahora que ellos lo pensaban, ¿Qué me había llevado a decir aquello? No me entendía ni a mí mismo. Era raro lo que había pasado. Jamás había defendido a alguien cuando Emmett bromeaba con alguna persona, ¿Por qué ahora sí? ¿Por qué con la niña? Absurdo. Todo era absurdo. Desde lo que había dicho Emmett como lo que había respondido yo. ¿Qué me pasaba?

Sacudí mi cabeza justo cuando alguien jalaba mi brazo.

―¿Estás bien, hijo? ― me preguntó Esme preocupada por mí.

― Estoy bien, mamá― le aseguré mientras sentía todas las miradas en mi persona.

Le hice un gesto a Alice para que continuase leyendo. Ella prosiguió sin demoras.

—**Me alegro de verte, Bella —dijo con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que me sostenía firmemente—. Apenas has cambiado. ¿Cómo está Renée?**

—**Mamá está bien. Yo también me alegro de verte, papá —no le podía llamar Charlie a la cara.**

―No me hubiese importado que me llamases Charlie a la cara, hija― contestó el jefe Swan como si ella se encontrase aquí.

Le sonreí sin saber muy bien por qué lo hacía.

**Traía pocas maletas. La mayoría de mi ropa de Arizona era demasiado ligera para llevarla en Washington. Mi madre y yo habíamos hecho un fondo común con nuestros recursos para complementar mi vestuario de invierno, pero, a pesar de todo, era escaso. Todas cupieron fácilmente en el maletero del coche patrulla.**

Alice se estremeció. Rodeé mis ojos exasperado.

—**He localizado un coche perfecto para ti, y muy barato —anunció una vez que nos abrochamos los cinturones de seguridad. ¿Qué tipo de coche?**

**Desconfié de la manera en que había dicho «un coche perfecto ****para ti» ****en lugar de simplemente «un coche perfecto».**

_Perspicaz y observadora, por lo demás._ Pensó Carlisle. Asentí. Ella estaba siendo observadora y perspicaz hasta el momento.

—**Bueno, es un monovolumen, un Chevy para ser exactos.**

―¡Un Chevy! ― exclamó Rosalie, estremeciéndose al instante.

―¿Qué tiene de malo el monovolumen? ― preguntó Jacob curioso.

Rose no le contestó, se limito a volver a estremecerse. Jacob, por el otro lado, arrugó la frente.

— **¿Dónde lo encontraste?**

— **¿Te acuerdas de Billy Black, el que vivía en La Push?**

Billy sonrió ante la mención de él mismo y de La Push.

**La Push es una pequeña reserva india situada en la costa.**

—**No.**

Y bufó por esto. Tuve que controlarme para no reír.

—**Solía venir de pesca con nosotros durante el verano —me explicó.**

**Por eso no me acordaba de él. Se me da bien olvidar las cosas dolorosas e innecesarias.**

―¡¿Doloroso e innecesario?! ― exclamó Billy ofendido.

Todos nos pusimos a reír por la expresión en su rostro. A pesar de que los clanes aún nos seguíamos mirando con odio.

—**Ahora está en una silla de ruedas —continuó Charlie cuando no respondí—, por lo que no puede conducir y me propuso venderme su camión por una ganga.**

―¿Es tu camión, Billy? ― pregunté curioso.

Todos se volvieron a mirarme extrañados. Me encogí de hombros, ¿Qué rayos me pasaba?

―Ahora sí, pero en cuanto llegue será de ella― me respondió, mirándome con curiosidad.

Lo único que fui capaz de articular fue un Ahhh imperceptible para el oído humano, pero no para el oído de un vampiro. Mi familia me volvió a mirar con extrañeza. Inmediatamente, le hice un gesto a Alice para que continuase. Odiaba que me miraran de aquel modo.

— **¿De qué año es?**

**Por la forma en que le cambió la cara, supe que era la pregunta que no deseaba oír.**

―Exactamente― respondió Charlie, dirigiéndose al libro.

—**Bueno, Billy ha realizado muchos arreglos en el motor. En realidad, tampoco tiene tantos años.**

―Eludiendo la pregunta, Charlie― dije, negando con la cabeza.

Él me miró avergonzado y rojo como tomate. Todos, al momento siguiente, nos encontrábamos riéndonos de la expresión del jefe Swan.

**Esperaba que no me tuviera en tan poca estima como para creer que iba a dejar pasar el tema así como así.**

Y asentí, sin saber por qué, de acuerdo con ella.

— **¿Cuándo lo compró?**

—**En 1984... Creo.**

Rose y yo nos estremecimos. Era muy viejo ese camión.

— **¿Y era nuevo entonces?**

—**En realidad, no. Creo que era nuevo a principios de los sesenta, o a lo mejor a finales de los cincuenta —confesó con timidez.**

― ¡¿Qué?! ― exclamó Rose asombrada.

Nadie se atrevió a decir nada porque la exclamación de Rosalie los había dejado aturdidos. Emmett se apresuró a consolarla.

— **¡Papá, por favor! ¡No sé nada de coches! No podría arreglarlo si se estropeara y no me puedo permitir pagar un taller.**

―Yo lo arreglo― contestó Jacob con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Sin saber por qué, gruñí por lo bajo. Mi familia, nuevamente, me miró con extrañ no podía dejar de preguntarme¿Qué diablos me pasaba? Yo no era así. No gruñía por cualquier pequeñez ni por cualquier cosa. ¿Por qué la lectura de este libro me estaba volviendo…así, como si fuese un…loco? Sacudí mi cabeza para quitarme esos pensamientos confusos que estaba teniendo, al tiempo que Alice volvía a leer.

—**Nada de eso, Bella, el trasto funciona a las mil maravillas. Hoy en día no los fabrican tan buenos.**

**El trasto, ****repetí en mi fuero interno. Al menos tenía posibilidades como apodo.**

Emmett rió por lo bajo.

— **¿Y qué entiendes por barato?**

**Después de todo, ése era el punto en el que yo no iba a ceder.**

_Ella es terca_ Pensé con curiosidad. _No se anda con rodeos y parece ser muy perceptiva. _

—**Bueno, cariño, ya te lo he comprado como regalo de bienvenida.**

**Charlie me miró de reojo con rostro expectante.**

**Vaya. Gratis.**

—**No tenías que hacerlo, papá. Iba a comprarme un coche.**

―Y desinteresada― murmuré lo suficientemente alto para que todos me mirasen.

¡Rayos!, ¿Qué me estaba sucediendo? No me entendía. Se suponía que estaba pensando para mí, no para los demás, ¿Quéte pasa, Cullen? Me dije casi al borde de auto-retarme.

Me atreví, justo cuando pensé lo último, a mirar a las personas reunidas en el hall y todas parecían estar de acuerdo conmigo. Hurgue, otra vez, en sus mentes.

_Tienes razón, hijo. Ella es desinteresada. _Fue el pensamiento de Carlisle y Esme.

_Y bueno, todo parece indicar que es así _Obviamente que ese pensamiento era de Emmett y Jasper.

_Bella es la persona más desinteresada que conozco. _Pensó Alice y, para mi sorpresa, Rosalie. La miré unos segundos intrigado, ¿qué sucedía con ella? Siempre pensaba en sí misma y no en los demás, mucho menos le preocupaba un humano_, _¿qué le llevo a pensar primero en Isabella y no en ella? Sacudí mi cabeza y me dirigí a los lobos.

_La sanguijuela tiene razón. Ella es ese tipo de persona._ Identifiqué esos pensamientos en Jacob, Jared, Paul, Seth, Leah…y en toda la manada, en realidad.

―Tienes una excelente hija, Charlie― elogió Esme, haciendo ruborizar al jefe Swan―. Ella parece ser una muy buena persona.

―Ella es― tartamudeó el jefe, rojo hasta las orejas.

Para que el jefe no se siguiese ruborizando, le hice un gesto a Alice para que siguiese leyendo.

—**No me importa. Quiero que te encuentres a gusto aquí.**

**Charlie mantenía la vista fija en la carretera mientras hablaba. Se sentía incómodo al expresar sus emociones en voz alta. **

Charlie asintió de acuerdo con eso**.**

**Yo lo había heredado de él, de ahí que también mirara hacia la carretera cuando le respondí:**

—**Es estupendo, papá. Gracias. Te lo agradezco de veras.**

**Resultaba innecesario añadir que era imposible estar a gusto en Forks, pero él no tenía por qué sufrir conmigo. Y a caballo regalado no le mires el diente, ni el motor.**

Emmett, literalmente, rodaba por el suelo, riendo _Es tan divertida esta chica._

Los demás, como no, lo miraban raro.

―Emmett Cullen, deja de hacer el ridículo― le regañó Esme.

Automáticamente, Emmett se paró del suelo y se sentó en el sillón junto a Rosalie.

Los lobos miraban asombrados el comportamiento que estábamos teniendo. _Casi parecen una familia _Pensó Billy sorprendido. Casi me reí, pero logré mantener la compostura. Éramos una verdadera familia.

—**Bueno, de nada. Eres bienvenida —masculló, avergonzado por mis palabras de agradecimiento.**

**Intercambiamos unos pocos comentarios más sobre el tiempo, que era húmedo, y básicamente ésa fue toda la conversación. Miramos a través de las ventanillas en silencio.**

―¿No se siente incómodo con esa situación, Charlie? ― le pregunté curioso.

Él puso su mano en la barbilla como un gesto pensativo mientras los demás, nuevamente, me miraban extrañados

―No, no es incómodo, Edward― me contestó luego de unos minutos―. Ella y yo no somos muy buenos habladores. Nos entendemos bien si estamos callados.

Asentí lentamente. No lograba comprender por qué motivo me interesaba tanto Isabella Swan. Era absurdo que me preocupase esa niña. No me entendía. Para sacar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, le hice un gesto a Alice para que siguiera leyendo.

**El paisaje era hermoso, por supuesto, no podía negarlo. Todo era de color verde: los árboles, los troncos cubiertos de musgo, el dosel de ramas que colgaba de los mismos, el suelo cubierto de helechos. Incluso el aire que se filtraba entre las hojas tenía un matiz de verdor.**

**Era demasiado verde, un planeta alienígena.**

―¡Alienígena! ― exclamó la gran mayoría entre sorprendidos y divertidos.

―La mente de Bella es rara― dijo Jasper.

Todos asentimos de acuerdo con él. Si que era rara.

**Finalmente llegamos al hogar de Charlie. Vivía en una casa pequeña de dos dormitorios que compró con mi madre durante los primeros días de su matrimonio. Ésos fueron los únicos días de su matrimonio, los primeros. **

Esme se abrazo de Carlisle. A ella no le gustaban los divorcios. En realidad a nadie de la familia le gustaban los divorcios.

**Allí, aparcado en la calle delante de una casa que nunca cambiaba, estaba mi nuevo monovolumen, bueno, nuevo para mí. **

Miré al libro confundido. Esta chica sí que era rara.

**El vehículo era de un rojo desvaído, con guardabarros grandes y redondos y una cabina de aspecto bulboso. **

Rose y yo, nuevamente, nos estremecimos por la descripción del auto.

**Para mi enorme sorpresa, me encantó. **

― ¿Le encantó esa cosa? ― pregunté anonadado.

Nadie supo responderme.

**No sabía si funcionaría, pero podía imaginarme al volante. Además, era uno de esos modelos de hierro sólido que jamás sufren daños, la clase de coches que ves en un accidente de tráfico con la pintura intacta y rodeado de los trozos del coche extranjero que acaba de destrozar.**

Alguien susurró un Claro. Y estaba en lo cierto.

— **¡Caramba, papá! ¡Me encanta! ¡Gracias!**

**Ahora, el día de mañana parecía bastante menos terrorífico. No me vería en la tesitura de elegir entre andar tres kilómetros bajo la lluvia hasta el instituto o dejar que el jefe de policía me llevara en el coche patrulla.**

Me estremecí ante la mención de andar en el auto patrulla.

—**Me alegra que te guste —dijo Charlie con voz áspera, nuevamente avergonzado.**

**Subir todas mis cosas hasta el primer piso requirió un solo viaje escaleras arriba. **

―¡Un solo viaje! ― exclamó Alice horrorizada.

Ninguno de nosotros se atrevió a decir algo. Nuestros invitados, en cambio, la miraban asombrados.

**Tenía el dormitorio de la cara oeste, el que daba al patio delantero. Conocía bien la habitación; había sido la mía desde que nací. **

Charlie esbozó una sonrisa melancólica cuando se menciono eso.

**El suelo de madera, las paredes pintadas de azul claro, el techo a dos aguas, las cortinas de encaje ya amarillentas flanqueando las ventanas... Todo aquello formaba parte de mi infancia. **

Y ante esto, suspiró tristemente. Ninguno hizo ademán alguno de hablar. Preferimos dejarlo sólo, perdido, según yo, en sus recuerdos.

**Los únicos cambios que había introducido Charlie se limitaron a sustituir la cuna por una cama y añadir un escritorio cuando crecí. Encima de éste había ahora un ordenador de segunda mano con el cable del módem grapado al suelo hasta la toma de teléfono más próxima. Mi madre lo había estipulado de ese modo para que estuviéramos en contacto con facilidad. La mecedora que tenía desde niña aún seguía en el rincón.**

Sin saber por qué razón, sonreí ante la mención de la mecedora. Otra vez, mi familia e invitados me miró raro.

**Sólo había un pequeño cuarto de baño en lo alto de las escaleras que debería compartir con Charlie. Intenté no darle muchas vueltas al asunto.**

Las mujeres presentes se estremecieron también. Los hombres las miramos raro.

**Una de las cosas buenas que tiene Charlie es que no se queda revoloteando a tu alrededor. Me dejó sola para que deshiciera mis maletas y me instalara, una hazaña que hubiera sido del todo imposible para mi madre. Resultaba estupendo estar sola, no tener que sonreír ni poner buena cara;**

Jasper miró confundido y sorprendido. Y, a juzgar por las expresiones de mi familia, ellos también se encontraban de la misma manera que Jasper.

―¿Por qué se sorprenden? ― quiso saber Charlie al mirar nuestras expresiones.

―Por lo general a los seres humanos les gustan estar rodeados de gente― le explicó Jasper tranquilamente―. Les desagrada la idea de estar solos.

―Y nos sorprendió ese hecho― prosiguió explicando mi padre―. En todos mis años en la tierra, esta es la primera vez que me encuentro con un humano que le guste estar solo. Es raro y extraño.

Charlie asintió lentamente. Podía entender lo que Jasper y Carlisle habían dicho. Los lobos, por el otro lado, se encontraban boquiabiertos. _Estas sanguijuelas son raras. _Pensaron todos. Ahogué mi risa con una tos.

Luego de la explicación, Alice siguió leyendo.

**fue un respiro que me permitió contemplar a través del cristal la cortina de lluvia con desaliento y derramar algunas lágrimas. **

Esme estaba triste por cómo se sentía la humana. Por alguna razón inexplicable para mí, quise estar con Isabella en esa habitación y consolarla. _No puedes, Edward, no puedes. _Me repetí varias veces antes de pensar, _¿Qué rayos me sucedía?_ Seguía sin comprender lo que estaba sintiendo.

**No estaba de humor para una gran llantina. Eso podía esperar hasta que me acostara y me pusiera a reflexionar sobre lo que me aguardaba al día siguiente.**

**El aterrador cómputo de estudiantes del instituto de Forks era de tan sólo trescientos cincuenta y siete, ahora trescientos cincuenta y ocho. Solamente en mi clase de tercer año en Phoenix había más de setecientos alumnos. **

Los jóvenes Cullens abrimos los ojos, sorprendidos por el número de alumnos.

**Todos los jóvenes de por aquí se habían criado juntos y sus abuelos habían aprendido a andar juntos. Yo sería la chica nueva de la gran ciudad, una curiosidad, un bicho raro.**

―No eres un bicho raro, Isabella― dije, sobándome la sien por la exasperación.

Era casi ridículo que se viera como un bicho raro cuando, en realidad, yo era el bicho raro por leer mentes. Okey, eso había sido raro. Raro de pensarlo.

¿Qué rayos me pasaba? Me volví a preguntar. ¿O era acaso que me estaba volviendo demente? ¿O era a causa de la lectura? O peor, ¿Era a causa de la niña? Rechacé el último pensamiento. No podía ser a causa de la humana, o ¿sí? No la conocía para nada. No debía. Pero aún así, cada acción que ella realizaba me hacia hacer o decir algo estúpido y sin sentido, ¿Podría ser ella la causa? Un no rotundo se apodero de mí. No podía ser, sin embargo, quería que fuese a causa de eso. Sacudí mi cabeza para quitarme esos pensamientos de mi mente. Cuando lo hice me di cuenta que todos me miraban extrañados.

_¿Qué te sucede, Edward? Tú nunca actúas así _Pensaba Esme confundida.

_¿Hay algo que te esté pasando, Edward?_ Fue el pensamiento de Carlisle.

_¿Te estás volviendo loco?_ Era el pensamiento infantil de Emmett.

_¿Qué pasa contigo? _Pensó Jasper confundido.

_Estas actuando muy raro, Edward _Rosalie estaba curiosa por mi comportamiento inusual.

_Nunca te había visto así, es raro. _Alice se sorprendió por lo que estaba haciendo hasta ahora.

Sacudí mi cabeza e hice un gesto para que continuasen con la lectura.

**Tal vez podría utilizar eso a mi favor si tuviera el aspecto que se espera de una chica de Phoenix, pero físicamente no encajaba en modo alguno. Debería ser alta, rubia, de tez bronceada, una jugadora de voleibol o quizá una animadora, todas esas cosas propias de quienes viven en el Valle del Sol.**

Levanté la ceja. O era yo, o Isabella tenía una baja autoestima.

**Por el contrario, mi piel era blanca como el marfil a pesar de las muchas horas de sol de Arizona, sin tener siquiera la excusa de unos ojos azules o un pelo rojo. Siempre he sido delgada, pero más bien flojucha y, desde luego, no una atleta.**

Sí, tenía una baja autoestima.

**Me faltaba la coordinación suficiente para practicar deportes sin hacer el ridículo o dañar a alguien, a mí misma o a cualquiera que estuviera demasiado cerca.**

Emmett rió por lo bajo junto a Jasper. Rodeé mis ojos exasperado.

**Después de colocar mi ropa en el viejo tocador de madera de pino, me llevé el neceser al cuarto de baño para asearme tras un día de viaje. Contemplé mi rostro en el espejo mientras me cepillaba el pelo enredado y húmedo. Tal vez se debiera a la luz, pero ya tenía un aspecto más cetrino y menos saludable. Puede que tenga una piel bonita, pero es muy clara, casi traslúcida, por lo que su apariencia depende del color del lugar y en Forks no había color alguno.**

―¿Es mi idea o Isabella tiene una baja autoestima? ― preguntó Rose curiosa, sorprendiéndonos a todos. _Aunque a mí me parece que es un poco bonita por la descripción que se ha dado. Ok, Rose, tienes que verla y después opinar. _ Sus pensamientos me estaban dejando en shock. Rosalie nunca actuaba así con un humano. Sacudí mi cabeza justo cuando la respuesta salía a la luz.

―No lo sé exactamente, Rosalie― le respondió Charlie con un gesto pensativo―. Pero creo que en algún grado, sí.

Mi hermana se encogió de hombros, sin decir ni pensar nada cuando el jefe Swan respondió. Yo, por mi parte, no podía dejar de pensar el motivo por el cual Isabella Swan tuviese esa baja autoestima. Alice, por otro lado, se apresuró a seguir leyendo.

**Mientras me enfrentaba a mi pálida imagen en el espejo, tuve que admitir que me engañaba a mí misma. Jamás encajaría, y no sólo por mis carencias físicas. Si no me había hecho un huequecito en una escuela de tres mil alumnos, ¿qué posibilidades iba a tener aquí?**

―Algo me dice que será todo lo contrario― aventuró Alice, frotándose la sien por alguna extraña razón que no comprendía

Todos asentimos en acuerdo con ella. Charlie, aunque asintió, sentía un poco de tristeza. Podía adivinar, sin la necesidad de que Jasper me lo dijera, que la baja autoestima de su hija lo tenía así. Y lo entendía.

**No sintonizaba bien con la gente de mi edad. Bueno, lo cierto es que no sintonizaba bien con la gente. Punto. **

―Podría sintonizar bien con los vampiros/ hombres lobos― dijeron Emmett y Sam a la vez, sólo con la diferencia notoria de los clanes.

Todos los presentes contuvimos una risa, mientras mi hermano y Sam se veían en shock. Charlie, en cambio, fruncía el ceño ante las palabras vampiros y hombres lobos.

Le tomó al jefe Swan, cerca de diez segundos en reaccionar.

―¡Hombres lobos! ― exclamó aturdido― ¡Hombres lobos! ―volvió a repetir entre histérico y gruñendo cuando nadie le respondió.

Jasper le envió oleadas de calma. Y gracias a ello se fue relajando poco a poco.

―Explíquense― les demandó a todo el clan enemigo.

―Esto, bueno, Charlie― comenzó a decir Billy―. Sí, hombres lobos. Es lo que somos esta tribu― el jefe adoptó la misma actitud de cuando supo nuestro secreto―. En la actualidad ellos― los apuntó― son los únicos que han sufrido la trasformación.

_Entonces, eran verdad las leyendas_ Pensaron Jacob, Seth, Leah, Paul y Jared, anonadados y abriendo sus ojos. Sacudí mi cabeza antes sus pensamientos, ¿ellos no creían en las leyendas? Era un sí, pero ¿cómo era posible que no lo creyesen? Me dejó atónito esa revelación, mientras tanto, Charlie asentía lentamente. Los segundos, entonces, comenzaron a pasar lentamente.

―No sé en qué mundo vivimos― dijo finalmente, frunciendo el ceño―.Vampiros, hombres lobos. Sólo faltan los troll, brujas, magos, duendes, centauros y un sinfín de criaturas mágicas para completar la colección―enarcó la ceja, mientras los demás lo veíamos con incredulidad. Sólo Emmett reía por lo bajo.

Alice, entonces, se apresuró de leer.

**Ni siquiera mi madre, la persona con quien mantenía mayor proximidad, estaba en armonía conmigo; no íbamos por el mismo carril. A veces me preguntaba si veía las cosas igual que el resto del mundo. Tal vez la cabeza no me funcionara como es debido.**

Sin querer, me reí entre dientes. No sabía el por qué, pero algo me decía que esta declaración era importante.

Cuando alcé mi vista para pedirle a Alice que continuará, todos me miraban entre incrédulos e impresionados. Automáticamente, le hice el gesto a mi hermana para que siguiese.

**Pero la causa no importaba, sólo contaba el efecto. Y mañana no sería más que el comienzo.**

Suspiré sin saber el motivo.

**Aquella noche no dormí bien, ni siquiera cuando dejé de llorar. **

Esme sollozó sin lágrimas a causa de la pena de aquella humana. Me encogí de hombros, pero al igual que mi madre, estaba apenado por Isabella. Deseé, nuevamente, ir a consolarla._ No puedes _Me dijo la maldita voz de la consciencia. Gruñí por lo bajo antes de que Alice prosiguiese.

**El siseo constante de la lluvia y el viento sobre el techo no aminoraba jamás, hasta convertirse en un ruido de fondo. Me tapé la cabeza con la vieja y descolorida colcha y luego añadí la almohada, pero no conseguí conciliar el sueño antes de medianoche, cuando al fin la lluvia se convirtió en un fino sirimiri.**

Arrugué la frente. Ella se estaba sacrificando, yéndose a un lugar que odiada y sólo por darle la privacidad a su madre. Eso me hizo sentir mal conmigo mismo. Isabella, a diferencia de mí, era desinteresada, humilde, pensaba en los demás en vez de en sí misma. Sin saber el motivo, sonreí por aquello. Gracias a Dios, nadie se fijó en la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro.

**A la mañana siguiente, lo único que veía a través de la ventana era una densa niebla y sentí que la claustrofobia se apoderaba de mí. Aquí nunca se podía ver el cielo, parecía una jaula.**

―Bienvenida a nuestro mundo― suspiraron Esme, Alice y Rosalie, nostálgicas.

Ninguno de los invitados quiso decir algo.

**El desayuno con Charlie se desarrolló en silencio. Me deseó suerte en la escuela y le di las gracias, aun sabiendo que sus esperanzas eran vanas. La buena suerte solía esquivarme. **

Levanté la ceja, curioso por aquella declaración. Y sin saber el motivo, nuevamente, pensé que esto sería vital.

**Charlie se marchó primero, directo a la comisaría, que era su esposa y su familia. **

Charlie sonrió con tristeza y nadie, nuevamente, dijo algo.

**Examiné la cocina después de que se fuera, todavía sentada en una de las tres sillas, ninguna de ellas a juego, junto a la vieja mesa cuadrada de roble. La cocina era pequeña, con paneles oscuros en las paredes, armarios amarillo chillón y un suelo de linóleo blanco. Nada había cambiado. **

Charlie suspiró. Al parecer él quería recordar el pasado.

**Hacía dieciocho años, mi madre había pintado los armarios con la esperanza de introducir un poco de luz solar en la casa.**

―Cosa que nunca pudo― musitó Charlie muy bajo, sin ser consciente que el oído vampiro escuchaba todo.

Sentí lástima por él y su mala suerte.

**Había una hilera de fotos encima del pequeño hogar del cuarto de estar, que colindaba con la cocina y era del tamaño de una caja de zapatos. La primera foto era de la boda de Charlie con mi madre en Las Vegas,**

Charlie sonrió con nostalgia, recordando, supuse yo, su boda.

**y luego la que nos tomó a los tres una amable enfermera del hospital donde nací, **

Sonrió con adoración. Se notaba que el jefe Swan amaba a su hija.

**seguida por una sucesión de mis fotografías escolares hasta el año pasado. Verlas me resultaba muy embarazoso. Tenía que convencer a Charlie de que las pusiera en otro sitio, al menos mientras yo viviera aquí.**

Charlie asintió como si quisiese obedecerle a su hija. Sonreí.

**Era imposible permanecer en aquella casa y no darse cuenta de que Charlie no se había repuesto de la marcha de mi madre. Eso me hizo sentir incómoda.**

―Lo siento mucho, Charlie― solté antes de darme cuenta de lo que había dicho.

¿Qué me pasaba? ¿Por qué razón llegaba y decía cosas sin detenerme a pensar primero?¿Por qué actuaba así?

Sin lugar a dudas, sorprendí a todos, porque ellos me enviaban miradas que iban desde la incredulidad, pasando por el asombro y terminando con un movimiento negativo de cabezas. Reprimí un gruñido.

―No lo sientas, Edward― dijo Charlie, dedicándome una sonrisa cálida―. La vida es así― asentí―. Y gracias por la preocupación― otra sonrisa se poso en su rostro. No pude evitarlo, le sonreí de vuelta antes de continuar con la lectura.

**No quería llegar demasiado pronto al instituto, pero no podía permanecer en la casa más tiempo, por lo que me puse el anorak, **

Alice entrecerró los ojos, pero no dijo nada.

**tan grueso que recordaba a uno de esos trajes empleados en caso de peligro biológico**

―¡Dios Santo! ― exclamó Emmett, antes de comenzar a reír estúpidamente.

Y los demás, a pesar que pensaban que la mente de Bella era rara, se pusieron a reír con él. Les tomó cerca de cinco minutos dejar de reír, todo gracias al don de Jasper. Entonces, lectura continúo.

**, y me encaminé hacia la llovizna.**

Suspiré nuevamente.

**Aún chispeaba, pero no lo bastante para que me calara mientras buscaba la llave de la casa, que siempre estaba escondida debajo del alero que había junto a la puerta, y cerrara. El ruido de mis botas de agua nuevas resultaba enervante. Añoraba el crujido habitual de la grava al andar.**

Alice se estremeció.

**No pude detenerme a admirar de nuevo el vehículo, como deseaba, y me apresuré a escapar de la húmeda neblina que se arremolinaba sobre mi cabeza y se agarraba al pelo por debajo de la capucha.**

Sin querer, reí por lo bajo. Nadie me escuchó, gracias al cielo.

**Dentro del monovolumen estaba cómoda y a cubierto. Era obvio que Charlie o Billy debían de haberlo limpiado, **

―No, te equivocas, Bells. Yo lo limpié― dijo Jacob con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Volví a gruñir mientras los demás reían por su entusiasmo**.**

**pero la tapicería marrón de los asientos aún olía tenuemente a tabaco, gasolina y menta. El coche arrancó a la primera, con gran alivio por mi parte, aunque en medio de un gran estruendo, y luego hizo mucho ruido mientras avanzaba al ralentí. **

Rosalie y yo nos estremecimos.

**Bueno, un monovolumen tan antiguo debía de tener algún defecto. **

Y nos reímos por eso.

**La anticuada radio funcionaba, un añadido que no me esperaba.**

_Y yo tampoco,_ pensé riendo por lo bajo.

**Fue fácil localizar el instituto pese a no haber estado antes. **

―Es fácil― dijimos los adolescentes Cullens, rodeando los ojos mientras los demás nos veían raro. Suspiré.

**El edificio se hallaba, como casi todo lo demás en el pueblo, junto a la carretera. No resultaba obvio que fuera una escuela, sólo me detuve gracias al cartel que indicaba que se trataba del instituto de Forks. Se parecía a un conjunto de esas casas de intercambio en época de vacaciones construidas con ladrillos de color granate. **

Nuevamente, los adolescentes Cullens nos reímos por la ocurrencia de la humana.

―Cada vez me encanta más y más esta chica― habló Emmett riendo por lo bajo―. Tiene una mente muy divertida.

Y le di la razón, aunque me molestó que dijera "me encanta esta chica".

_Cullen, basta ya, estás haciendo y diciendo ridiculeces, contrólate_ Pensé auto-rentándome_. _Miré, entonces, a las personas en el hall y todas parecieron estar de acuerdo con mi hermano. Suspiré antes de que Alice continuase.

**Había tantos árboles y arbustos que a primera vista no podía verlo en su totalidad. ¿Dónde estaba el ambiente de un instituto?, me pregunté con nostalgia. ¿Dónde estaban las alambradas y los detectores de metales?**

―¿Para qué querría eso? ― preguntó Emily, frunciendo el ceño.

―Seguramente en su antigua escuela habían detectores de metales― contestó Carlisle rápidamente.

Ella asintió y no dijo más.

**Aparqué frente al primer edificio, encima de cuya entrada había un cartelito que rezaba «Oficina principal». No vi otros coches aparcados allí, por lo que estuve segura de que estaba en zona prohibida, pero decidí que iba a pedir indicaciones en lugar de dar vueltas bajo la lluvia como una tonta. **

―Inteligente― comentó Carlisle para sí, pero todos escuchamos, incluyendo Charlie―. Cualquier otro se quedaría deambulando como un tonto― explicó cuando vio las miradas centradas en él.

Todos asintieron y se quedaron callados esperando a que la lectura continuase.

**De mala gana salí de la cabina calentita del monovolumen y recorrí un sendero de piedra flanqueado por setos oscuros. Respiré hondo antes de abrir la puerta. En el interior había más luz y se estaba más caliente de lo que esperaba. La oficina era pequeña: una salita de espera con sillas plegables acolchadas, una vasta alfombra con motas anaranjadas, noticias y premios pegados sin orden ni concierto en las paredes y un gran reloj que hacía tictac de forma ostensible. **

Hice una mueca de desagrado por la descripción. Esa oficina era la de la señora Cope. Vi, entonces, de reojo cómo a Emmett se le extendía una sonrisa por su rostro, mientras pensaba _"Eddie, en esa oficina está tu novia". _Le gruñí en respuesta.

―Edward, hijo, ¿qué te sucede? ― me preguntó Esme confundida por mi actitud.

―Pregúntale a Emmett y a su sonrisa estúpida, mamá― le respondí gruñendo. No había necesidad de decir lo que pensaba.

Todos, incluyendo a los lobos y Charlie, se volvieron en dirección a mi hermano, quién fingía inocencia, encogiéndose de hombros.

―La señora Cope es novia de Eddie, Eddie, mamá― susurró e informó lo suficientemente alto para que todos escuchasen.

―Que no es mi novia, Em― grité―. Podría ser mi abuela con los años que tiene― seguí gritando mientras un escalofrió se extendía por mi cuerpo. Aunque, técnicamente, yo era más viejo que ella.

―Claro, Edward; pero se te olvida el coqueteo que hace cuando le dices algo y ella te responde―dijo, levantando una ceja y riendo por lo bajo. Mis demás hermanos esbozaron una sonrisa en su rostro.

Gruñí y me crucé de brazos.

―Emmett, es suficiente―le regañó Carlisle.

―Si vuelves a burlarte de tu hermano, pierdes tu Jeep por unos cuantos meses― siguió con el reto, Esme.

Emmett gruñó, mientras murmuraba Lo siento, papá, lo siento mamá, los siento, Eddie y Rose se apresuraba en consolarlo. Yo, en cambio, reía por lo bajo.

Ninguno de los lobos hizo ademán alguno de hablar. Estaban bastante sorprendidos por la interacción que estábamos teniendo.

**Las plantas crecían por doquier en sus macetas de plástico, por si no hubiera suficiente vegetación fuera.**

**Un mostrador alargado dividía la habitación en dos, con cestas metálicas llenas de papeles sobre la encimera y anuncios de colores chillones pegados en el frontal. Detrás del mostrador había tres escritorios. Una pelirroja regordeta con gafas se sentaba en uno de ellos. **

Gruñí sin proponérmelo, mientras mis demás hermanos trataban de no reír.

**Llevaba una camiseta de color púrpura que, de inmediato, me hizo sentir que yo iba demasiado elegante.**

Alice levantó una ceja, pero no dijo nada.

**La mujer pelirroja alzó la vista.**

— **¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?**

—**Soy Isabella Swan —le informé, y de inmediato advertí en su mirada un atisbo de reconocimiento. **

―Por supuesto― susurré.

Todos asintieron de acuerdo conmigo.

**Me esperaban. Sin duda, había sido el centro de los cotilleos. **

Inmediatamente, mi ceja se levanto. Era increíble cómo su mente trabajaba de manera extraña, pero aún así acertaba a lo que sucedía a su alrededor porque indudablemente era el centro de los cotilleos. Isabella era un humano muy interesante.

**La hija de la caprichosa ex mujer del jefe de policía al fin regresaba a casa.**

―Debe ser así cómo hablan de ti― comentaron Leah y Emily, frunciendo el ceño.

Y era así, como decían ellas. Vi, otra vez de reojo, cómo casi todos fruncían el ceño, disgustados por la actitud de la gente de Forks.

—**Por supuesto —dijo.**

**Rebuscó entre los documentos precariamente apilados hasta encontrar los que buscaba.**

—**Precisamente aquí tengo el horario de tus clases y un plano de la escuela.**

―No entiendo por qué entregan ese plano. Es fácil localizar los edificios de clases― dijo Jasper, rodeando sus ojos.

Los jóvenes Cullens asentimos.

**Trajo varias cuartillas al mostrador para enseñármelas. Repasó todas mis clases y marcó el camino más idóneo para cada una en el plano; luego, me entregó el comprobante de asistencia para que lo firmara cada profesor y se lo devolviera al finalizar las clases. **

Los adolescentes Cullens rodeamos los ojos. Era tan absurdo lo del plano y la asistencia.

**Me dedicó una sonrisa y, al igual que Charlie, me dijo que esperaba que me gustara Forks. Le devolví la sonrisa más convincente posible.**

Levanté una ceja, dudando que se haya creído esa sonrisa. Suspiré pesadamente antes de la lectura siguiese.

**Los demás estudiantes comenzaban a llegar cuando regresé al monovolumen. Los seguí, me uní a la cola de coches y conduje hasta el otro lado de la escuela. Supuso un alivio comprobar que casi todos los vehículos tenían aún más años que el mío, **

Me estremecí junto a Rosalie. Realmente los autos de este pueblo eran tan anticuados y viejos.

**ninguno era ostentoso. En Phoenix, vivía en uno de los pocos barrios pobres del distrito Paradise Valley. Era habitual ver un Mercedes nuevo o un Porsche en el aparcamiento de los estudiantes.**

―Me encantaría tener un Porsche― saltó Alice en su asiento, provocando que todos se rieran de ella. Mi hermana arrugó la frente sin decir nada y volvió a leer.

**El mejor coche de los que allí había era un flamante Volvo, y destacaba. **

―¡Mi Volvo!― exclamé con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Todos, sin excepción alguna, me miraron con extrañeza.

―¿Ese es tu auto? ― preguntó Charlie, levantando una ceja. Asentí

El jefe Swan se quedó callado luego de mi respuesta. Alice, entonces, decidió seguir leyendo.

**Aun así, apagué el motor en cuanto aparqué en una plaza libre para que el estruendo no atrajera la atención de los demás sobre mí.**

_¿Por qué ella será así?, ¿Por qué no le gustará la atención?_ Se cuestionaba Rosalie sorprendida. Levanté la ceja, curioso por los pensamientos no mezquinos de mi hermana. Un segundo después, Ella se dio cuenta que la miraba incrédulo, rodó, entonces, los ojos y esbozó una media sonrisa, a cual me dejo aún más sorprendido. Era casi inaudito lo que el libro estaba haciendo con nosotros.

**Examiné el plano en el monovolumen, intentando memorizarlo con la esperanza de no tener que andar consultándolo todo el día. Lo guardé en la mochila, me la eché al hombro y respiré hondo. ****Puedo hacerlo, ****me mentí sin mucha convicción. ****Nadie me va a morder.**

Todos reímos por la ocurrencia de Isabella.

**Al final, suspiré y salí del coche.**

**Mantuve la cara escondida bajo la capucha y anduve hasta la acera abarrotada de jóvenes. Observé con alivio que mi sencilla chaqueta negra no llamaba la atención.**

Rosalie, nuevamente, estaba sorprendida y confundida a la vez, por los pensamientos de la niña.

**Una vez pasada la cafetería, el edificio número tres resultaba fácil de localizar, ya que había un gran «3» pintado en negro sobre un fondo blanco con forma de cuadrado en la esquina del lado este.**

―Por eso es fácil localizar los edificios― rodeamos los ojos mis hermanos y yo.

Nuestros padres rieron por lo bajo mientras los lobos y Charlie trataban de contener la risa.

**Noté que mi respiración se acercaba a hiperventilación al aproximarme a la puerta. Para paliarla, contuve el aliento y entré detrás de dos personas que llevaban impermeables de estilo unisex.**

Alice se estremeció.

**El aula era pequeña. Los alumnos que tenía delante se detenían en la entrada para colgar sus abrigos en unas perchas; había varias. Los imité. Se trataba de dos chicas, una rubia de tez clara como la porcelana y otra, también pálida, de pelo castaño claro. Al menos, mi piel no sería nada excepcional aquí.**

Rodeé mis ojos. Esta chica era increíble.

**Entregué el comprobante al profesor, un hombre alto y calvo**

―Sr. Masón― dijimos los jóvenes Cullen al unísono y riendo por lo bajo.

Nuestros padres tuvieron que ahogar su risa, mientras los lobos miraban incrédulos nuestras reacciones. Charlie, por otro lado, miraba atento al libro.

**al que la placa que descansaba sobre su escritorio lo identificaba como Sr. Masón.**

―Lo dijimos― volvimos a decir.

Esme y Carlisle rodearon sus ojos. Los lobos y Charlie seguían mirándonos anonadados.

**Se quedó mirándome embobado al ver mi nombre, **

Charlie gruñó. Nadie se atrevió a decir nada.

**pero no me dedicó ninguna palabra de aliento, y yo, por supuesto, me puse colorada como un tomate. Pero al menos me envió a un pupitre vacío al fondo de la clase sin presentarme al resto de los compañeros. **

_Por lo menos _Pensé para mis adentros, acordándome de la presentación que tuve que hacer yo en esa clase con "ciertas personitas mujeres", mirándome embobadas.

**A éstos les resultaba difícil mirarme al estar sentada en la última fila, pero se las arreglaron para conseguirlo.**

Sin saber muy bien por qué motivo lo hacía, un gruñido terrorífico se escapó de mi garganta. Estos niños eran tan infantiles. Estaba claro que a ella no lo gustaba la atención y ellos no hacían más que mirarla como a un objeto brillante, digno de un trofeo. Reprimí mi furia y las ganas de protegerla de esas miradas. En este pueblo todos eran tan chismosos y maleducados.

―¿Te encuentras bien, Edward? ― me preguntó Esme preocupada por mí.

―Estoy bien― me las arreglé para contestarle, sobándome la sien. Aún estaba enfadado por aquellos niños y niñas idiotas.

―Ya veo― dijo mi madre, haciéndole una seña a Alice para que continuase leyendo y con una sonrisa misteriosa en su rostro.

Y sólo ahí me percaté que los lobos y Charlie me miraban con cierto grado de miedo en sus ojos. Para mi suerte, mi hermana se apresuró a leer.

**Mantuve la vista clavada en la lista de lecturas que me había entregado el profesor. Era bastante básica: Bronté, Shakespeare, Chaucer, Faulkner. Los había leído a todos,**

― ¿Básica? ― cuestioné con una ceja levantada ― ¿Y se leyó todos?

―Bueno, mi hija tiene un gusto distinto a los otros― contestó Charlie, volviéndose rojo.

Me quedé mirándolo, pero no dije absolutamente nada. Isabella era un humano realmente interesante. Nunca me había topado o leído sobre uno como ella. Sacudí, entonces, la cabeza y espere a que Alice continuase leyendo.

**lo cual era cómodo... y aburrido.**

_Nos dices _Escuché pensar a mis hermanos. Reprimí una risa y continúe escuchando la lectura.

**Me pregunté si mi madre me enviaría la carpeta con los antiguos trabajos de clase o si creería que la estaba engañando. **

―Eso está mal, Bella― le recriminó Charlie, negando con la cabeza y regañándola como si ella estuviese aquí.

Y mientras todos reían por lo bajo ante la reacción del jefe Swan, pensaba en el apodo de él para su hija…_Bella…_Algo en mí dijo que le sentaba de las mil maravillas, pese a no haberla visto nunca.

**Recreé nuestra discusión mientras el profesor continuaba con su perorata. Cuando sonó el zumbido casi nasal del timbre, un chico flacucho, con acné y pelo grasiento, se ladeó desde un pupitre al otro lado del pasillo para hablar conmigo.**

―Eric― dijimos los "hijos Cullen", rodeando los ojos mientras nuestros padres e invitados nos miraban entre divertidos y extrañados ante nuestra actitud.

—**Tú eres Isabella Swan, ¿verdad?**

Ahogué un gruñido.

**Parecía demasiado amable, el típico miembro de un club de ajedrez.**

Alice y Rosalie asintieron con la cabeza.

—**Bella —le corregí. **

_Bella…Bella…Bella…_Realmente seguía pensando que le sentaba de las mil maravillas. Y sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, esbocé una pequeña y tierna sonrisa en mi rostro.

**En un radio de tres sillas, todos se volvieron para mirarme.**

Nuevamente, gruñí por lo bajo. Todos en este pueblo eran unos chismosos.

— **¿Dónde tienes la siguiente clase? —preguntó. Tuve que comprobarlo con el programa que tenía en la mochila.**

—**Eh... Historia, con Jefferson, en el edificio seis.**

**Mirase donde mirase, había ojos curiosos por doquier.**

― ¡Niños idiotas y maleducados! ― gruñí por lo bajo―. Claramente se nota que a Bella no le gusta la atención y todos ellos la miran como si fuese un trofeo o un objeto brillante digno de ser admirado.

Durante tres segundos, nadie halló qué decir. Y esos segundos fueron suficientes para hacerme ver que otra vez estaba actuando sin ser consciente de mis palabras y actos, ¿qué me sucedía?, ¿Por qué, de pronto, encontraba que la gente de Forks era chismosa cuando nunca en el tiempo que llevo viviendo aquí había pensado así? ¿Sería por causa de Isabella? Sacudí la cabeza justo para ver a todos asentir, de acuerdo con mis palabras, aunque Alice, Esme y Rosalie me miraban de forma misteriosa.

Intenté leer sus pensamientos, pero no pude acceder a ellos. Las tres me bloqueaban. Suspiré resignado al tiempo que Alice volvía a leer.

—**Voy al edificio cuatro, podría mostrarte el camino —demasiado amable, sin duda**

―Sin dudas― repetimos los adolescentes Cullen, frunciendo el ceño y rodando los ojos.

—**. Me llamo Eric —añadió.**

―Lo dijimos― reímos los hermanos Cullen.

Los demás, rodearon los ojos.

**Sonreí con timidez.**

—**Gracias.**

_Amable y tímida _Pensé, suspirando lentamente. No lograba entender, aún, por qué motivo estaba haciendo una pequeña lista en mi mente sobre el comportamiento de Isabella.

**Recogimos nuestros abrigos y nos adentramos en la lluvia, que caía con más fuerza. Hubiera jurado que varias personas nos seguían lo bastante cerca para escuchar a hurtadillas. **

―¡Qué gente más grosera y chismosa hay en este pueblo! ― exclamó Esme enfadada.

―Eso mismo pienso yo― concordó Charlie con Esme enrabiado. Todos los demás, asentían de acuerdo con ambos―. Miran a mi hija como un objeto brillante y eso es ser grosero. Y yo no permitiré que nada ni nadie la hiera o sea maleducada con ella.

Les di la razón a los dos. Y me prometí que cuando Bella estuviese aquí, no dejaría que nadie actuase así con ella.

**Esperaba no estar volviéndome paranoica.**

―No lo estás― gruñimos todos, entrecerrando los ojos.

—**Bueno, es muy distinto de Phoenix, ¿eh? —preguntó.**

—**Mucho.**

—**Allí no llueve a menudo, ¿verdad?**

—**Tres o cuatro veces al año.**

—**Vaya, no me lo puedo ni imaginar.**

―¡Idiota! ― rodaron los ojos Alice y Rosalie exasperadas.

—**Hace mucho sol —le expliqué.**

—**No se te ve muy bronceada.**

―Doble idiota― apuntaron Sue, Emily y Leah.

—**Es la sangre albina de mi madre.**

**Me miró con aprensión. Suspiré. No parecía que las nubes y el sentido del humor encajaran demasiado bien. Después de estar varios meses aquí, habría olvidado cómo emplear el sarcasmo.**

―Despreocúpate, Bells. Nos encargaremos que no suceda eso― rió maliciosamente Emmett, frotándose las manos de anticipación.

Rodeé mis ojos mientras que Carlisle y Esme negaban con la cabeza ante la actitud de Emmett.

**Pasamos junto a la cafetería de camino hacia los edificios de la zona sur, cerca del gimnasio. Eric me acompañó hasta la puerta, aunque la podía identificar perfectamente.**

Todos, sin excepciones, rodamos nuestros ojos. Estos humanos eran realmente desesperantes.

—**En fin, suerte —dijo cuando rocé el picaporte—. Tal vez coincidamos en alguna otra clase.**

_Espero que no _Pensé ahogando un pequeño gruñido.

¡Vamos, Cullen!, ¿qué te pasa? ¿ por qué te comportas de esta manera tan…preocupada por la humana y sus amistades? No te debería importar. Es sólo una humana. Ya no te preocupes por ella y sus amigos. No son importantes, pero no permitas que nadie la vea como un objeto. Sacudí mi cabeza cuando Alice volvía a leer sin haberse percatado en mi pensamiento privado. Suspiré aliviado antes de prestarle atención a la lectura.

**Parecía esperanzado. Le dediqué una sonrisa que no comprometía a nada y entré.**

―Así se hace, Bella. Sin comprometerse a nada― sonrieron Alice y Rosalie

Yo las imité sin saber el motivo por el cual lo hacía.

**El resto de la mañana transcurrió de forma similar. **

Rodeé mis ojos, exasperado ante la actitud de aquellos humanos.

**Mi profesor de Trigonometría, el señor Varner, a quien habría odiado de todos modos por la asignatura que enseñaba, fue el único que me obligó a permanecer delante de toda la clase para presentarme a mis compañeros. **

―Ese profesor― gruñó Charlie―, es un maleducado.

Nadie quiso añadir nada más, pero por lo que leí en las mentes de los demás, todos estaban de acuerdo con las palabras dichas por el jefe Swan.

**Balbuceé, me sonrojé y tropecé con mis propias botas al volver a mi pupitre.**

Emmett volvía a rodar por el suelo, mientras que Carlisle y Esme lo miraban con reproche y nuestros invitados atónitos.

**Después de dos clases, empecé a reconocer varias caras en cada asignatura. Siempre había alguien con más coraje que los demás que se presentaba y me preguntaba si me gustaba Forks. **

―La gente― murmuró Charlie enfadado.

**Procuré actuar con diplomacia, pero por lo general mentí mucho. Al menos, no necesité el plano.**

―Al menos― vociferó Charlie, ya irritado ante la actitud de la gente de Forks.

**Una chica se sentó a mi lado tanto en clase de Trigonometría como de español, y me acompañó a la cafetería para almorzar. Era muy pequeña, varios centímetros por debajo de mi uno sesenta, pero casi alcanzaba mi estatura gracias a su oscura melena de rizos alborotados. **

―Jessica― dijeron Emmett y Jasper irritados.

―Ella es una perra― añadieron Rosalie y Alice enrabiadas.

―Totalmente irritante― finalicé enojado.

Nuestros invitados nos miraron sorprendidos. Y capté varios pensamientos:

_¿Cómo se atreven a hablar así de una mujer? _Pensaban Emily, Leah y Sue enfadadas.

_¿Por qué hablarían así de ella? _Jacob, Seth, Sam y toda la manada de lobos nos miraban boquiabiertos.

_No tendrían que hablar así _ Billy, Charlie y Harry nos miraban con reproche.

Pero antes de que alguien pudiese reaccionar:

―No se habla así de las mujeres― nos reprendió Esme asqueada por nuestra actitud.

―Pero ella se lo merece, mamá― nos defendimos al unísono.

―Nadie se merece tal ofensa y grosería― nos regañó Carlisle severamente.

―Si ustedes la conocieran en profundidad, no dirían lo mismo― les rebatí enrabiado.

―Eso no nos interesa― nos volvió a regañar Esme, aunque ella se había dado cuenta de lo que significaba esa "profundidad"―Alice, sigue leyendo. Y para los demás, cualquier insinuación como esa y estarán castigados, ¡Entendido!

Asentimos con la cabeza, mientras nuestros invitados nos volvían a mirar anonadados. Nuevamente, identifiqué en los pensamientos de Billy la sorpresa al ver nuestras reacciones y nuestro comportamiento como si fuésemos una familia. Volví a bufar porque sí lo éramos. Ellos lo comprenderían más temprano que tarde.

**No me acordaba de su nombre, **

Nos reímos por lo bajo por aquello, pero Esme nos escuchó y nos reprendió con la mirada.

**por lo que me limité a sonreír mientras parloteaba sobre los profesores y las clases. Tampoco intenté comprenderlo todo.**

Asentí con la cabeza, de acuerdo con lo que decía Bella.

**Nos sentamos al final de una larga mesa con varias de sus amigas a quienes me presentó. Se me olvidaron los nombres de todas en cuanto los pronunció. **

Volvimos a sonreír entre dientes.

**Parecían orgullosas por tener el coraje de hablar conmigo. El chico de la clase de Lengua y Literatura, Eric, me saludó desde el otro lado de la sala.**

Otra vez, gruñí por lo bajo, mientras que Alice, Esme y Rosalie me miraban con una pequeña y radiante sonrisa en el rostro. Nuevamente, intenté leerles la mente; pero me bloqueaban. Lo que acrecentó mi curiosidad por aquellas sonrisas.

**Y allí estaba, sentada en el comedor, intentando entablar conversación con siete desconocidas llenas de curiosidad, cuando los vi por primera vez.**

―Algo me dice que somos nosotros― anunció Alice, tensándose levemente.

Nuestros invitados la vieron con horror _¿qué significaba todo aquello?_

Nosotros, en cambio, nos tensamos brevemente, ¿cómo nos describiría? Algo en mí se sintió ansioso de lo que ella diría de la familia blanca como la piza, aunque aún no entendía qué me pasaba.

**Se sentaban en un rincón de la cafetería, en la otra punta de donde yo me encontraba. **

_Una gran distancia _Pensó Carlisle, mientras asentía con la cabeza. Yo estaba seguro que nos describiría como unos seres celestiales y que tendría miedo de nosotros.

**Eran cinco. **

Nuestros invitados posaron sus miradas en nosotros. Me sentí incomodo con eso.

**No conversaban ni comían pese a que todos tenían delante una bandeja de comida. **

Nos tensamos al instante. Ningún humano en toda nuestra existencia se había fijado si comíamos o no, ¿por qué ella sí? ¿Por qué? Esto podría ser peligroso para nosotros.

Miré a mi familia y escaneé sus pensamientos. Los seis pensaban de manera similar a la mía.

―Tranquilos, que no creo que noté nada más, es una gran distancia a la que se haya de nosotros― habló rápido Carlisle para calmarnos mientras Jasper nos enviaba oleadas de tranquilidad.

Y gracias al cielo solo la familia oyó a Carlisle, Sin embargo, algo me decía que no era como mi padre había predicho. Me estremecí.

**No me miraban de forma estúpida como casi todos los demás, por lo que no había peligro: podía estudiarlos sin temor a encontrarme con un par de ojos excesivamente interesados. Pero no fue eso lo que atrajo mi atención.**

Nos miramos con gran temor. Ella podría descubrir algo porque de lo poco que había leído, ella no era como otros humanos.

**No se parecían lo más mínimo a ningún otro estudiante. De los tres chicos, uno era fuerte, tan musculoso que parecía un verdadero levantador de pesas, y de pelo oscuro y rizado. **

―Emmett― soltamos los Cullen , mientras que el aludido hacía como que levantaba pesas para la diversión de nuestros invitados. Rodeé mis ojos.

**Otro, más alto y delgado, era igualmente musculoso y tenía el cabello del color de la miel. **

―Jasper― repetimos.

**El último era desgarbado, menos corpulento, y llevaba despeinado el pelo castaño dorado. Tenía un aspecto más juvenil que los otros dos, **

―¡Juvenil!―me quejé, cruzándome de brazos.

Mis hermanos, como no, se burlaban de mí. Rodeé mis ojos.

**que podrían estar en la universidad o incluso ser profesores aquí en vez de estudiantes.**

La diversión se esfumó al instante. Tan cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos de la verdad.

**Las chicas eran dos polos opuestos. La más alta era escultural. Tenía una figura preciosa, del tipo que se ve en la portada del número dedicado a trajes de baño de la revista ****Sports Illustrated, ****y con el que todas las chicas pierden buena parte de su autoestima sólo por estar cerca. Su pelo rubio caía en cascada hasta la mitad de la espalda. **

Rosalie sonrió con aire de suficiencia_Adoré como me describió Bella._

Rose como siempre pensando en sí misma. Rodeé mis ojos al tiempo que Emmett la abrazaba.

**La chica baja tenía aspecto de duendecillo de facciones finas, un fideo. Su pelo corto era rebelde, con cada punta señalando en una dirección, y de un negro intenso.**

―No soy un duende― se quejó Alice, rebatando en el sillón.

―Lo eres― reímos de ella.

Ella se cruzó de brazos mientras nuestros invitados trataban de no reír.

**Aun así, todos se parecían muchísimo. Eran blancos como la cal, los estudiantes más pálidos de cuantos vivían en aquel pueblo sin sol. Más pálidos que yo, que soy albina. **

―Está notando demasiado― apuntó Jasper, lo suficientemente alto para que todos escuchasen._ Podría descubrirnos de un momento para otro._

Y tenía razón, si ella seguía notando estas cosas, sería un problema para nosotros. Nos meteríamos en serios aprietos con los Vulturis si se llegasen a enterar que un humano nota o sabe demasiado de los vampiros debido a las reglas que ellos habían establecido para nuestro propio bien, aunque técnicamente ya estábamos en un lío porque Charlie lo sabía. El problema era que en el libro ninguno lo sabía aún….Isabella…Isabella…Ella no era como cualquier ser humano que haya conocido, ya que no solo era perspicaz, sacrificada, humilde, tímida, terca, sino también observadora, lo cual nos haría meternos en un gran problema Vi, en ese momento, las expresiones de preocupación en mi familia. Estaban asustados por lo mucho que ella estaba notando.

―¿Qué está notando demasiado? ― preguntó, levantando una ceja, Charlie.

Para los vampiros sólo había pasados dos o tres segundos desde que Jasper había dicho aquello y por estar reflexionado, ninguno pudo percatarse de lo que Charlie estaba pensando, a pesar de que era mi trabajo garantizar que nadie nos tomase por sorpresa.

―Lo sabrás en breve― le respondió Carlisle con simplicidad _Al ritmo que va, Bella descubrirá qué somos._

Charlie asintió aunque pensaba en las palabras dichas por Jasper con respecto a cuánto estaba notando Isabella. Y no solo él, sino también los lobos quiénes estaban curiosos.

Alice, rápidamente, se dispuso a leer.

**Todos tenían ojos muy oscuros, a pesar de la diferente gama de colores de los cabellos, y ojeras malvas, similares al morado de los hematomas. **

_¿Cómo pudo notar el color de los ojos? _Pensó Rosalie y Jasper aturdidos.

_¿No fuimos a cazar? _Pensaron Emmett, Alice y Esme curiosos.

_Bella no es un ser humano como los otros. Nota demasiado para estar ubicada en el otro lado del salón. Y lo que es peor, no hemos cazado en varias semanas _Le di la razón a lo pensando por Carlisle, antes de que Alice continuase leyendo.

**Era como si todos padecieran de insomnio **

Volvimos a mirar el libro, asombrados. Jamás en mi vida me había topado-en este caso leído-sobre un ser humano que notase tanto estando en una posición tan alejada de nosotros. Era inaudito algo como esto.

**o se estuvieran recuperando de una rotura de nariz, aunque sus narices, al igual que el resto de sus facciones, eran rectas, perfectas, simétricas.**

_Lo que nos identifica como vampiros _Pensó mi familia al unísono, aún aturdidos por las cosas que estaba notando Bella.

**Pero nada de eso era el motivo por el que no conseguía apartar la mirada.**

En ese momento, vi de reojo a los lobos y Charlie estudiarnos con la mirada a medida que el libro iba avanzando. Y por lo que leí en sus mentes, ninguno se había fijado en nuestras facciones como Bella. Simplemente ella no era como los otros humanos.

**Continué mirándolos porque sus rostros, tan diferentes y tan similares al mismo tiempo, eran de una belleza inhumana y devastadora.**

―Tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos― murmuré alto para que todos escuchasen, suspirando innecesariamente.

Los lobos y Charlie me miraron sin comprender.

―Bella, a pesar de estar ubicaba al otro lado del salón, notó cosas que ningún humano a esa distancia podría notar― explicó mi padre por mí―.Incluso las personas que se atreven a estar lo suficientemente cerca de nosotros no notan esas cosas como lo hizo ella, porque la naturaleza humana los hace no mirarnos y apartarse lo más rápido posible― suspiró antes de continuar―. Eso me hace pensar que Bella no es como los otros humanos. Ella es muy observadora y nos descubrió casi al instante― siguió comentando Carlisle, pero lo hacía para sí, a pesar que todos escuchábamos a la perfección lo que decía―. Sí ella hubiese leído sobre vampiros antes de venir aquí estoy seguro que nos hubiera descubierto en el acto y nos hubiéramos metido en muchos líos. Ella, sin dudarlo, es un humano especial para haber notado tanto con una sola mirada

Al finalizar su discurso, el silencio inundó el hall, mientras todos intentábamos hallarle lógica a lo que decía.

Yo pensaba lo mismo que Carlisle. Bella no era como los otros humanos, ya que ninguno habría notado tanto estando tan lejos de nosotros, lo que me hizo preguntar qué clase de chica era aquella, qué tanto descubriría de nosotros…Esa última pregunta me hizo estremecer. Ella no podía descubrirnos, sería fatal. No sería adecuado…

Algo en mí se desplomó cuando pensé eso, pero, ¿por qué sentí aquello? Ella no debía saber nuestro secreto, no debía…Aún así, me sentía desquebrajarme por dentro… ¿qué me pasaba? No lograba entenderme a mí mismo.

―Tienes razón― habló Charlie, sacándome de mis pensamientos, aunque no habían pasado ni dos segundos desde que Carlisle había terminado de decir su discurso―. Yo no había notado para nada esas cosas hasta que mi hija las nombró.

Los lobos le dieron la razón. Después de aquello, Alice siguió leyendo.

**Eran rostros como nunca esperas ver, excepto tal vez en las páginas retocadas de una revista de moda. O pintadas por un artista antiguo, como el semblante de un ángel. **

―¡Ángel!― repetí anonadado― . Somos cualquier cosa menos ángeles.

Esto era completamente absurdo. Nosotros éramos unos monstruos, unos demonios, no unos ángeles, ¿en qué estaba pensando Bella? Sacudí mi cabeza al tiempo que mi familia me miraba de forma severa y nuestros invitados me miraran en estado de shock y no los culpaba.

**Resultaba difícil decidir quién era más bello, tal vez la chica rubia perfecta**

Rosalie sonrió abiertamente _Me está gustando esta chica._

**o el joven de pelo castaño dorado.**

Sin ser consciente, esbocé una sonrisa. Me halagaba el saber que me encontraba bonito. Sentí algo en mi estómago, pero el problema era que no sabía las razones de aquella sensación. Jamás había sentido algo así.

**Los cinco desviaban la mirada los unos de los otros, también del resto de los estudiantes y de cualquier cosa hasta donde pude colegir. La chica más pequeña se levantó con la bandeja —el refresco sin abrir, la manzana sin morder—**

_Es sorprendente cómo se fija, incluso, en las cosas más minúsculas _Pensó Carlisle, reflexionando sobre aquello.

Mi demás familia tenía pensamientos similares ante la actitud de Bella, aunque seguían asustados por la cantidad de cosas que ella se percataba.

**y se alejó con un trote grácil, veloz, propio de un corcel desbocado. Asombrada por sus pasos de ágil bailarina, la contemplé vaciar su bandeja y deslizarse por la puerta trasera a una velocidad superior a lo que habría considerado posible. **

―Se fijó incluso en eso― gimió Jasper, no creyendo en lo que se leía en el libro _Nos descubrirá muy pronto._

―Es más observadora de lo que imaginé― suspiró Carlisle, quien aunque estaba preocupado por todo lo que había notado Bella, estaba muy interesado en ella _Me preguntó qué tanto más descubrirá y si será posible que interactué con nosotros._

Me quedé helado ante el último pensamiento de Carlisle. Ella no podría interactuar con nosotros. No podía ser posible. Era inaudito. No podía exponerla a este mundo así como lo planteaba él. No permitiría que Bella saliese dañada por nuestra causa. No permitiría que los Vulturis nos hicieran daño a nosotros, ni mucho menos a ella por interactuar con mi familia…Pero, ¿qué te pasa, Edward? ¿Por qué tendrías que exponerla a este mundo? No hay razón para que Bella interactué con nosotros, no la hay.

Algo en mí se desquebrajó en cuanto pensé en eso. No conocía ese sentimiento, pero no le quise dar vuelta. Ella no compartiría con nosotros. De repente, la ansiedad me embargó y no tenía idea de la razón.

Jasper me miró en ese instante _¿Qué te pasa, Edward? ¿Por qué cambias tus emociones tan rápidamente?_

Me encogí de hombros cuando no hallé que contestarle. Mi hermano me siguió mirando con curiosidad. Sacudí la cabeza y ni siquiera habían pasado tres o cuatro segundos desde el pensamiento de mi padre.

―¿Cómo es eso que se fijó incluso en Alice saliendo por la cafetería? ― interrogó Charlie con una ceja levantada.

Lo miré sorprendido. No había notado lo observador que era Charlie. De pronto, me reí de mi mismo. Considerando lo observadora que era Bella, claro que su padre era de la misma manera que ella. Eran los mismos genes de Charlie los que había heredado Bella. Tenía a quién salir. Suspiré pesadamente.

―Estoy segura que el libro lo dirá― aseguró Alice, frotándose la sien.

Charlie asintió junto a la manada, la cual estaba tan curiosa como el jefe Swan. Mi familia, en cambio, miró asombraba la reacción de Alice, ¿qué le pasaba? Era la tercera vez que se frotaba la sien.

Escaneé sus pensamientos _No sé qué me sucede, Edward. Pero no he podido ver nuestro futuro ni mucho menos el de Bella desde que me llegó la visión. _La miré perplejo. Sacudí mi cabeza. Ella siguió hablándome _Y estoy segura de que se debe a este libro._

Le di la razón. Estos libros estaban siendo demasiado reveladores. Para quitarse las miradas de mi familia de encima, Alice se dispuso a leer. Yo me encogí de hombros para que ellos no me preguntasen nada

**Miré rápidamente a los otros, que permanecían sentados, inmóviles.**

_Se fijó incluso en eso, ¿qué tipo de humana es? _Rosalie, en vez de pensar de forma egoísta, sentía curiosidad por Isabella, lo que me dejó atónito.

Ella jamás se preocupaba de los demás ni mucho menos en los humanos, justo en ese momento, Alice volvía a leer, interrumpiendo mi parloteo interior.

— **¿Quiénes son ****ésos?****—pregunté a la chica de la clase de Español, cuyo nombre se me había olvidado.**

Ahogué mi risa.

**Y de repente, mientras ella alzaba los ojos para ver a quiénes me refería, aunque probablemente ya lo supiera por la entonación de mi voz, el más delgado y de aspecto más juvenil, la miró. Durante una fracción de segundo se fijó en mi vecina, y después sus ojos oscuros se posaron sobre los míos.**

Charlie y la manada me enviaron miradas de curiosidad y perplejidad ante mi reacción en el libro.

Volví a quedarme estático. Seguramente Jessica había pensado mi nombre y yo automáticamente había alzado la cabeza para fijarme en ella, pero me había fijado en Bella. Sacudí mi cabeza. Tenía y a la vez no tenía sentido mi razonamiento, porque también podía significar que Bella estuviese pensando en mi nombre y yo alcé la cabeza para responder a su llamado, sin embargo, posé mi mirada en Jessica. Aunque había algo que aún no me encajaba luego de haber leído estos pensamientos, ¿qué tanto había escuchado de Bella? ¿Habría escuchado palabra por palabra sus pensamientos como lo hacía con el resto? Si era así, ¿por qué no hacíamos nada para frenar a Bella? ¿Por qué alguien no intervenía en aquella conversación? Quizá, sólo quizás ya luego intervendríamos. Tendría que asegurarme de escuchar todo lo que ella descubriría sobre nosotros, cuánto era capaz de observar con sus ojos y luego…y luego…le haría ver a solas que éramos peligrosos, que no se acercase y que se largase de aquí de una buena vez…

Me quedé estático nuevamente, rechazando el nerviosismo y ansiedad que me producía esa tentadora ilusión…Yo y Bella, solos en el bosque, mientras sacaba de mí mi peor demonio…Alejarla de nosotros y del peligro que significaba que ella estuviese percatándose de tanto…Me quebré con ese pensamiento, algo en mí sintió una punzada de…dolor.

Me saqué esos pensamientos de mi cabeza justo cuando:

―¿Jessica pensó en tu nombre? ― habló rápido Carlisle solo para que el oído vampiro escuchase.

―Puede ser― contesté monótonamente, aún nervioso.

Mi familia no dijo nada más. Se quedaron absortos en sus pensamientos, los cuales no quise leer.

Alice, como se dio cuenta que habían pasado por lo menos dos minutos y nadie había hablado, siguió leyendo.

**Él desvió la mirada rápidamente, aún más deprisa que yo, ruborizada de vergüenza. Su rostro no denotaba interés alguno en esa mirada furtiva, era como si mi compañera hubiera pronunciado su nombre y él, pese a haber decidido no reaccionar previamente, hubiera levantado los ojos en una involuntaria respuesta.**

Nuevamente, me quedé estático. Entonces mi primer razonamiento era verdad. Había sido Jessica quién pronunció mi nombre en su mente y yo, sin tomarme el tiempo de pensar, alcé mi vista en una involuntaria respuesta.

Suspiré largamente, inhalando y exhalando más de la cuenta. Bella se percataba de absolutamente todo y su estadía en este pueblo podría ser perjudicial para nosotros.

Escaneé los pensamientos de mi familia y sólo uno sobresalía de todos _Se percata de absolutamente todo. No se le escapa nada. No es como los otros humanos, nos tendremos que andar con cuidado._

Al parecer ninguno se había dado cuenta de que yo ya debería haberme dado cuenta en el libro, por los pensamientos que estaba teniendo Bella, que ella resultaba peligrosa para nuestro bienestar.

**Avergonzada, la chica que estaba a mi lado se rió tontamente y fijó la vista en la mesa, igual que yo.**

—**Son Edward y Emmett Cullen, y Rosalie y Jasper Hale. La que se acaba de marchar se llama Alice Cullen; todos viven con el doctor Cullen y su esposa —me respondió con un hilo de voz.**

_Chismosa _Pensé, rodando mis ojos.

**Miré de soslayo al chico guapo, que ahora contemplaba su bandeja mientras desmigajaba una rosquilla con sus largos y níveos dedos. Movía la boca muy deprisa, sin abrir apenas sus labios perfectos. Los otros tres continuaron con la mirada perdida, y, aun así, creí que hablaba en voz baja con ellos.**

―Se fija en todo― se quejó Emmett sólo para que nosotros escucháramos.

―No se le escapa nada― continúo Jasper con nerviosismo. El mismo que todos teníamos. Él trataba de enviarnos oleadas de tranquilidad, pero sin éxito.

―Me asombra que se fijé en todo― habló mi padre lo más bajo que pudo―. Estando en el otro extremo del salón, aún así se dio cuenta que estaban hablando entre sí. Me pregunto de qué.

―Obviamente le debo estar diciendo a mis hermanos de los pensamientos de la chica y lo peligroso que puede resultar para nosotros― le contesté nervioso.

Recién ahí se dieron cuenta de mis pensamientos anteriores. Y todos comenzaron a sentirse ansiosos. Jasper nos envió una oleada de tranquilidad, mientras que sentía las miradas curiosas de los lobos y Charlie sobre mí. Ellos no habían oído nuestra pequeña conversación, pero aún así sentían interés por mis acciones en el libro.

Alice se apiadó de mí y siguió leyendo.

**¡Qué nombres tan raros y anticuados!, ****pensé. **

Nos reímos con nerviosismo.

**Era la clase de nombres que tenían nuestros abuelos, **

Mi familia y yo nos estremecimos. Tan acertado y tan lejos de descubrir la verdad. Esto nos traería muchos problemas.

**pero tal vez estuvieran de moda aquí, quizá fueran los nombres propios de un pueblo pequeño. Entonces recordé que mi vecina se llamaba Jessica, un nombre perfectamente normal. Había dos chicas con ese nombre en mi clase de Historia en Phoenix.**

—**Son... guapos.**

**Me costó encontrar un término mesurado.**

―Piensa que somos guapos― se rió Emmett.

Lo ignoramos.

— **¡Ya te digo! —Jessica asintió mientras soltaba otra risita tonta—. Pero están ****juntos. ****Me refiero a Emmett y Rosalie, y a Jasper y Alice, y ****viven ****juntos.**

―¡Cómo sí fuera un delito! ― exclamó Rosalie exasperada―. No somos hermanos de sangre.

Emmett le pasó el brazo por el hombro para reconfortarla. Ninguno de nuestros invitados quiso decir algo.

**Su voz resonó con toda la conmoción y reprobación de un pueblo pequeño, pero, para ser sincera, he de confesar que aquello daría pie a grandes cotilleos incluso en Phoenix.**

Hicimos una mueca.

— **¿Quiénes son los Cullen? —pregunté—. No parecen parientes...**

—**Claro que no. El doctor Cullen es muy joven, tendrá entre veinte y muchos y treinta y pocos. Todos son adoptados. Los Hale, los rubios, son hermanos gemelos, y los Cullen son su familia de acogida.**

—**Parecen un poco mayores para estar con una familia de acogida.**

—**Ahora sí, Jasper y Rosalie tienen dieciocho años, pero han vivido con la señora Cullen desde los ocho. Es su tía o algo parecido.**

―Esa Jessica es tan chismosa― chilló Esme.

Nos tragamos nuestras palabras para no hacer que ella nos retase otra vez.

—**Es muy generoso por parte de los Cullen cuidar de todos esos niños siendo tan jóvenes.**

—**Supongo que sí —admitió Jessica muy a su pesar. Me dio la impresión de que, por algún motivo, el médico y su mujer no le caían bien. **

Asentí con la cabeza, mientras que Esme miraba ofendida al libro y Carlisle intentaba calmarla_Puede que hayas tenido razón, Edward._

No quise añadir más.

**Por las miradas que lanzaba en dirección a sus hijos adoptivos, supuse que eran celos; **

Volví a asentir. Mi familia miró enojadísima al libro. Nuestros invitados no hablan, sólo se dedicaban a escuchar.

**luego, como si con eso disminuyera la bondad del matrimonio, agregó—: Aunque tengo entendido que la señora Cullen no puede tener hijos.**

Esme sollozó en silencio, mientras Carlisle intentaba reconfortarla.

Mis hermanos y yo, entrecerramos los ojos, cabreados por la actitud de Jessica.

Los lobos nos miraban con intensidad. Mas, no dijeron nada.

**Mientras manteníamos esta conversación, dirigía miradas furtivas una y otra vez hacia donde se sentaba aquella extraña familia. Continuaban mirando las paredes y no habían probado bocado.**

_Cuando ella llegue nos encargaremos de actuar mucho más como humanos _Pensaron Alice, Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper.

— **¿Siempre han vivido en Forks? —pregunté. De ser así, seguro que los habría visto en alguna de mis visitas durante las vacaciones de verano.**

_Alguien como ella no nos olvidaría tan fácilmente _Reflexionó Carlisle, encerrado en sus pensamientos.

Le di la razón una vez más.

—**No —dijo con una voz que daba a entender que tenía que ser obvio, incluso para una recién llegada como yo—. Se mudaron aquí hace dos años, vinieron desde algún lugar de Alaska.**

Sonreímos antes los recuerdos de Alaska y de nuestra familia radicada allá.

**Experimenté una punzada de compasión y alivio. **

Jasper levantó una ceja, curioso por aquella declaración.

**Compasión porque, a pesar de su belleza, eran extranjeros y resultaba evidente que no se les admitía. Alivio por no ser la única recién llegada y, desde luego, no la más interesante.**

_Interesante observación y muy acertada. Definitivamente, Bella no es como los otros humanos _Pensó Jasper. Y tenía toda la razón. Isabella era un humano realmente interesante.

**Uno de los Cullen, el más joven, levantó la vista mientras yo los estudiaba y nuestras miradas se encontraron, en esta ocasión con una manifiesta curiosidad. Cuando desvié los ojos, me pareció que en los suyos brillaba una expectación insatisfecha.**

¿Curiosidad?, ¿Expectación insatisfecha? , ¿Por qué motivo reaccionaba así en el libro? ¿Qué significaba todo eso? No entendía nada lo que hacía en el libro. Lo único que podía pensar en ese momento era que la curiosidad se debía a que Bella estaba acertando en todo y que por eso yo la miraba así, ya que Bella jamás sintió o pensó en apartarse de nosotros o no seguir averiguando o dejar el tema hasta ahí.

No obstante, aún me sentía inquieto con lo último, lo de la expectación insatisfecha. Tal vez y sólo tal vez esperaba que en algún momento ella dejase de hacer preguntas y por eso no le enviábamos miradas atemorizantes para que dejase de estudiarnos. O tal vez estaba esperando a escuchar sus pensamientos hasta que terminase la conversación para luego decidir qué hacer con ella, rechazando al instante lo que había pensando minutos atrás con la imagen del bosque. Podía ser cualquier cosa, pero no lo sabía. Me sentía impotente porque este libro sólo mostraba sus pensamientos y no los míos, aunque no me hubiese gustado para nada que hubiera un libro mío.

Sacudí mi cabeza solo para ver a mi familia e invitados mirándome intensamente. Volví a escanear en sus mentes.

_¿Por qué curiosidad y insatisfacción? _Pensaban Carlisle y Jasper, absortos en sus pensamientos, aunque este último, enviando oleadas de tranquilidad.

_¿Por qué ella se fija en todo? _Se preguntaron con curiosidad Alice, Esme y Rosalie.

¿_Qué le pasará a Eddie? _Emmett sentía curiosidad por lo que me sucedía en el libro. Y yo quería saber igual

_No entiendo nada _ Eran los pensamientos de los lobos y Charlie.

Suspiré innecesariamente. Acto seguido, sacudí mi cabeza y le hice un gesto a Alice para que continuase. Ella comenzó a leer con la curiosidad de todos por lo que acontecía.

— **¿Quién es el chico de pelo cobrizo? —pregunté.**

―Ella pregunta específicamente por ti, Eddie, ¿cómo te sientes con eso? ― preguntó Emmett, levantando las cejas pícaramente.

―Nada― contesté monótonamente.

Aunque no era así. Sentí algo en mí, como si alguien le hubiese dado un pequeño golpecito en mi corazón de piedra, a pesar de saber que eso era imposible. Mi corazón no latía ni nunca latiría. Aún así, me seguí preguntando el porqué me sentía así. Todo esto era tan confuso que me dejaba sin poder reaccionar de manera adecuada, ¿qué había hecho Bella conmigo? ¡Vamos! Ni siquiera me había reunido con ella y todo era su culpa…Toda la confusión era por la lectura de sus pensamientos, los cuales no me dejaban de sorprender. Sus acciones sólo intensificaban mis miedos, mis dudas, mis temores…¿qué era todo esto? Lo peor del asunto era que Bella se estaba viendo como una vil villana y que esto recién comenzaba. Me sentía perdido en un mundo sin retorno, sin vuelta.

_Más le vale a Edward que no sienta nada por mi hija. _

El pensamiento de Charlie Swan me impactó con mucha fuerza, porque no me lo esperaba. Tan absortó me encontraba en mis pensamientos que no sólo estaba perdiendo el poder de reacción, sino también, el poder de los sentidos, el poder de la concentración, lo que aumentaba la imagen de Isabella como una villana por venir a hacer todo esto conmigo.

Pero no era sólo eso, también estaba el hecho de lo que decía ese pensamiento: No te quiero cerca de mi hija, Cullen.

Sin saber qué era ese sentimiento que me embargaba, me volví a desquebrajar por dentro. Isabella Swan era una chica totalmente peligrosa para mi seguridad.

Sacudí mi cabeza justo cuando Alice se disponía a leer.

**Lo miré de refilón. Seguía observándome, pero no con la boca abierta, a diferencia del resto de los estudiantes. Su rostro reflejó una ligera contrariedad. Volví a desviar la vista.**

Esto era el colmo. No solo estaba la curiosidad y la insatisfacción, sino también la contrariedad, pero… ¿por qué? No tenía sentido esa acción.

Inhalé y exhalé varias veces, dándome por vencido en este capítulo. No entendería nada. Solo podía seguir leyendo este libro.

—**Se llama Edward. Es guapísimo, por supuesto, pero no pierdas el tiempo con él. No sale con nadie. Quizá ninguna de las chicas del instituto le parece lo bastante guapa —dijo con desdén, en una muestra clara de despecho. Me pregunté cuándo la habría rechazado.**

―¿Cuál de todos los rechazos? ― pregunté, rodando los ojos.

Los demás se reían de mí. Entrecerré los ojos.

**Me mordí el labio para ocultar una sonrisa. Entonces lo miré de nuevo. Había vuelto el rostro, pero me pareció ver estirada la piel de sus mejillas, como si también estuviera sonriendo.**

¡Ah!, entonces eso significaba que estaba escuchando todos sus pensamientos y solo esperaba a que terminase la conversación para decidir qué pasaría con ella. No por nada se nombró que ella se preguntó cuando la había rechazado y yo, luego, sonreí al recordar esos rechazos. Todo encajaba ahora.

De pronto, me sentí ansioso y nervioso por saber qué le ocurriría a aquella humana.

Jasper me volvió a mirar con curiosidad. Desvié la mirada y me encontré a Carlisle absortó en sus pensamientos. Escaneé su mente _Interesante, muy interesante. Bella es muy observadora…Me pregunto que…_

Dejé de mirarlo y bloqueé sus pensamientos. No quería enterarme de nada.

**Los cuatro abandonaron la mesa al mismo tiempo, escasos minutos después. Todos se movían con mucha elegancia, incluso el forzudo. Me desconcertó verlos. El que respondía al nombre de Edward no me miró de nuevo.**

_Parece que alguien quiere que Eddie la vuelva a mirar _Se burló de mí, Emmett.

Ahogué un gruñido, lo bloqueé y ladeé mi cabeza, pero fue un error: Alice, Rosalie y Esme sonreían de forma misteriosa, como si estuviesen felices y ansiosas a la vez. Las tres me bloqueaban.

Suspiré y volví a ladear mi cabeza. Segundo error, la manada entrecerraba los ojos, enojados. Ni siquiera quise escucharlos, por lo que volví mi cabeza otra vez. Tercer error, Charlie quería matarme con una escopeta.

Tragué saliva y rogué que la lectura continuase.

**Permanecí en la mesa con Jessica y sus amigas más tiempo del que me hubiera quedado de haber estado sola. No quería llegar tarde a mis clases el primer día.**

_Responsable _Añadí a mi lista.

**Una de mis nuevas amigas, que tuvo la consideración de recordarme que se llamaba **_**Angela**_**, **

―Es una excelente chica― sonreímos los Cullen.

**tenía, como yo, clase de segundo de Biología a la hora siguiente. **

―Eso significa que tendrá esa clase conmigo― susurré por lo bajo.

Lamentablemente, todo el mundo lo escuchó. De repente, sentí todas las miradas sobre mí: Una, de seguridad, diciendo, tú eres el segundo mejor contralado de la familia, saldrá todo bien; la segunda, de enojo si es que le llegaba a hacer algo a Bella, y la última, de resignación.

Suspiré, pensando en lo mucho que sufriría aquella hora si Bella seguía notando demasiado, ¿qué haría con eso? ¿Esperaría a que la clase terminase y decidiríamos qué hacer con ella? ¿O es que acaso no me aparecería por ahí? Cualquiera fuese la respuesta, pronto lo sabría.

Entonces, un pensamiento terroríficose apoderó de mí: No había cazado ese día.

No alcancé a meditar mucho, porque la voz de Alice volviendo a leer me lo impidió.

**Nos dirigimos juntas al aula en silencio. También era tímida.**

―Por eso nos gusta― añadimos con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Nuestros padres e invitados nos sonrieron de vuelta.

**Nada más entrar en clase, Angela fue a sentarse a una mesa con dos sillas y un tablero de laboratorio con la parte superior de color negro, exactamente igual a las de Phoenix. Ya compartía la mesa con otro estudiante. De hecho, todas las mesas estaban ocupadas, salvo una.**

―La mía― suspiré resignado.

Tenía un grave presentimiento de que esto no sería nada bueno. Al tiempo que pensaba eso, sentía las miradas de todos en mí. Las ignoré para seguir escuchando la lectura.

**Reconocí a Edward Cullen, que estaba sentado cerca del pasillo central junto a la única silla vacante, por lo poco común de su cabello.**

Sonreía a medias.

**Lo miré de forma furtiva mientras avanzaba por el pasillo para presentarme al profesor y que éste me firmara el comprobante de asistencia. Entonces, justo cuando yo pasaba, se puso rígido en la silla. **

¿Qué?, ¿Por qué me había puesto así de rígido?, ¿Qué me sucedía? No lograba entender nada.

Miré, entonces, a mi familia e invitados. Todos, incluyendo a Charlie, se tensaron. Pero nos vimos relajados por una oleada de tranquilidad que nos llegó en ese instante. En momentos como este agradecía el don de Jasper, aunque nuestros invitados se habían quedado sorprendidos por el repentino cambio de tensión.

_No pasará nada hijo, confía en ti _Carlisle como siempre, confiaba ciegamente en mis habilidades. Sabía que no haría nada.

_Eres el segundo mejor en cuanto al control se refiere. No pasará nada _Esme estaba igual de confiada que Carlisle.

_¡Hombre! Nada sucederá _Emmett me sonría ampliamente.

_Eres uno de los mejores en control, Edward. Nada sucederá. _Pensó Jasper, con una plena confianza en mí.

_Aunque no pueda ver el futuro de tus acciones, creo que no harás nada. Relájate _Pensó Alice, infundiéndome ánimos.

_Deja ya de ridiculeces, eres el mejor después de Carlisle en control, nada ha de suceder _Rodó los ojos Rosalie, pero vi que sonría por lo bajo.

Allí estaba mi familia, con una fe infinita depositada en mí, mientras yo pensaba que algo malo sucedería. No sabía cómo, pero una fuerte intuición me decía que los acontecimientos tomarían un giro de ciento ochenta grados.

Suspiré y esperé a que la lectura continuase.

**Volvió a mirarme fijamente y nuestras miradas se encontraron. La expresión de su rostro era de lo más extraña, hostil, airada. **

Charlie y la manada me miraron enojados, pero yo me sentía un miserable. Ahora sí que estaba seguro que algo malo sucedería y no quería leerlo.

**Pasmada, aparté la vista y me sonrojé otra vez. Tropecé con un libro que había en el suelo y me tuve que aferrar al borde de una mesa. La chica que se sentaba allí soltó una risita.**

Nadie en el salón soltó " tal risita", ya que la tensión estaba al límite y Jasper se vio sobrepasado con tanta desesperación por lo que seguiría.

**Me había dado cuenta de que tenía los ojos negros, negros como carbón.**

―¡Santa mierda! ― gritó Emmett, sobresaltando a todo el mundo―. No hemos cazado durante semanas. La sed nos debe arder por dentro y Eddie sintió el aroma fresco de un humano…

Mi madre no se molestó en reprenderlo, porque ella estaba más pálida de lo que ya era. Y no sólo ella, sino todos: Mi familia y nuestros invitados.

Sentí asco y pena de mi mismo. No me podía permitir herirla. No podía. Debía controlarme. Lo debía hacer para no dañar a Bella.

El único problema era que como ya lo había sospechado y lo había expresado Emmett hace unos minutos, no había cazado en el libro en varias semanas. Y no sabía qué haría. Sólo esperaba que nada le hiciera a ella.

―Le haces algo a mi hija y resultas ser el cazador de ella, yo te juro que hago lo imposible por matarte, Edward Cullen. Considérate advertido― me amenazó Charlie, gruñendo.

―Es imposible matarlo Charlie. No es tan sencillo― intentó defenderme Carlisle, abatido por las palabras del jefe Swan. El resto de la familia se encontraba de igual forma. Pero los lobos asentían de acuerdo con las palabras dichas por él―. Solo hay una forma de matar a un vampiro.

―Descubriría esa forma― amenazó Charlie, con un dejé de tristeza.

Volvía a sentir asco de mi mismo y de mi desgraciada existencia. Alice se apiado de mí y se dispuso a leer.

**El señor Banner me firmó el comprobante y me entregó un libro, ahorrándose toda esa tontería de la presentación. Supe que íbamos a caernos bien. Por supuesto, no le quedaba otro remedio que mandarme a la única silla vacante en el centro del aula.**

Gruñidos escuché de parte de los lobos y Charlie. Mi familia me miraba con pena. Y yo me sentía perdido.

**Mantuve la mirada fija en el suelo mientras iba a sentarme junto a él, ya que la hostilidad de su mirada aún me tenía aturdida.**

Me quedé estático, con la mirada perdida**. **

**No alcé la vista cuando deposité el libro sobre la mesa y me senté, pero lo vi cambiar de postura al mirar de reojo. Se inclinó en la dirección opuesta, sentándose al borde de la silla. Apartó el rostro como si algo apestara. **

_No apestas. Sólo es por tu aroma _Pensé aún rígido y sin emoción alguna.

Los lobos y Charlie entrecerraban los ojos.

Mi familia sentía compasión de mí. Ni me molesté en leer sus pensamientos.

**Olí mi pelo con disimulo. Olía a fresas, el aroma de mi champú favorito. Me pareció un aroma bastante inocente. **

Inhalé profundamente. Algo me dijo que esto era algo importante. Volví a mi posición de mármol, tan rígido como una piedra.

**Dejé caer mi pelo sobre el hombro derecho para crear una pantalla oscura entre nosotros e intenté prestar atención al profesor.**

_Error _Pensé, intentando de no mirar ni leer a nadie.

**Por desgracia, la clase versó sobre la anatomía celular, un tema que ya había estudiado. De todos modos, tomé apuntes con cuidado, sin apartar la vista del cuaderno.**

_Al menos está haciendo esto más llevadero._ Pensé, aún rígido.

**No me podía controlar y de vez en cuando echaba un vistazo través del pelo al extraño chico que tenía a mi lado. Éste no relajó aquella postura envarada —sentado al borde de la silla, lo más lejos posible de mí— durante toda la clase. La mano izquierda, crispada en un puño, descansaba sobre el muslo. Se había arremangado la camisa hasta los codos. Debajo de su piel clara podía verle el antebrazo, sorprendentemente duro y musculoso. No era de complexión tan liviana como parecía al lado del más fornido de sus hermanos.**

Apreté los puños ligeramente, ¿por qué no había cazado antes? ¿Por qué no tomé precauciones?

Volvía a sentir pena de mi mismo.

**La lección parecía prolongarse mucho más que las otras. ¿Se debía a que las clases estaban a punto de acabar o porque estaba esperando a que abriera el puño que cerraba con tanta fuerza? No lo abrió. Continuó sentado, tan inmóvil que parecía no respirar.**

_Como estoy ahora _No alzaba la mirada ni miraba a nadie. Quería acabar este capítulo.

**¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Se comportaba de esa forma habitualmente? **

_Absolutamente no _Pensó mi familia con tristeza.

Yo seguía tan inmóvil como antes.

**Cuestioné mi opinión sobre la acritud de Jessica durante el almuerzo. Quizá no era tan resentida como había pensado.**

_Lo es _Pensé sarcásticamente. Pero no dije nada. La tensión seguía aumentando y yo me sentía más miserable a cada palabra que se leía.

**No podía tener nada que ver conmigo. No me conocía de nada.**

_Lo es aunque no te conozca de nada _Mis pensamientos y mis acciones me estaban volviendo loco. Necesitaba leer que no le había hecho nada malo para tranquilizarme.

**Me atreví a mirarle a hurtadillas una vez más y lo lamenté. Me estaba mirando otra vez con esos ojos negros suyos llenos de repugnancia. Mientras me apartaba de él, cruzó por mi mente una frase: «Si las miradas matasen...».**

Charlie me gruñó. Se notaba en su expresión que estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre mí junto con los lobos.

Hubiese querido que lo hicieran. Quiera sentir dolor, quería sentir que alguien me golpease, que alguienme dijese que estaba mal, pero nadie lo hacía. Todos entrecerraban los ojos e intentaban mantener la calma.

Quería huir…Pero no podía hacerlo…No quería ser un vil cobarde, aunque sabía que era un horrendo asesino.

**El timbre sonó en ese momento. Yo di un salto al oírlo y Edward Cullen abandonó su asiento. Se levantó con garbo de espaldas a mí —era mucho más alto de lo que pensaba— y cruzó la puerta del aula antes de que nadie se hubiera levantado de su silla.**

Suspiré aliviado. No había hecho nada, no me había lanzando sobre ella…Sonreí sin proponérmelo.

Y no solo lo había hecho yo, sino todos los demás, que ahora me miraban radiantes, en el caso de mi familia, y agradecidos en el caso de Charlie y la manada.

**Me quedé petrificada en la silla, contemplando con la mirada perdida cómo se iba. Era realmente mezquino. No había derecho. Empecé a recoger los bártulos muy despacio mientras intentaba reprimir la ira que me embargaba, con miedo a que se me llenaran los ojos de lágrimas. Solía llorar cuando me enfadaba, una costumbre humillante.**

―Pobre― sollozó Esme, aferrada al pecho de Carlisle.

Charlie entrecerró los ojos y me miró con caras de pocos amigos. Y tenía razones de sobra para hacerlo.

—**Eres Isabella Swan, ¿no? —me preguntó una voz masculina.**

Ahogué un gruñido.

**Al alzar la vista me encontré con un chico guapo, de rostro aniñado y el pelo rubio en punta cuidadosamente arreglado con gel. Me dirigió una sonrisa amable. Obviamente, no parecía creer que yo oliera mal.**

―Mike― dije con asco y odio. Ese niño era el peor de todos.

Nadie entendía mi repulsión al hablar de él, excepto mis hermanos**. **Ninguno dijo nada.

—**Bella —le corregí, con una sonrisa.**

—**Me llamo Mike.**

—**Hola, Mike.**

— **¿Necesitas que te ayude a encontrar la siguiente clase?**

—**Voy al gimnasio, y creo que lo puedo encontrar.**

—**Es también mi siguiente clase.**

**Parecía emocionado, aunque no era una gran coincidencia en una escuela tan pequeña.**

―La persona más amable que ha conocido hasta ahora― sonrió Charlie abiertamente.

Me deprimí por dentro. Había hecho todo mal, aunque sabía que si Charlie escuchase los pensamientos del niño no seguiría pensando así.

**Fuimos juntos. Hablaba por los codos e hizo el gasto de casi****toda la conversación, lo cual fue un alivio. Había vivido en California hasta los diez años, por eso entendía cómo me ****sentía**** ante la ausencia del sol. Resultó ser la persona más agradable que había conocido aquel día.**

Gruñí para mis adentros, mientras que Charlie y la manada sonreían abiertamente.

Pude notar las caras de decepción de mis hermanos por los pensamientos de Bella.

**Pero cuando íbamos a entrar al gimnasio me preguntó:**

—**Oye, ¿le clavaste un lápiz a Edward Cullen, o qué? Jamás lo había visto comportarse de ese modo.**

_Ese niño miserable…_Pensé, apretando mis puños mientras mi familia gruñía por lo bajo.

**Tierra, trágame, ****pensé. Al menos no era la única persona que lo había notado y, al parecer, aquél ****no era ****el comportamiento habitual de Edward Cullen. Decidí hacerme la tonta.**

Asentí levemente con la cabeza. Eso era inteligente.

— **¿Te refieres al chico que se sentaba a mi lado en Biología? ―pregunté sin malicia.**

—**Sí —respondió—. Tenía cara de dolor o algo parecido. **

—**No lo sé —le respondí—. No he hablado con él. **

—**Es un tipo raro —**

_Bipolar _Corrigió mi familia, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos.

Rodeé los ojos.

**Mike se demoró a mi lado en lugar de dirigirse al vestuario**

—**. Si hubiera tenido la suerte de sentarme a tu lado, yo sí hubiera hablado contigo.**

Ahogué un gruñido. Este niño estaba comenzando a molestarme. Era tan presumido, arrogante, ególatra. Se hace el amable y es un demonio por dentro. Apreté mis puños ligeramente para controlarme.

**Le sonreí antes de cruzar la puerta del vestuario de las chicas. Era amable y estaba claramente interesado, pero eso no bastó para disminuir mi enfado.**

Suspiré aliviado. Mike Netwon era un mocoso insoportable. Me ardía la sangre de solo pensar que él se ganase el corazón de Bella…¡Cullen!, ¡Ya basta!, ¿qué importa quién sea el dueño del corazón de Bella? No te debe interesar. Ella es humana, tiene que estar con sus iguales…

Volví a deprimirme. Aún no me entendía.

**El entrenador Clapp, el profesor de Educación física, me consiguió un uniforme, pero no me obligó a vestirlo para la clase de aquel día. En Phoenix, sólo teníamos que asistir dos años a Educación física. Aquí era una asignatura obligatoria los cuatro años. Forks era mi infierno personal en la tierra en el más literal de los sentidos.**

Emmett rió por lo bajo.

**Contemplé los cuatro partidillos de voleibol que se jugaban de forma simultánea. Me dieron náuseas al verlos y recordar****los muchos golpes que había dado, y recibido, cuando jugaba al voleibol.**

Emmett volvió a reír junto con los lobos.

**Al fin sonó la campana que indicaba el final de las clases. Me dirigí lentamente a la oficina para entregar el comprobante con las firmas. Había dejado de llover, pero el viento era más frío y soplaba con fuerza. Me envolví con mis propios brazos para protegerme.**

Reí con disimulo, aunque estaba quebrado por dentro.

**Estuve a punto de dar media vuelta e irme cuando entré en la cálida oficina. **

Levanté una ceja, curioso.

**Edward Cullen se encontraba de pie, enfrente del escritorio. **

Gruñí de mi mismo.

**Lo reconocí de nuevo por el desgreñado pelo castaño dorado. Al parecer, no me había oído entrar.**

Me quedé mirando el libro sorprendido, ¿cómo no la había oído entrar? Pero pronto recordé lo que me estaba sucediendo ahora sin que Bella estuviese aquí: Perdía todos mis poderes de concentración. En el libro sería mucho peor.

**Me apoyé contra la pared del fondo, a la espera de que la recepcionista pudiera atenderme.**

**Estaba discutiendo con ella con voz profunda y agradable. Intentaba cambiar la clase de Biología de la sexta hora a otra hora, a cualquier otra.**

Parpadeé varias veces antes de asentir de acuerdo conmigo mismo. Esa era la única forma que tenía para no hacerle daño.

Charlie y los lobos me miraron sorprendidos.

**No me podía creer que eso fuera por mi culpa. Debía de ser otra cosa, algo que había sucedido antes de que yo entrara en el laboratorio de Biología. La causa de su aspecto contrariado debía de ser otro lío totalmente diferente. Era imposible que aquel desconocido sintiera una aversión tan intensa y repentina hacia mí.**

_Es por tu olor y no es aversión _Suspiré, ignorando a todos los que se encontraban reunidos en el hall de mi casa.

**La puerta se abrió de nuevo y una súbita corriente de viento helado hizo susurrar los papeles que había sobre la mesa y me alborotó los cabellos sobre la cara. La recién llegada se limitó a andar hasta el escritorio, depositó una nota sobre el cesto de papeles y salió, pero Edward Cullen se envaró y se giró —su agraciado rostro parecía ridículo— para traspasarme con sus penetrantes ojos llenos de odio. Durante un instante sentí un estremecimiento de verdadero pánico, hasta se me erizó el vello de los brazos. La mirada no duró más de un segundo, pero me****heló la sangre en las venas más que el gélido viento. **

Me sentía morir por dentro. Todo el sufrimiento que le estaba causando porque no había cazado lo suficiente para no hacer todo esto.

Estuve a punto de huir de la casa, pero me quedé. Esto lo superaría. Estaba seguro que después de esto, ella se iría de Fork y todo volvería a hacer como antes, aunque me desquebrajara por dentro una y otra vez mientras recordase sus pensamientos, sus acciones, sus aciertos, sus errores.

**Se giró hacia la recepcionista y rápidamente dijo con voz aterciopelada:**

—**Bueno, no importa. Ya veo que es imposible. Muchas gracias por su ayuda.**

Volví a reprimirme.

**Gi****ró sobre sí mismo sin mirarme y desapareció por la puerta.**

**Me dirigí con timidez hacia el escritorio —por una vez con el rostro lívido en lugar de colorado— y le entregué el comprobante de asistencia con todas las firmas.**

— **¿Cómo te ha ido el primer día, cielo? —me preguntó de de forma maternal.**

—**Bien —mentí con voz débil.**

**No pareció muy convencida.**

Y nadie se creyó en las palabras de Bella. Ella estaba sufriendo, y yo era el culpable de todo, ¿cómo podía hacerle eso a alguien como ella?, ¿Cómo?

A velocidad vampira, me paré; llegué, en un segundo, a la pared más cercana y comencé a pegarle. Una y mil veces. No me importaba lo que pensase mis invitados. No me importaba herirme…Quería sacar toda la rabia, impotencia, temores y dudas que tenía dentro. No quería hacerla sufrir, no quería que llegase aquí, no quería dañarla…Entonces, un rostro vi delante de mis ojos…el demonio que había dentro de mí, burlándose de mis acciones, seguí golpeando. Las paredes cedían ante los fuertes golpes de mis puños. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco hoyos en las paredes por mis golpes. No me importaba. Estaba cegado de rabia.

―Ya detente, Edward― tomó mi mano Carlisle para que me detuviese.

Temblaba e intentaba seguir golpeando la pared, pero Carlisle me agarró con más fuerza. Ladeé mi cabeza y lo miré detenidamente _No fue tu culpa, hijo. Solo detente. _

Me reí como un demente y, entonces, comencé a ceder. Me desplomé en el suelo en posición fetal…

* * *

**Hola a todos.**

**Primero, quería agradecer el apoyo de este leyendo los libros. Fue mucho más de lo que esperé y eso me tiene muy contenta. Gracias!**

**Ahora bien, quise describir a Edward cómo lo haría Meyer. Ese Edward curioso, sobre protector desde el principio, bipolar, enamorado desde que sus miradas se encontraron y viéndose como un demonio. No sé si me habrá salido ****así. Esperaré sus opiniones.**

**Una cosa que estoy dudando y es sobre el próximo capítulo, que tendría que ser Primer encuentro: Sol de Medianoche. La cosa es que hice un prefacio muy corto y a decir verdad no sé cómo actualizar después porque tengo tres opciones ( esto pensando en que primer encuentro, narrado desde Edward es excesivamente largo y complejo) y me gustaría que ustedes decidieran. Las opciones.**

**1) Actualizar solo el prefacio en el siguiente capítulo. Si votan por ese, pues el martes o el miércoles estaría actualizando.**

**2) Añadir el prefacio a primer encuentro y escribirlo completamente. Vale decir, si votan por esta opción, tendrán que esperar a lo meno semanas para que quedé como quiero y porque serán más de 50 páginas las que estaré haciendo ( meyer escribió 9300 palabras y son 20 hojas word y yo doblo o triplico eso. Como adicional, no me gusta resumir porque encuentro que todo es importante)**

**3) Añadir el prefacio a primer encuentro, pero dividiendo el capítulo en parte uno y parte dos para que no se agoten. Esto lo tendrían un poco antes que la segunda opción. Una semana y media a lo máximo.**

**Déjenme**** su opinión en los review. Si ven que no actualizo el martes o miércoles es porque salió la opción 2 o 3**

**Ahora, responderé review anónimos.**

**lorena: Hola! Me alegra saber que pienses que esta bueno. Intentaré seguir con ese ritmo. Besos.**

**mariposa87: Hola!...yeah!, otra persona más que lee hp...bien. Gracias por el review. Besos.**

**Anais: Hola! Me gusta que te agrade la idea. Y bueno, con la nota de autor sabes más o menos cuando actualizaré. Besos.**

**Danhy12: Hola!, ¿Es sorprendente, no crees? ¿Hace cuánto comencé con Hogwart lee? ¿Dos años? Y en dos años ya vamos terminando la cámara secreta...¡puntos para mí! Jamás creí llegar tan lejos y no abandonaré nada, ya lo saben. Aunque me tarde años, voy a seguir hasta el final. Y paciencia, ya casi estamos listas pa terminar ese y seguir con el otro. Gracias por decir que eres una de mis más grandes seguidoras. Espero que te guste este capítulo. Besos. PD: Tienes razón, ambas sagas pueden sobrevivir juntas.**

**Bren15: Hola! Ya publique y depende de ustedes cuando actualizo de nuevo. Me alegro que te gustase el primer capítulo, espero que te guste este. Besos.**

**Erierelf Oliuga: Hola! y yo espero tu review en este capítulo. Gracias y besos.**

**Y a los demás, los espero en los comentarios. Saludos.**


	3. Prólogo, Edward

**Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, yo juego con ellos.**

**Disfruten**

* * *

No me importaba estar en posición fetal en esos momentos. No me importaba mi familia ni muchos menos los invitados. Solo quería que Isabella Swan jamás viniese a este pueblo a importunar la poca paz que tenía en mi penosa vida. No quería convertirme en un demonio por su culpa, el cual se reía a carcajadas a causa de mi desgracia. No quería herirla. No quería deber su sangre por más que esta fuese deliciosa. Sentía que si se seguía leyendo en algún momento acabaría con su preciosa existencia y ella no se lo merecía.

No se merecía llegar a este pueblo a sufrir por mi causa. No merecía toparse con nosotros. No merecía que yo, en un acto de maldad pura, acabase con su vida así como así.

No le daría el gusto. Ella no vendría a vivir aquí. Me encargaría de hacérselo saber a Charlie en el capítulo que seguía.

Sentí, entonces, una mano suave acariciando mi espalda. No tenía que mirar para saber de quién se trataba: Esme ya se encontraba al lado mío, arrodilla intentando infundirme ánimos para que me levantase.

_Calma, hijo, calma. Todo saldrá bien. Tú no le harás daño a Isabella. Estoy cien por ciento segura._

Quería creer en sus palabras, pero no creía en mí mismo. Había perdido toda la fuerza de voluntad que me quedaba. Quería…huir…no volver…no encontrarme nunca con la causa de mi gran tragedia…

―Tranquilo, hijo― intentó calmarme mi padre, mientras sentía oleadas potentes de calma de parte de Jasper―. No hiciste nada y estoy orgulloso por eso. Tu control es el mejor de esta familia después de mí. Después de todo su olor debió ser delicioso para ti.

―No estés tan orgulloso de mí, Carlisle― susurré, mientras Esme me ayudaba a incorporarme―. No sé qué pasará en el futuro― agaché la cabeza―. Lo siento por destruir la casa, Esme. No debí comportarme así, pero intentaba sacarme toda la rabia que sentía conmigo mismo, perdón.

―No hay que perdonar, Edward― contestó Esme, entrecerrando los ojos y suspirando―. Era imposible que no hicieras eso cuando todos conocemos tu repulsión sobre ti mismo. Y ahora que estuviste a punto de hacer aquello, sabíamos que nadie podría detenerte.

Le agradecí con la mirada, pero aún así sentía vergüenza de mi comportamiento irracional. Se suponía que era una criatura profundamente racional, lógica, que no perdía los estribos. Me estaba odiando profundamente.

Suspiré luego de aquello y alcé la vista de nuevo. Solo ahí me percaté que Charlie me miraba con los ojos abiertos por el temor que la había producido mi acto. Y no lo culpaba, cualquiera hubiera sentido eso y, es más, hubiese salido corriendo. Admiraba la valentía de aquel humano. Pero lo que no podía hacer era leer sus pensamientos. Seguía cabreado porque en algunos momentos si los podía leer y en otros momentos no, tampoco sabía los motivos de aquello.

Billy y la manada, en cambio, estaban completamente serios y en el caso de los más jóvenes, temerosos. Sabía lo que estarían pensando de mí: Esta criatura del demonio merece morir por lo que acaba de hacer. Mas, no quise leer sus pensamientos. Los bloqueé instantáneamente.

Y luego se encontraban mis hermanos, mirándome con compasión y tristeza. Sentí rabia y pena de mí mismo. Pero ellos fueron lo bastante maduros para no hablar, no obstante, podía oír sus voces en mi mente.

_No te aflijas. No harás nada _ Era el pensamiento que sobresalía. Negué con la cabeza. Aún no podía creer que tuviesen esa fe en mí cuando habían leído lo casi fui o seré capaz de hacer.

―Quizá debamos seguir leyendo― susurré para dejar de pensar y para que me dejasen de mirar como lo hacían.

―Primero debemos arreglar el desastre que hiciste― me rebatió Esme. Asentí―. Emmett y Jasper, por favor, háganme los honores de sacar esa pared.

Ellos asintieron y, ante las expresiones de sorpresa de los lobos y Charlie, ellos sacaron la pared con sumo cuidado para no dañar a nadie. Los ojos de los Quilates y el jefe Swan se le salieron de las órbitas por el temor que le habían causado la fuerza inhumana de mis hermanos. Reprimí un bufido. Aún no estaba de humor.

Luego de eso, Emmett, en silencio, tomó el manuscrito de "Sol de medianoche" y comenzó a leer.

**Prefacio.**

Levanté una ceja y un terrible presentimiento se apoderó de mí, ¿era posible que fuese mi punto de vista? Absurdo, completamente absurdo. No sería capaz de volver a leer lo que había hecho y sería mucho peor para Charlie leerlo de mi mente. Inhalé varias veces para calmarme.

―¿Será la contra parte de Crepúsculo? ― expuso sus pensamientos Carlisle―. Es decir, otro punto de vista.

Inmediatamente, las miradas de todos se fijó en mí. Todos intentando creer que yo era el que narrase "Sol de medianoche" y a la vez de no creyéndolo.

_Al fin sabremos tus pensamientos, Edward _Rieron por la bajo mis hermanos _Después de que nuestros pensamientos dejaron de ser privados, será divertido leer los tuyos._

No estaba tan seguro de que fuesen divertidos. Ni tampoco era el momento para risas.

―No creo que sea yo― declaré―, porque yo no soy el personaje principal, es Bella y…

―Pero de ti se ha hablado más― me contradijo Charlie, entrecerrando los ojos.

―No lo niego, pero no lo creo. Además, no creo que a nadie le guste leer de nuevo mi ataque a Bella.

En cuanto lo dije, todos se estremecieron, procesando lo que había dicho. Sería mil veces peor leerlo desde la perspectiva de un asesino psicópata como lo era yo. Nadie se podría imaginar lo que un vampiro podía hacer con su víctima. Sería cruel que fuese desde mi perspectiva. Sería el infierno mismo para Charlie. No podía ser.

No quise leer sus pensamientos porque estaba cien por ciento seguro de que ellos estaban reflexionando sobre aquello y habían llegado a la misma conclusión que yo: Era peligroso leerlo desde mí.

―Para averiguar quién es el dueño de estos pensamientos, deberíamos seguir leyendo, ¿no? ― sugirió Jasper, enviando oleadas de tranquilidad a todos.

Nuestros invitados y familia asintieron con la cabeza. Emmet siguió leyendo.

**El destino puso ante mí a la criatura más maravillosa, perfecta y celestial del mundo entero**

Mi corazón de piedra latió con fuerza -aunque técnicamente era imposible- pensando por primera vez en esa descripción y si mi suposición era la correcta, esa criatura era Bella: Ella era maravillosa, no solo por su comportamiento y sus acciones, sus pensamientos y aciertos sólo afirmaban lo que el prólogo decía.

¿Perfecta? No lo ponía en duda, todo en ella era perfecto, desde sus pensamientos hasta la descripción física que había dado.

¿Celestial? Sí, porque era un ángel que había caído del cielo, pero que no hacía más que verla como una vil villana, que sólo venía a atormentarme.

Sin ser consciente, esbocé una sonrisa.

Los demás, me enviaron miradas que iban desde la sorpresa hasta la incredulidad, pasando por el interés y la curiosidad.

Si este resultaba ser yo…

Sacudí mi cabeza y nuevamente, no leí los pensamientos de los demás, preferí dejarlos solos.

**, pero lo que el destino no tenía previsto era la serie de catástrofes que vendrían **

Me tensé, así como también lo hicieron mi familia e invitados… ¿catástrofes? ¿Qué quería decir todo esto? No sólo sería el hecho que quería matarla en aquel primer encuentro, sino que había más… ¿qué cosas?

La desesperación se apoderó de mí al imaginarme a Bella herida por algún accidente de tráfico o luchando contra una enfermedad o…muriendo…Me quedé quieto como mármol, recordando el capítulo pasado y lo cerca que ella estuvo de morir.

Me costaba imaginarla, pálida, inerte, sin vida…me sentí miserable. No podía permitir que le sucediese nada… ¿a quién quería engañar? Al primero de quién la debía proteger era de mí mismo y mi instinto asesino. El monstruo se volvió a burlar de mí.

Suspiré y miré a los demás.

Todos contenían la respiración, mientras un pensamiento único se podía leer en sus mentes: _¿qué catástrofes?, Debemos protegerla de que nada malo le suceda._

**por el sólo hecho de que ese ángel estuviese a mi lado.**

Levanté mi ceja con sorpresa… ¿a mi lado? , ¿Cómo?

Me puse ansioso imaginando tenerla a mi lado. Sería un infierno...sería maravillosamente aterrador…Tocar su piel…Sentir su tacto…¡No!...¡No!...no podía, no debía…Sí había sido capaz de intentar matarla a causa de su olor, no podía ni siquiera imaginarla a mi lado…Imposible…No lo era...Eso era ser un criminal…Un vil monstruo.

Rechacé esos pensamientos cuando otro más terrorífico llegó a mí… ¿quién era ese tipo si no era yo?

Me hundí en una depresión al imaginarla en los brazos de otro, y no podía describir ese sentimiento que me embargaba. Sin embargo, sabía que ella nunca podría estar conmigo, aunque desesperadamente quería que este libro narrase desde mi punto de vista, a pesar que me aterraba.

Alcé mi vista, los lobos y Charlie seguían mirándome con incredulidad, sólo que esta vez un enfado estaba posado en sus rostros.

_Espero que no sea él…que sea otro tipo _Pensaban los lobos, entrecerrando los ojos.

_Tú, no _Escuché por fin los pensamientos de Charlie y sólo logró que me deprimiese aún más.

Sacudí mi cabeza y posé mi mirada en la familia.

Me miraban desde diferentes expresiones: la curiosidad, la felicidad, la ansiedad, la perplejidad y el misterio posados en sus rostros.

No me di el tiempo de detenerme a pensar en el significado de esas expresiones, ni mucho menos de leer sus mentes.

Suspiré y le hice un gesto a Emmet para que continuase. Él lo hizo sin demoras.

**Ahora veía con impotencia como el cazador iba por su vida y yo era incapaz de salvarla. **

La tensión se podía sentir en cada rincón del salón. Todos nos preocupamos por ese cazador. Todos queríamos que él nunca apareciese por aquí, jamás. Que dejase a Bella en paz…Sería capaz de matarlo con mis propias manos si es que osaba en ponerle una mano encima de ella. ..Podía darme ese lujo después de descubrir que no era yo el cazador porque ya me había controlado por el momento.

Emmett interrumpió mis pensamientos cuando volvió a leer.

**¿Podría la fuerza del amor, de mi amor irrevocable e incondicional, protegerla de aquel vampiro sádico?, ¿Podría llegar justo a tiempo para salvarla de nuevo?**

¿Amor irrevocable e incondicional? …¿Qué?... ¿Cómo?... ¿Yo enamorado de una humana?...

No, no y no…mil veces no…no era lo que sentía por ella, era simplemente protección por el más débil, eso era todo. No amor…Imposible…Pero cada acción que ella hacía, cada pensamiento que pensaba, cada observación, cada movimiento…me encantaba, me fascinaba. Ella no era como los otros humanos, de eso estaba seguro y ni siquiera me había reunido con Bella.

_No debes nunca reunirte con ella. Ella importunará tú poca paz…con ella aquí tus días de tranquilidad se acabarían para siempre_…Me volví a deprimir. Todo esto era tan confuso.

_Recuerda que hay varias posibilidades que no seas tú quién narre esta historia _La maldita voz de la consciencia me estaba provocando que me confundiese aún más. Podía y no podía ser yo, ¡qué confuso se había vuelto este pedazo de prólogo!

Sacudí mi cabeza y vi que los lobos, Carlisle, Charlie, Emmett y Jasper me miraban boquiabiertos, como si no creyesen esas líneas y afirmando que quién narraba sol de medianoche era yo. Esme, Alice y Rosalie, en cambio, miraban radiantes esas líneas.

―Sigamos leyendo y que sea otro― sugerí y suspiré a la vez.

Asintieron con la cabeza y Seth levantó su mano para comenzar a leer.

Pero yo** s**eguía tan tenso como hace unos segundos. Aún me costaba asimilar ese prólogo. Sí resultaba ser yo, ¿qué haría con las últimas líneas? ¿Existía la posibilidad de lo que esté planteaba? De ninguna manera estaba enamorado de Bella. Sólo quería protegerla de todo lo malo que le pudiese pasar, que nadie le hiciese nada. Eso para mí era protección por el más débil, nada más.

Suspiré, mi vida se estaba convirtiendo en un verdadero caos desde que comenzamos a leer estos libros y ni siquiera llevábamos dos capítulos leídos. Isabella tenía toda la culpa y no la había visto en persona aún, lo que lo hacía mil veces peor el asunto. Pero, ¿cómo sería ella en vivo y en directo?, ¿Sería tan sorprendente como el libro decía? ¿Sus pensamientos y sus acciones que me dejaban atónitos serían iguales?, ¿Sería posible que…interactuásemos?

_Deja de pensar eso, esto no va a pasar. Por algo nos mandaron estos libros, para corregir errores y uno que sin duda corregiría era no intentar atacarla ni verla ni hablarle ni nada_. Sacudí mi cabeza para quitarme todos los pensamientos confusos que estaba teniendo, al tiempo que Seth se disponía a leer...

* * *

**Hola.**

**Siento mucho el retraso, pero estaba más pendiente de la otra historia que de está. Y para ser sincera, me estoy alargando mucho con el capítulo de sol de medianoche. Hasta ayer pensaba dividir el capítulo en 2, dejando el capítulo que actualizaría en unas cuántas semanas con el prólogo más hasta la parte en que a Edward le llega el olor de Bella en la clase de biología ( esto pensando en los review). No obstante, llegue a la conclusión que será mejor para todos que ponga este prólogo para que no piensen que abandonaré la historia. Eso jamás ocurrirá, eso sí, por favor, ruego no mandar review pidiendo actualización, la Uni me absorbe un montón.**

**Así que la cosa queda así. Máximo un mes de plazo me he puesto para concluir el capítulo completo, en estos momentos lo tengo cuando a Edward le llegan todos los pensamientos de la gente de la cafetería y llevó alrededor de 17 páginas word, como ven es poco y falta mucho...todo el ataque de Edward, así que a esperar en caso de que en un mes no puedo terminarlo, dale. Emmm, qué más...eso. No responderé review anónimos. No hay tiempo. **

**El prólogo lo inventé yo...y en caso que no le guste por haber puesto amor irrevocable e incondicional, pues deben saber que solo lo hice para confundir a Edward, pero para que los demás se dieran cuenta que él sí esta enamorado de Bella. Digamos que Edward negará sus sentimientos un poco más...**

**Y a todos muchas gracias por los review, alertas y demás cosas. Los adoro. **

**Pequeño adelanto:**

** Era una manera de sofocar las voces que parloteaban dentro de mi mente como el gorgoteo de un río.**

Un silencio incómodo se apoderó de la sala. Los Quilautes y Charlie no me quitan la vista de encima, no parpadeaban ni hacían ningún gesto de sorpresa o incredulidad. Y para peor; respiraban irregularmente, como si tratasen de llegar a una respuesta que estaban seguros, sería terrorífica para ellos...()

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Silencio. Respiraciones agitadas. Corazones latiendo a prisa. Expresiones de terror. Eso era lo único que se sentía y veía en la pequeña sala de mi casa. Ninguno de nuestros invitados parecía encontrar su voz para decir algo con respecto a lo que habían escuchado. Jasper, notando esas reacciones, comenzó a enviar oleadas de calma. Funciono, poco a poco se fueron relajando.

—Imposible— susurró Billy, rompiendo, entonces, el silencio _No puede ser. Nunca había escuchado que un chupasangre leyese los pensamientos de una persona. Es irreal, no es posible. Los vampiros no tienen dones, son asesinos sanguinarios, nada más._

Me reí sin ganas en mi mente. Billy no tenía ni idea de lo que hablaba...()

**Ahí estamos. Nuevamente, a esperar con paciencia**


	4. Primer encuentro, Edward I

**Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer. Yo juego con ellos**

**Disfruten.**

* * *

―**Primer encuentro.**

―Hasta el título del capítulo es igual al de Crepúsculo― apuntó Carlisle, suspirando lentamente _Tiene que ser Edward. El encuentro entre él y Bella fue demasiado potente. Además, hay demasiadas cosas que quedaron en el hilo. El punto de vista de Edward aclararía todas las incógnitas que surgieron. Me pregunto cómo…_

Bloqueé sus pensamientos. No quería enterarme de ninguna cosa más, aunque mi padre tuviese toda la razón en su planteamiento dado a que pensaba prácticamente igual que él, a pesar que estaba aterrado que fuese yo. Suspiré largamente. Mis pensamientos eran, a cada minuto, más y más confusos y complejos que antes.

―Tiene que ser el punto de vista de Edward― aseguró Emmett totalmente convencido de que era yo el narrador.

Toda mi familia asintió, de acuerdo con las palabras de mi hermano. Vi, entonces, en dirección de los lobos y Charlie. Ellos entrecerraban los ojos resignados. No quise leer sus mentes.

―Hay que leer para comprobar si es así o no― dijo Carlisle―. Seth, comienza por favor.

El chico asintió mientras todos se volvían en mí dirección. Entrecerré los ojos y me froté la sien. Esto sería muy difícil de leer si era yo el que narraba.

**Éste era el momento del día en el que más deseaba ser capaz de dormir. El instituto. ¿O sería más apropiado emplear el término «purgatorio»? **

Gemí y entrecerré los ojos sin proponérmelo. Purgatorio era definitivamente la palabra que le encajaba a la perfección a aquel instituto. Cada día me convencía más de eso, por lo tanto, ese término era uno que yo emplearía, no había duda de eso… ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué tenía que ser yo el que narrase este manuscrito?, ¿Por qué mis pensamientos precisamente?, ¿Por qué no otro?, ¿Por qué yo?

No quería que nadie leyese lo que pensaba, pero a la vez era justo que los demás, es decir, mi familia, al fin pudiese acceder a lo que me rondaba en la cabeza. Después de todo, sus pensamientos privados quedaban sin…privacidad cuando esta cerca de ellos. Volví a gemir, al tiempo que una idea terrorífica llegaba a mí, ¿qué dirían los lobos y Charlie cuando se enterasen de mi don y los dones de mis hermanos? …¡Edward, suficiente! Me reté. Más tarde – o más temprano – lo sabría.

Suspiré al tiempo que volvía a abrir los ojos. Lo que vi me dejo algo incómodo, ya que todos me miraban expectantes para que les dijese porqué razón reaccionaba así.

―Definitivamente soy yo―dije, suspirando lentamente―. Sin dudarlo, les digo que esa es la forma que veo a ese instituto, como un purgatorio.

Mi familia me miró anonadada y con sus mandíbulas caídas de la sorpresa que les produjo aquella información. No quise leer sus mentes, no quería enterarme de lo que pensaban sobre eso.

En cuanto a los lobos y Charlie, se quedaron atónitos, con una gran curiosidad incrustada en sus rostros. Tampoco quise mirar sus pensamientos.

Me froté la sien sintiéndome irritado ― Seth, sigue leyendo― le pedí al pequeño lobo.

Él asintió antes de seguir.

**Si existía algún modo de purgar mis pecados, esto tenía que contar de alguna manera. **

―¡Edward! ― chilló mi familia, decepcionada de que pensase así.

Me encogí de hombros, ignorando la expresión de decepción y de incredulidad que se habían posado en los rostros de mis familiares, los lobos y Charlie. Luego, le pedí a Seth que continuase leyendo.

**El tedio era a lo que menos me había conseguido acostumbrar y, aunque parezca imposible, cada día me resultaba más monótono que el anterior. **

―Tienes toda la razón, Edward― reconoció Jasper―. Cada día es más tedioso y monótono que el anterior.

Emmett, Rosalie y Alice asintieron con la cabeza, mientras hacían una mueca de desagrado.

―No sabía que se sentían así, niños―dijo Esme apenada.

―No te aflijas, que no es nada tan grave― le aseguré, sonriendo ampliamente.

Mi madre se permitió sonreír al tiempo que abrazaba bien fuerte a Carlisle.

Ninguno de los lobos o Charlie quiso decir algo, pero en sus mentes leí claramente un pensamiento, el cual casi me hace reír: _¿qué quiere decir con monótono?_

Logré mantener mi compostura antes de que Seth siguiese leyendo.

**Supongo que **_**ésta **_**era mi manera de dormir, si el sueño se define como un estado inerte entre periodos activos.**

Los lobos y Charlie me miraron con curiosidad, preguntándose qué querría decir aquella afirmación; pero me quedé callado, ignorándolos lo más que pude. No podía decir, de momento, que no dormíamos para nada. Sería inaudito para ellos enterarse tan pronto de esa condición debido a que pensarían que le estábamos gastando una broma o simplemente podrían quedar en un horrible y terrible estado de transe.

Suspiré intranquilo, este libro o manuscrito sería un infierno tanto para mí como para mis padres y hermanos. Nuestros invitados se enterarían de varias cosas que hubiese preferido que nadie se enterase porque era algo privado y secreto.

Mientras pensaba eso, miré de reojo a mi familia. Ellos me miraban exasperados y esto recién comenzaba. No quería ni pensar en lo que dirían con mis pensamientos pesimistas. Suspiré al tiempo que Seth volvía a leer.

**Me quedé mirando fijamente las grietas del enlucido de la esquina más lejana de la cafetería, imaginando dibujos en ellas.**

―Yo igual me imagino dibujos o formas en las paredes de la cafetería― confesó Emmett, bromeando―. El instituto se vuelve tan aburrido con los años.

Alice, Rosalie, Jasper y yo, asentimos con la cabeza. Ese instituto era aburrido. En realidad, todos lo eran.

Mis padres nos miraron anonadados y comprendieron al instante nuestro suplicio cuando le decíamos que ya no queríamos ir a aquel colegio.

**Era una manera de sofocar las voces que parloteaban dentro de mi mente como el gorgoteo de un río.**

Un silencio incómodo se apoderó de la sala. Los Quilautes y Charlie no me quitan la vista de encima, no parpadeaban ni hacían ningún gesto de sorpresa o incredulidad. Y para peor; respiraban irregularmente, como si tratasen de llegar a una respuesta que estaban seguros, sería terrorífica para ellos.

Mis padres y hermanos los miraban, esperando a que se pronunciaran con respecto a mi don y poder, así, tomar las medidas necesarias para resguardar mi seguridad si los lobos decían irse o huir o atacarme… ¡Cómo si me preocupase aquello en esos momentos!...de lo único que estaba preocupado era de la reacción de Charlie Swan. Era él el humano, no los otros. De él necesitaba una palabra, de nadie más.

Suspiré intranquilo, mientras los segundos pasaban con tal lentitud que podrían haber sido horas las que el pequeño salón de mi casa estuvo sumido en un silencio tenso.

—¡Tú! — me apuntó Charlie con uno de sus dedos en evidente estado de nerviosismo, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado luego de haber leído aquellas líneas—, ¿qué signi…? — Tartamudeó, parándose del sofá—, ¿qué es?

—Charlie, te pido que te tranquilices y me escuches por favor— rogué, invitándolo a que se volviese a sentar.

—¿Qué es eso de sofocar las voces de tu mente? — me preguntó, haciendo caso omiso a mi sugerencia.

Charlie se encontraba de pie, absolutamente blanco. Su piel había perdido el rosado característico de los humanos y me miraba atónito. No lo culpaba, cualquiera hubiese reaccionado de forma histérica.

—Es difícil de…

—Nada de difícil— me interrumpió aún nervioso. Su corazón latía con rapidez, mantenía sus manos entrelazadas y su cuerpo tiritaba. Los lobos contenían la respiración o entrecerraban los ojos.

—Es difícil de explicar o creer lo que diré Charlie y te pido que me prestes mucha atención— dije, mirando al jefe de policía, que era quién me interesaba. El asintió con lentitud y se sentó de nuevo en el sofá, respirando intranquilo. Le hice un gesto a Jasper para que lo calmase—. Pues verás, el que haya dicho eso significa que puedo leerle el pensamiento a cada persona que esté cerca de mí. Entre más conocida la voz mental de la persona, me será mucho más fácil identificarla y leerla— finalicé, sintetizando el asunto bastante bien.

Silencio. Respiraciones agitadas. Corazones latiendo a prisa. Expresiones de terror. Eso era lo único que se sentía y veía en la pequeña sala de mi casa. Ninguno de nuestros invitados parecía encontrar su voz para decir algo con respecto a lo que habían escuchado. Jasper, notando esas reacciones, comenzó a enviar oleadas de calma. Funciono, poco a poco se fueron relajando.

—Imposible— susurró Billy, rompiendo, entonces, el silencio _No puede ser. Nunca había escuchado que un chupasangre leyese los pensamientos de una persona. Es irreal, no es posible. Los vampiros no tienen dones, son asesinos sanguinarios, nada más._

Me reí sin ganas en mi mente. Billy no tenía ni idea de lo que hablaba.

—El que nunca hayas escuchado que un _chupasangre_ leyese los pensamientos, Billy— dirigí mí vista al anciano quileute, que me miró con los ojos desorbitados—. Es única y exclusivamente porque hasta en el mundo de los vampiros mi don es poco frecuente. Muy pocos vampiros renacen con "habilidades especiales" — concluí, omitiendo gran parte de la razón por la cual algunos teníamos ciertos poderes y otros no.

—Billy, ¿qué? — le preguntó Harry perplejo, mirando primero a su compañero y luego a mí. Y no era el único que alternaba su mirada entre mí y él, los demás miembros de la tribu imitaban su gesto.

Sin embargo, Billy ignoró a sus compañeros y me miró directamente, con una expresión seria y extraña. Luego de unos momentos, en los cuales las miradas curiosas y perplejas de parte de la tribu no se le quitaban del rostro, él suspiró resignado.

—Estaba en la negación, pero me acabas de demostrar que sí es cierto— Billy ladeó su mirada de mí y se dirigió a su tribu—. Edward, este vampiro, acaba de responderme a lo que pasaba por mi mente en cuanto pronuncie aquel imposible unos segundos atrás.

—Eso quiere decir que— dijo nerviosamente Charlie, tocándose el pecho con la mano—, en este momento nos lees a todos nosotros.

—Leo cada cosa que se les pasa por la cabeza— corroboré, mirando a Sam—. _El chupasangre no puede leer mi mente, es inaudito. Él es un simple asesino, vulgar y mentiroso. No merecen vivir, si es que a eso se le llama vivir— _recité palabra por palabra lo que ese joven lobo pensaba en esos momentos de mi inusual don. Sam me miraba con los ojos abiertos de la conmoción por ser descubierto de esa forma.

Los lobos posaron su mirada en Sam y luego en mí aterrorizados. Y no era para menos, su pensamiento era tan poco amigable que tuve que sujetarme fuertemente del sofá, en el cual estaba sentando, para no ir a por él y cortarle el cuello por lo que había pensado.

—Eso fue desubicado de tu parte, Sam— dijo, entonces, Charlie, ignorando por completo que mis hermanos se aferraban fuertemente los unos a los otros para no abalanzarse encima del lobo por haber pensado aquellas palabras

—No lo intenten— siseó Esme enojada, dejando anonadados y extrañados a nuestros invitados.

—Esme— gruñó Rosalie, abrazada de Emmett, quien la sujetaba por la cintura —. Te has dado cuenta de lo que ha dicho ese perro pulgoso de nuestra naturaleza. Él no tiene la mayor idea de lo que habla. Solo se basa en el odio y rencor que existe entre nuestras dos razas para decir esas cosas sobre nosotros. Ese perro no nos conoce de nada.

—Rosalie— graznó Carlisle—. Cuida tu vocabulario.

Rose gruñó por lo bajo y se cruzó de brazos _No me digas nada, Edward. Y ni intentes leerme la mente. Aléjate de mí, déjame en paz._

Le hice caso, Rosalie estaba enojadísima y la comprendía. Todos nos sentíamos de igual forma, solo que nosotros lográbamos contenernos. Rose era la única que no lo hacía.

—¿Qué sucedió? — preguntó Charlie, mirándonos espantando.

—Pasa, Charlie, que nos enojamos bastante por aquel pensamiento. Sam no nos conoce y le falta mucho para comprender nuestra naturaleza y filosofía de vida— respondí educadamente, frotándome la sien. Sam, en tanto, se tornaba tan blanco como nuestra piel.

—Edward es el encargado de proteger a la familia si alguien llegase a conocer nuestra naturaleza o, simplemente, prevenirnos de los malos pensamientos de las personas sobre nosotros para que podamos tomar medidas antes de que algo malo pase—continuó diciendo Carlisle entrecerrando los ojos—. Gracias a su don hemos salido airosos de varios líos.

Tanto Charlie como los lobos nos miraban perplejos. Era mucho para ellos, de eso no había duda.

—Puedo prometer— dijo Billy—, que nos controlaremos en nuestros pensamientos sobre ustedes. Andaremos con cuidado— los demás miembros de la tribu asintieron con la cabeza.

—Controlar sus pensamientos será inútil— rebatió Emmett—. Nosotros lo hemos intentado muchas veces y se vuelve casi imposible. Lo que deberían hacer es intentar bloquearlo y asunto acabado.

—Podría funcionar— meditó Carlisle—. Pero tomará tiempo que aprendan hacerlo.

—Haremos lo que sea para aprender a bloquear a Edward— estuvo de acuerdo Charlie.

Me reí sin ganas y provoqué que todos me mirasen extrañados.

—Tú eres el único en esta sala al cual se me hace difícil de leer— expliqué, dejando a mi familia anonadada.

—¿Qué dices, hijo? — me interrogó Carlisle, mirándome fijamente _¿Estás bromeando, cierto?_

_Sabes que siempre lees a todos. No digas bobadas, Edward _ Pensó Jasper, respirando intranquilo.

_No es posible _Se negó a creer Esme.

_Son tonterías _Rosalie rodaba los ojos.

_¿Estás seguro Edward? _Alice me miraba sorprendida.

_Ojalá que me enseñe a cómo hacerlo _Pensó infantilmente Emmett.

—Estoy completamente seguro, Carlisle— reconocí, suspirando innecesariamente. Los lobos miraban asombrados al jefe de policía. En cuanto al aludido se encontraba quieto como una momia—. Pero es algo extraño. Hay veces que no le leo nada, como ocurre en estos momentos, pero hay otras donde sus pensamientos me golpean fuertemente, no los veo venir, o simplemente, los leo como a los demás, ¿qué piensas, padre?

—Es un fenómeno inusual— dijo lentamente—. No había escuchado casos donde se leyese a una persona tan imparcialmente, siendo vampiro o siendo un humano— _Ni siquiera a Aro le ha pasado, ¿por qué será?_ Agregó mentalmente.

Ninguno pareció poder encontrar una respuesta y Charlie aún parecía conmocionado.

—Será mejor que sigamos leyendo. Ya luego encontraremos una respuesta sobre esto— sugerí al percatarme que otra vez el salón se convertía en un silencio intenso.

Todos asintieron, incluyendo al jefe de policía. Lo mejor en estos momentos era cambiar en algo el tema.

**Ignoré el centenar de voces por puro aburrimiento. Cuando a alguien se le ocurre algo, seguro que ya lo he oído con anterioridad más de una vez. **

Los lobos y Charlie se veían curiosos y atemorizados aún. Rodeé mis ojos.

**Hoy, todos los pensamientos se concentraban en el trivial acontecimiento de una nueva incorporación al pequeño grupo de alumnos.**

Esto pareció interesarle mucho a Charlie al punto que se le quitó la conmoción. Y no era para menos, se enteraría lo que realmente pasaba por la cabeza de Michael o de Jessica. De seguro no sería nada bueno para él, conociendo a esos dos, estaba seguro que no serían muy amables con Isabella. Reprimí las ganas de reírme por la suerte de aquellos idiotas.

**No se necesitaba mucho para provocar su entusiasmo. Había visto pasar repetido el nuevo rostro de un pensamiento a otro, desde todos los ángulos posibles. Sólo era otra chica humana. **

_Una misteriosa chica humana_ me corregí mentalmente.

**La excitación que había causado su aparición resultaba predecible hasta el aburrimiento, era como mostrar un objeto brillante a un niño.**

Charlie frunció el ceño. No le estaba gustando para nada la línea que parecía estar siguiendo mis pensamientos. Suspiré.

**La mitad del rebaño de ovejunos varones se imaginaba ya enamorándose de ella, sólo porque era algo nuevo que mirar. **

— ¿Qué? — se exaltó Charlie, parándose nuevamente—. Esos niños pretenden qué con mi hija— gruñó.

Y no solamente él estaba enojado con lo que mis pensamientos del libro decían, sino también los lobos y mi familia. En cuanto a mí, algo se removió. Fue algo que no supe qué era, pero me invitaba a romper el cuello del primero que se atreviese a mirarla con algo nuevo que no tuviese sentimientos. Claramente, ella podía hacer lo que fuera y enamorarse de quién quisiese, pero eso no quitaba que me molestasen esos niños desubicados. Los humanos podían ser tan infantiles cuando pretendían que solo me provocaba risa y rabia. Me froté la sien, no sacaba nada con ponerme furioso por algo que aún no pasaba.

Pero mientras yo estaba pensando, Seth había vuelto a leer.

**Puse más empeño en no prestar atención.**

—Excelente— asintió Charlie, suspirando aliviado.

**Sólo hay cuatro voces que bloqueo por una cuestión de cortesía: las de mi familia, mis dos hermanos y mis dos hermanas,**

—Es en serio, Edward— se burló Rosalie.

—Aunque no lo creas, Rose, le concedo toda la privacidad que puedo, aunque ustedes nunca se dan cuenta—reconocí, entrecerrando los ojos brevemente.

—Y ese "puedo" es igual a enterarte de ciertas cosas, ¿no? — preguntó Alice, rodando sus ojos.

Me limité a sonreír por lo bajo. Ella tenía razón. Me enteraba de ciertas cosas, pero no tantas. Y aún cuando volviese a decir que no eran tantas, estaba seguro que mis hermanos no me creerían. En efecto, Emmett y Jasper bufaban. Y Rosalie y Alice rodaban sus ojos. Sin embargo, no me importaba eso en estos momentos. Tenía otras cosas en mi cabeza, así que le hice un gesto a Seth para que continuase leyendo.

**quienes están tan acostumbrados a la ausencia de intimidad en mi presencia que rara vez se dan cuenta. A pesar de ello, les concedo toda la privacidad posible. Procuro no escucharlos si puedo evitarlo.**

—Pero lo haces igual— rodó sus ojos Emmett—. Lo cual es irritante.

Volví a entrecerrar los ojos.

**Lo intento con todas mis fuerzas, claro, pero aún así... me entero de cosas.**

—Lo que dije— sonrió Alice.

No quise decir nada, porque ya habíamos establecido que era así.

**Rosalie pensaba en ella misma, como de costumbre. Había captado su reflejo en las gafas de sol de alguien y se regodeaba en su propia perfección. La mente de Rosalie era un charco poco profundo de escasas sorpresas. **

Rosalie frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos con fuerza.

—En realidad Edward, ¿Un charco poco profundo de escasas sorpresas? — dijo, mirándome directo a los ojos. _Eres tan idiota _

— ¿Qué quieres que piense? — le pregunté de vuelta, cruzándome de brazos y gruñendo por su pensamiento—. Tu mente siempre está rodeada de ti y tu perfección. Estás tan centrada en ti misma que no me da ninguna sorpresa. Si al menos dejarás de pensar en ti, habría una diferencia, ¿no lo crees?

—¿Qué tiene de malo pensar en uno mismo?, ¿es que acaso no tengo derecho a pensar de mí de aquella forma? Soy hermosa y perfecta. No me lo puedes negar— contraatacó Rosalie, frunciendo el ceño _¿cierto?_

—Negar no— reconocí, sacudiendo mi cabeza—. No obstante, deberías dejar de pensar así porque al hacerlo solo logras verte como una mujer superficial y con un ego tan elevado que inspira sensación de rechazo y baja autoestima en las demás féminas.

Rose se quedó callada momentáneamente, reflexionando sobre las palabras que le había dicho. Y como quise darle privacidad a esos pensamientos, no leí lo que estaba pasando por su mente. Esa meditación sería para ella misma.

Y como Rosalie no volvió a abrir su boca y mi familia e invitados habían escuchado el intercambio en un silencio profundo, le dije a Seth que siguiese leyendo.

**Emmett estaba que echaba chispas después de haber perdido un combate de lucha libre con Jasper la noche anterior. **

—¡No! — se quejó Emmett, cruzándose de brazos—, ¿Por qué tuviste que ganarme Jasper?, ¿Por qué no me dejaste ganar?

—¡Oh, vamos! — se rió Jasper—. No es para tanto.

—Es para tanto porque yo soy el más fuerte de la familia. Es injusto que me ganes y lo sabes— concluyó Emmett, entrecerrando los ojos.

Todos nos reímos de la actitud infantil de Emmett, antes de que Seth volviese a leer.

**Necesitaría de toda su escasa paciencia para llegar al final de las clases y organizar la revancha. **

—Ya estoy ideándola— aseguró Emmett, sonriendo por lo bajo.

Y era verdad, por su mente pasaban miles de planes y estrategias para derrotar a Jasper. Me reí por lo bajo mientras mi familia y los invitados negaban con la cabeza.

**Nunca he sentido que me entrometía en sus pensamientos porque nunca ha pensado nada que no pudiera decir en voz alta o poner en práctica. Sólo me siento culpable al leer la mente de los demás cuando me consta que les gustaría que ignorase ciertas cosas. **

—Eso es cierto— concordó mi familia, esbozando media sonrisa.

Rodeé los ojos sin saber porqué.

**Pero si la mente de Rosalie es un charco poco profundo, la de Emmett es un lago sin sombras, tan transparente como el cristal.**

—Lo cual te molesta— se rió Emmett, chocando las manos con Jasper.

Negué con la cabeza y le pedí a Seth que continuase leyendo.

**Y Jasper estaba... sufriendo. **

Jasper se movió incómodo, mientras sentía las miradas sobre él. Alice, a su lado, le beso el cuello y se abrazo a él.

—¿Por qué estás sufriendo? — quiso saber Jacob, mirándolo fijamente _Es absurdo._

Tuve la intención de rodar los ojos, pero me contuve. El joven lobo no tenía idea de lo que le pasaba a Jasper en el libro porque no nos conocía para nada.

—Jasper es el menos controlado de la familia— dijo Carlisle, escogiendo cuidadosamente las palabras—. Para él es un desafió enorme ir a un instituto y sentir la sangre fresca y dulce de los humanos fluirle por las venas.

—Espera, espera— le cortó Charlie, pasándose la mano por el rostro—, ¿quieres decir que Jasper puede atacar a los humanos en plano instituto porque es el menos controlado de su familia?

—No Charlie— se apresuró a decir Carlisle, suspirando innecesariamente. Los lobos, en tanto, miraban con repulsión a mi hermano, quién mantenía la cabeza agachada—. No estoy diciendo eso, en lo absoluto.

—Pero entonces, ¿por qué dices que Jasper es el menos controlado? — le preguntó Billy, fijando su mirada en el rostro de mi padre. _¿Acaso atacan a humanos?, ¿Es eso?_

Miré a Billy y el supo que lo había escuchado. Negué con la cabeza, respondiendo de esa forma su pregunta. Él apenas asintió brevemente al tiempo que alguien hablaba.

—Lo que quiere decir mi padre— susurró Jasper, levantando la cabeza y clavando su mirada en Charlie y Billy—. Es que para mí es un gran sacrificio estar cerca de los humanos. Soy el menos controlado de la familia y, por ende, he estado trabajando mi autocontrol, lo cual no ha sido fácil. Se me dificulta si le agrego que no he casado en unas cuantas semanas.

—Pero para eso nos tiene a nosotros, quiénes no hemos permitido que ataque a los humanos— apuntó Emmett, cruzado de brazos—. En la familia nos protegemos mutuamente.

Mis padres y hermanos asintieron con la cabeza. _Así es._

_Interesante _Pensó Billy, suspirando. Le sonreí y él frunció el ceño. Rodeé mis ojos algo enfadado, pero le tenía que dar algo de razón al lobo para ponerse así dado a que él no estaba acostumbrado a que le escucharan el pensamiento. Suspiré justo cuando otra opinión salía a la luz.

—Es decir— sacudió su cabeza Charlie—, que no atacan a humanos nunca.

—Por más que sintamos el aroma dulce de un humano, nos controlamos. Trabajamos constantemente para lograrlo. Supone un gran esfuerzo para todos porque la sangre humana es tentadora, aún así hacemos todo lo que está en nuestras manos para no herir a nadie — le contestó Carlisle, mirando con orgullo a Jasper y a mí, aunque no me sentí identificado—. Esta es parte de nuestra filosofía de vida.

Billy, Harry y Sam nos miraron sorprendidos _ Si estos vampiros no deben sangre humana, ¿de qué viven?, ¿qué comen?, ¿de qué se alimentan?_

Casi me reí, pero me controlé. Ellos recién venían comprendiendo nuestro estilo de vida, era comprensible que estuviesen asombrados con nuestra filosofía de vida.

—Pero me salta una pequeña duda— dijo Charlie, mirando a Jasper. Todos le prestamos atención—. En este momento, ¿te dificulta estar cerca de mí, que soy humano?

—La verdad es que se me está dificultando un poco estar cerca de ti, Charlie— reconoció Jasper, entrecerrando los ojos—. He estado controlándome lo más que puedo, pero estoy seguro que no te haré nada— se apresuró a decir, viendo a Charlie contener la respiración.

Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie y yo le sonreímos ampliamente, mientras que Alice se abrazaba fuertemente a su esposo.

—Eso espero— tragó saliva Charlie un poco nervioso.

Le hice un gesto a Seth para que continuase leyendo, ya que Charlie Swan estaba un poco asustado como para seguir con una conversación como la de cazar humanos. Además, comprenderían de mejor manera estas cosas cuando se leyese a fondo el manuscrito.

**Reprimí un suspiro.**

Lo mismo hice.

_**Edward. **_**Alice me llamó por mi nombre, **

Emmett hizo una mueca. A él no le gustaba para nada las conversaciones mentales que manteníamos entre ella y yo. Y a mí no me estaba gustando la idea que los demás leyesen qué tipo de pláticas teníamos. Imité a mi hermano, hice una mueca de desagrado como él.

**pero sólo sonó en mi cabeza y le dediqué de inmediato toda la atención. Era lo mismo que si la hubiera oído hablarme en voz alta. **

Jacob me miró perplejo ¿En_ voz alta?, ¿cómo es eso? _Sin embargo, no dijo nada. Le agradecí con la mirada que no lo hiciera, ya que no quería detenerme a comentar nada más a cerca de mi don porque estaba seguro que mi punto de vista lo haría. Suspiré irritado antes de volver mi atención al libro.

**Me alegraba que en los últimos tiempos hubiese pasado de moda el nombre que me habían puesto. Menos mal, ya que hubiera resultado un fastidio volver la cabeza automáticamente cada vez que alguien pensara en algún Edward…**

—Imaginen a Eddie volteando la cabeza cada dos por tres porque hay otras personas con su nombre. Parecería un loco maniático y estaría más irritado de lo que ya esta— sonrió con malicia Emmett._ ¡Pobre de ti! Sólo imagínate que ladeas la cabeza cada dos por tres, Sería absolutamente genial_

—¡Emmett!— grité enojado.

—Hombre, ya cálmate— se encogió de hombros, aún riendo. Rodeé mis ojos—. Solo era un chiste y una buena imagen mental.

Los demás rieron por lo bajo mientras bufaba enojado. Seth se apiado de mí y volvió a leer.

**En ese momento no me volví. A Alice y a mí se nos daban muy bien esas conversaciones privadas, y era raro que nos pillaran durante las mismas. **

Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper hicieron una mueca de desagrado. Esme y Carlisle los imitaron, pero negando con la cabeza.

Alice, en tanto, me miraba perpleja. _No será nada divertido que lean nuestras conversaciones, por más que estas ocurrirán en un mes más. Ya sabes el motivo._

Apenas si moví la cabeza de arriba abajo, diciéndole de ese modo que a mí tampoco me agradaba que se leyesen esas conversaciones, aunque aún no hayan ocurrido. Me froté la sien, este manuscrito estaba convirtiéndose en un infierno para mí.

_Interesante. Estos chupasangres son curiosos. Me preguntó qué tipo de conversaciones tienen _Pensó Billy, adoptando una actitud de extrañeza.

Suspiré, algo me decía que por estos libros nuestras relaciones mejorarían. Y estaba completamente seguro que Carlisle estaría contento, ya que fue lo que siempre quiso y nunca se pudo dar.

**Mantuve la mirada fija en las líneas que se formaban en el enlucido.**

_**¿Cómo lo lleva?, **_**me preguntó.**

Jasper se quejó, acaparando la atención de todos.

—No me digan que es lo que creo que es— interrogó Jasper, frotándose la sien.

—Lo siento, Jassie— murmuró Alice, abrazándolo fuertemente—. Sabes la razón por la que lo hago, cierto.

Jasper asintió mientras que la manada y Charlie miraban perplejos la reacción.

—Lo sabrán en breve— les dije, apuntando el libro e incitando a Seth a leer. Él lo hizo sin demoras.

**Torcí el gesto, pero sólo pareció que había cambiado ligeramente la posición de la boca, nada que pudiera alertar a los otros. **

Emmett gruñó por lo bajo. Rodeé mis ojos antes su actitud.

**Era fácil que pensaran que lo hacía por aburrimiento.**

—Es cierto— corroboró Rosalie, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

**El tono de la mente de Alice ahora parecía alarmado y leí que vigilaba a Jasper con su visión periférica.**

— ¿Visión periférica? — preguntó Sam, mirando a Alice extrañado.

—¿Qué es eso? — interrogó Jacob perplejo.

Alice se removió incómoda, mientras que nuestros invitados aguardaban su respuesta entre expectantes y curiosos. Mi familia, en tanto, miraba a Alice intensamente. Yo, por otro lado, gruñí por lo bajo. Esta lectura estaba resultando ser horrible desde cualquier ángulo. Odiaba y bendecía a la vez a quién envió los libros.

—Al igual que Edward— Alice me apuntó con su dedo—, poseo un don poco frecuente.

— ¿cuál? — quiso saber Seth, dejando el libro de lado con evidente curiosidad, la cual podía ver en cada rostro de nuestros invitados.

—Premoniciones o, en su defecto, veo el futuro de las personas— contestó Alice, sobándose la sien.

Charlie, Billy, Sam y Harry abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos. Emily, Leah, Sue y Seth miraron boquiabiertos a Alice. En cuanto a Jacob, Embry y Quil se miraban mutuamente, perplejos.

Ninguno de ellos parecía encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresar lo que pensaban acerca del don de mi hermana, por lo que, de repente, la pequeña sala estuvo sumida en un profundo silencio. Cada uno de nuestros invitados se encontraba absorto en sus pensamientos, los cuales no quise leer para dejarle alguna privacidad, aunque estaba tentando a hacerlo.

Los segundos, entonces, pasaron lentamente y nadie quería romper el silencio que se había formado. Entonces;

—¿El futuro de las personas? — tartamudeó Charlie, poniendo una mano sobre su pecho—, ¿de todas?

—Leo el futuro siempre y cuando esté aferrado a la persona. En este caso, el de mi familia siempre está siendo "vigilado" — Alice, con sus dedos, hizo el gesto de entre comillas, dejando a los lobos y Charlie perplejos. Ellos no debían saber, de momento, lo que significaba aquello—. Sus decisiones y acciones podrían, de ser erradas, traernos problemas y lo que menos necesitamos es tener líos— contestó Alice, sonriendo a medias —. Es un gran trabajo vigilar a la familia, muchas veces se trasforma en algo irritante porque aunque no lo crean la visión llega cuando uno menos se le espera, sin avisar, es espontánea. También puede que sean muchas a la vez o ser difusas, poco comprensibles. Pero, por lo menos, no dejo que algo malo nos suceda por no estar atenta— finalizó, entrecerrando los ojos.

—De esa forma, salvaguardamos nuestra privacidad. El monitoreo constante de Alice, viendo el futuro, y el monitoreo de Edward, con su don de leer mentes, nos ha servido bastante— siguió Carlisle cuando vio que ninguno de nuestros invitados podía articular palabra alguna.

La manada, como otras veces, se nos quedó mirando con asombro. De a poco comenzaban a ver que no éramos como ellos pensaban. De seguro a Carlisle se sentiría emocionado si le dijese lo que pasaba por sus mentes en este preciso momento, pero me contuve. No era el momento adecuado. No aún.

—Tengo una duda— dijo Seth, saliendo de su asombro y mirando a Alice fijamente. Escaneé su mente inmediatamente, curioso por esa duda _¿nos habría visto venir a todos? _Casi me reí, sin embargo, me contuve y continué escuchando—, ¿viste que llegaría este libro y a nosotros?

La manada y Charlie fijaron sus miradas en mi hermana, expectantes por saber. Alice, abrazada a Jasper, suspiró larga y pesadamente.

—Sí, vi llegar al libro y nos vi a nosotros— apuntó a mi familia—, leyendo un libro. Había otras personas que no pude identificar, era borrosa— confesó, mirando a los lobos y sobándose la sien como si le molestase ese hecho.

— ¿Borrosa? — preguntó Carlisle, mirando incrédulo a Alice. _¿Es eso posible? _

Asentí con la cabeza, de modo que solo mi padre entendiese aquel movimiento. Él, en respuesta, abrió sus ojos más de lo normal. Comprendía a Carlisle, ya que ni él ni Esme ni ninguno de mis hermanos tenía idea cómo funcionaban las visiones de Alice.

Suspiré, sintiendo irritación nuevamente porque nuestros secretos estaban saliendo a la luz por este libro.

—Cuando la visión me llegó, nos vi a nosotros y unas personas, que no lograba distinguir, leyendo un libro, cosa que es extraña para mí. Y desde entonces he estado cegada. Me duele la cabeza cuando me quiere llegar una visión, pero no viene. Es como si alguien, a propósito, estuviese interfiriendo entre ellas y yo para que no vea lo que sucederá en un futuro cercano a consecuencia de la lectura de estos libros— respondió Alice, sobándose la sien otra vez. Mi familia la miraba perplejo. Nuestros invitados tenían los ojos desorbitados. Yo, en cambio, entrecerraba los ojos _Y lo digo especialmente por ti, Edward. Sabes que esto tendrá un gran efecto sobre ti. No sé qué sea, pero es algo que en estos momentos estoy imposibilitaba de ver y que tiene relación con la llegada de Bella. _Alice me miraba fijamente, ladeando la cabeza de lado a lado—. Todos sabemos que esto nos cambiará la vida, sin embargo, no puedo ver qué rumbo tomará y cómo se darán las cosas— concluyó, mirando a cada uno de los que estábamos en aquel salón.

Todos nos enfrascamos en nuestros pensamientos con cierto grado de temor, pero gracias al don de Jasper, de a poco, se fue relajando la tensión existente por no saber qué pasará al final de esto.

Por mi parte, seguía tan inquieto como antes. No podía dejar de pensar en el pensamiento de Alice…_Tendrá un gran efecto sobre ti_...No quería ni saber ni imaginar las razones que había detrás de aquellas palabras ni de las acciones que haría el Edward del libro, es decir, yo.

Suspiré y miré a mi alrededor: Jasper le susurraba al oído a Alice, quién seguía frotándose la sien. Emmett agarraba de la cintura a Rosalie con una expresión seria, pocas veces vista en él. Esme y Carlisle veían preocupados a mi hermana. En cuanto a Charlie, Billy y el resto se miraban mutuamente perplejos.

—No sacamos nada con sacar decisiones apresuradas, ni siquiera podemos aventurar los hechos que ocurrirán. Si Alice no puede ver nada, tendremos que conformarnos y seguir leyendo estos libros. Queda bastante por leer aún— señalé a los restantes libros.

Los demás miraron en dirección a ellos y suspiraron. Seth supo que debía seguir leyendo.

_**¿Hay algún peligro?**_** Ladeé la cabeza hacia la izquierda muy despacio, como si contemplara los ladrillos de la pared, suspiré, y luego me volví hacia la derecha, de nuevo hacia las grietas del techo. Sólo Alice se dio cuenta de que estaba negando con la cabeza.**

—Fantástico— murmuró Carlisle para sí _Por eso no notamos sus conversaciones privadas. Son movimientos casi imperceptibles los que hacen para no delatarse a ellos mismos. Me pregunto qué más aprenderé con estos libros._

Suspiré nuevamente, mirando de reojo en dirección de mis otros hermanos: Tanto Jasper como Emmett y Rosalie gemían, gruñían y entrecerraban los ojos molestos.

No los podía culpar. Al igual que ellos, de no haber tenido este don, me hubiese irritado que alguien tuviese ese tipo de conversaciones privadas, dejando a fuera a los demás. Los entendía, aún así, estaba enojado con este manuscrito, ¿por qué escribirían de mi perspectiva y no la de otro? Lo odiaba completamente.

Suspiré, mirando a los lobos. Casi me reí, ellos tenían las mandíbulas caídas y los ojos desorbitados, sin embargo, me contuve. No quise, de nuevo, mirar sus pensamientos por dos motivos: El primero, porque eran privados y, segundo, no se acostumbraban aún de que alguien le leyese el pensamiento, lo había comprobado con Billy. Sería difícil que se acostumbrasen a esto.

Volví a suspirar antes de seguir escuchando.

**Ella se relajó. **_**Avísame si la cosa se pone fea.**_

**Moví sólo los ojos, primero arriba, hacia el techo, y luego abajo.**

—Increíble— volvió a murmurar Carlisle, solo que esta vez excitado.

Hice un gesto para que Seth leyese cuanto antes porque, sinceramente, volver a oír gemidos frustrados, ver ojos desencajados por la impresión y negación de cabezas era bastante. El joven lobo, viendo aquel gesto, se dispuso a leer sin demoras.

_**Gracias por ayudarme con esto.**_

—Siempre lo haré— declaré, sonriendo.

_Gracias _Me agradeció mentalmente Alice, esbozando una sonrisa antes de que Seth siguiese leyendo.

**Me alegré de no tener que contestarle en voz alta. ¿Qué le podría haber dicho? ¿«Encantado»? En realidad no era así. No disfrutaba asistiendo al debate interior de Jasper ¿Era necesario pasar por todo esto?**

—Sí, necesario— contestó Carlisle, mirándome con desaprobación—. Todo lo hacemos para ser normales, ya lo sabes. Y Jasper es capaz de controlarse.

Jasper esbozó una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos. De repente, me sentí mal por él y por mis pensamientos crueles. No tenía derecho alguno de pensar esas cosas en el futuro cercano, teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que se esforzaba Jasper para no abalanzarse sobre las personas y drenar su sangre.

Suspiré, haciéndole un gesto a Seth para que continuase leyendo. Él lo hizo mirándome con reproche, de igual forma que me miraban Esme y Alice. Gruñí por lo bajo antes de seguir escuchando.

**¿No era un camino más seguro admitir simplemente que él nunca sería capaz de controlar su problema con la sed como los demás, en lugar de tentar continuamente sus límites? ¿Por qué coquetear con el desastre? **

—Lo siento— balbuceé, sintiéndome peor a cada segundo que pasaba y agachando la cabeza.

¡Cuán detestable se estaba convirtiendo la lectura de este manuscrito! En ocasiones como esta odiaba a la persona que escribió y mandó estos libros, ¿por qué tenía que venir a importunar mi paz y vida? Estaba muy bien con mis pensamientos personales, manteniéndolos en privado. Este manuscrito echaba todo a perder y lo peor de todo era ver las expresiones de decepción de Esme, Carlisle y Alice. Los tres negaban con la cabeza, lamentando mi pensamiento. Gemí, consciente de que todos me miraban de igual forma que mis padres.

—Al menos eres consciente que tus pensamientos dentro de un mes han de ser desagradables, que es lo que cuenta para mí— susurró Jasper, con una mirada triste posada en su rostro.

—Jasper no quise decir eso. Sé que puedes con tu autocontrol. No sé qué me pasa en el libro, lo siento— volví a disculparme.

—Tus pensamientos y tus reacciones han estado raros desde que comenzamos a leer estos libros, Edward— comentó Jasper, ladeando la cabeza _Y eso cuenta también tus sentimientos._

Gemí sin proponérmelo. Odiaba y seguía odiando a quién escribió este manuscrito desde mi perspectiva, ya que estaba significando sacando a la luz cosas que hubiese querido dejar para mí, cosas como estas, aunque sabía que ocurrirían en breve. Luego, suspiré, pidiéndole a Seth que leyese. Quería que me dejaran de ver cómo lo estaban haciendo.

**Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde nuestra última expedición de caza. **

—¡Dos semanas! — exclamó Charlie, respirando agitado—, ¿es que no pudieron ir a cazar y de ese modo prevenir el casi ataque a mi hija? —preguntó, mirando directamente hacía mí. Gruñí por lo bajo.

—Charlie— habló Esme en tono maternal que sorprendió a los lobos—. No podíamos prever lo que iba a pasar con la llegada de Bella a Fork, no somos responsables. Además, podemos sobrevivir más tiempo sin ingerir sangre de animal, que es lo que nos mantiene de esta forma.

—Aún así— dijo Charlie tan blanco como nosotros—, tendrían que haber cazado y Alice podría haber aventurado lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

—Charlie— susurré algo cansado—. Estamos hablando de algo que ocurrirá dentro de un mes más. Estas son cosas que debemos prevenir o cambiar para bien cuando llegue tu hija. Pero ten por seguro que nos cuidaremos— concluí, sonriendo.

Charlie acepto mi comentario, asintiendo con la cabeza. Luego, la lectura siguió.

**No era un periodo de tiempo excesivamente insoportable para el resto de nosotros. Algo incómodo a veces, si un humano caminaba muy cerca de nosotros o si el viento soplaba del lado equivocado. **

Charlie, Billy, Harry y Sue se estremecieron levemente. Los jóvenes lobos, en tanto, abrían sus ojos ampliamente, horrorizados por la idea que se les había formado en la mente: Un vampiro con una sonrisa sarcástica y maliciosa, abalanzándose sobre un humano y chupándole el cuello hasta drenar toda la sangre.

Sentí repulsión de aquella imagen, porque de alguna manera me recordaba la época de rebeldía que tuve hace algunas décadas atrás. Claro, era muy diferente esa expresión maliciosa posada en el rostro de aquel vampiro en las mentes de los lobos a la expresión de odio que tenía yo con las victimas que atacaba; pero aún así la imagen era totalmente semejante a cuando les drenaba la sangre a aquellos infelices y odiosos humanos. Suspiré, no estaba siendo nada agradable leer desde mi perspectiva, de eso estaba seguro.

**Pero los humanos rara vez se aproximan a nosotros. El instinto les dice lo que sus mentes conscientes difícilmente comprenderían: que somos peligrosos.**

Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme y Carlisle asintieron con la cabeza. Nuestros invitados contuvieron la respiración tras ver ese gesto. Y yo le pedí a Seth que continuase leyendo.

**Y en ese preciso momento Jasper lo era en grado sumo. **

Jasper hizo una mueca de desagrado.

**Una chica bajita se detuvo en un extremo de la mesa más próxima a la nuestra para hablar con un amigo. Se pasó los dedos entre el pelo corto, color arena, y sacudió la cabeza. Justo en ese momento la rejilla del aire acondicionado empujó su aroma en nuestra dirección. **

—Mierda— murmuró Emmett, tensándose levemente—. No es bueno, no lo es considerando el tiempo que pasó sin que hayamos cazado.

—Jasper— susurró Alice, mirando a sus ojos y besándolo en el cuello.

Los demás, estábamos tan tensos como Emmett y Alice. Jasper, en tanto, gemía y maldecía su mala suerte.

—Chicos— alzó la voz Carlisle, mirando directo en dirección de los cinco "vampiros adolescentes" —.No saquen conclusiones apresuradas.

—Pero— se excuso Jasper, negando con la cabeza.

—Nada, Jasper— suspiró Esme, sonriendo ligeramente—. Además, Bella en su libro no nombró un bochorno en el instituto.

—Aún así— la contradije—. Mi punto de vista detallará cosas que ella no es capaz de ver.

Esme gimió, así como los mis hermanos y Carlisle. Los Lobos y Charlie, en tanto, nos miraban aterrorizados_ No harán nada, _¿_cierto? _Era el pensamiento que les rondaba a ellos.

Bufé una vez más, odiando el maldito manuscrito. Nos estaba jodiendo nuestra mísera existencia. Era realmente injusto. Pero para que toda la tensión disminuyera, Seth volvió a leer. Le agradecí con la mirada, cuanto antes terminásemos este capítulo, mejor para todos.

**Yo estaba acostumbrado a la forma en que me hacía sentir el olor: sequedad y dolor en la garganta, un agujero anhelante en el estómago, un agarrotamiento instantáneo de los músculos, el flujo excesivo de ponzoña en la boca…**

Charlie se tensó ligeramente, quizá pensando en mí como un monstruo o quizá pensando en la mala suerte que estaba corriendo su hija al toparse con una familia de vampiros. No lo sabía en estos momentos, porque la mente del jefe de policía seguía bloqueada para mí. Solo esperaba que este manuscrito me diera algunas pistas para este hecho inusual y así poder practicar si hacía falta.

_Con que le hagan algún daño a cualquier humano cerca de ustedes por no controlar esos síntomas, nos las pagarán, entiendes, chupasangre del demonio. Y puedes decírselo al resto de tu "familia" si gustas _Me llegó el pensamiento de Sam. Él se veía molesto y me gruñía.

Le gruñí de vuelta, excesivamente fuerte. Naturalmente provoqué que los demás se volviesen en mi dirección. Si este lobo pensaba que le diría para callado a mi familia lo que pensó, estaba muy equivocado.

—¿Edward, qué sucede? —me preguntó Esme preocupada.

—Pasa, mamá, que Sam— lo apunté con mi dedo aún gruñendo—. Me dijo por su mente que si le hacíamos cualquier daño a las personas por no controlar esos impulsos— cambie la palabra síntoma por impulso, ya que encajaba mejor esa que la otra—nos la tendríamos que ver con ellos.

La reacción fue instantánea; Rosalie gruñó e intentó zafarse de Emmett; pero la fuerza de él le impidió que ella se abalanzase encima de Sam.

—Aunque no lo creas, perro— siseó Rose, estrechando sus ojos—. Nos controlamos más de lo que tú piensas y no tienes derecho alguno de amenazarnos cuando no nos conoces de nada.

—Rosalie— gruñó Carlisle enfadado—. Para la próxima vez que actúes como ahora, no me quedará otro remedio que quitarte tus tarjetas de créditos y la llave de tu auto, ¡entiendes!

—Además, son nuestros invitados y debes comportarte— añadió Esme.

Rose se cruzó de brazos y maldijo entre dientes. Esme le envió una mirada de advertencia.

—Y tú Sam— apuntó Billy—, no vuelvas a decir o pensar cosas así. No conocemos su vida ni sus impulsos.

Sam asintió algo aterrorizado antes de que la voz de Seth volviese a escucharse por alrededor de la casa

**Todo eso era bastante normal y, por lo general, fácil de ignorar;**

Miré a Sam de forma burlesca. Él se encogió de hombros irritado.

**pero hoy resultaba más duro al tener los sentidos agudizados y notarlo todo por duplicado: la sed se multiplicaba al monitorizar las reacciones de Jasper. Era la sed de dos, no sólo la mía.**

Asentí de acuerdo conmigo mismo. Mientras que Jasper suspiraba _En realidad, tendré que seguir practicando para que no ocurran estos hechos. Lo prometo. _

Volví a asentir al tiempo que mi padre mirada al libro seriamente _Interesante. Demasiado interesante. Me pregunto si a Alice y Jasper también le pasará aquello. Y de ser así, se explicaría de mejor razón porque a_ _él le ha costado tanto poder controlarse. Es la sed de seis vampiros más la de él mismo._

—Tienes razón, Carlisle— murmuré, poniéndome una mano en la barbilla—. No me había puesto a pensar así, pero esa reflexión tendría del 90 a 99 por ciento de ser cierta.

—Y todo fue gracias a tu pensamiento, de esa manera tampoco me hubiese detenido a pensar de esa forma— asintió Carlisle, maravillado.

—¿Alguien de los dos nos puede decir qué sucede? — interrogó Emmett, frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos. Los demás se mostraron de acuerdo con la pregunta de mi hermano.

—Pasa que si Edward afirma en ese manuscrito que la sed es multiplicada por dos cuando lee la sed de Jasper, me pregunto si Alice le pasa lo mismo cuando le llegan las visiones o si a Jasper le sucede lo mismo por aquello— habló Carlisle, omitiendo el don de mi hermano porque estaba seguro que lo nombraría en algún momento.

Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice y Esme se miraron mutuamente, perplejos. Mientras nuestros invitados se veían confundidos.

—Y de ser así— continué—, él no tiene la culpa de ser el menos controlado, ya que nosotros deberíamos también poner de nuestra parte para que Jasper se controle.

—Tienes razón— dijo Jasper, con los ojos brillando intensamente—. Debe ser por eso, debe serlo.

Jasper se veía confiado en que fuera así y toda la familia pensaba de aquel modo. Tendríamos que practicar arduamente para lograr ser cada vez más adaptarnos a los seres humanos.

—Seth— le indiqué—. Sigue leyendo.

Él asintió, pero seguía confundido por el intercambio. Al igual que el resto de la manada y Charlie.

**Jasper intentaba mantener la mente lejos de allí. Estaba fantaseando…**

Jasper gimió y se colocó las manos en la cabeza. No sería fácil para él que se leyera esta parte, en realidad, nadie podría ser feliz leyendo esto si el manuscrito detallaba esa fantasía, cosa que estaba seguro que si lo haría. Gemí, odiando a la persona que envió este libro.

**Imaginaba que se levantaba del lado de Alice y se paraba al lado de la chica. Pensaba en inclinarse como si le fuera a susurrar algo al oído y dejar que sus labios rozaran el arco de su garganta. Imaginaba también cómo fluía el cálido flujo de su pulso debajo de la fina piel que sentiría bajo su boca…**

—Jassie— le susurró Alice en el oído, mientras intentaba tranquilizarlo, cosa que no sucedía. Jasper tiritaba—. No le harás nada a esa chica ni ahora ni en futuro ni en este libro, comprendes.

Él apenas si asintió debido a que aún se sentía temeroso por aquella fantasía. Y no era para menos, el solo hecho de imaginarla era terrible para nosotros, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que teníamos invitados en la casa, los cuales o entrecerraban los ojos o miraban estupefactos en dirección al libro o maldecían o gruñían.

—Jasper— le llamó, entonces, Carlisle captando la atención de todos—. Sé que eres fuerte y que podrás controlarte. Confiamos en ti, hijo.

Jasper no contestó, seguía temblando. Sentí pena por él, después de todo era el que menos se había adoptado a nuestro estilo de vida y pese a que la esperanza se había forjado en él hace unos minutos atrás, también era cierto que aún no lo ponía en práctica ni sabía si era efectivo o no aquel razonamiento.

—¿No le harás nada, Jasper? — tartamudeó Charlie, sudando.

—No— se limitó a contestar mi hermano, tragando saliva.

Con esa respuesta y teniendo en cuenta que el pequeño salón estaba tenso, Seth comprendió que debía seguir leyendo.

**Propiné una patada a la silla de Jasper.**

_Gracias, Edward _Pensó Jasper, aún temeroso.

Le sonreí, pero sabiendo que esto ocurriría en el futuro _ si es que ocurría_ Pensé, al tiempo que suspiraba y miraba de reojo a Esme. Ella miraba complacida por aquella acción.

**Nuestras miradas se encontraron durante un minuto, y luego él bajó la suya. Pude escuchar cómo se enfrentaban en su interior la culpa y la rebeldía.**

Jasper se estremeció.

—**Lo siento —musitó.**

**Me encogí de hombros.**

—**No ibas a hacer nada —murmuró Alice en un intento de mitigar el disgusto de Jasper—. Lo vi.**

—Vez— le dijo Jasper a Charlie, tragando saliva.

Charlie asintió, pero no dijo nada. El jefe de policía se encontraba tenso y espantado con aquella fantasía.

**Reprimí la mueca que hubiera echado por tierra la mentira de Alice; **

Un silencio rígido se sintió en la sala de la casa, mientras que todos éramos testigos de la mirada penetrante que le enviaba Jasper a Alice. Era espantosa.

—Alice— habló Jasper, cruzándose de brazos—, ¿no confías en mí?

—Lo hago— le contestó Alice suspirando—. Solo que a veces la visión es borrosa porque cambias de parecer a cada segundo y eso provoca que no sepa si le harás daño o no a la gente.

—Esto quiere decir…— tartamudeó Jasper, mirando al suelo. Los demás escuchábamos atentos la conversación.

—…que no estoy segura de las cosas que harán si sus pensamientos cambian abruptamente. Las visiones, a veces, son subjetivas y se ajustan a la persona en concreto. Si ésta duda sobre sus decisiones, obviamente, la visión cambiará de modo que se vuelve borrosa con el paso del tiempo o en este caso, segundos o minutos.

El silencio volvió a sentirse en la sala, sin embargo, dirigí mi mirada a Alice, ella me miraba, negando con la cabeza.

_¿Cuántas explicaciones tendremos que dar por leer este libro? Es una tortura. _

Asentí, de forma que sólo ella comprendiese aquella acción. En efecto, fue la única en notarla. No obstante, un pensamiento llegó a mi mente sin que lo pudiese evitar.

_Interesante. Muy interesante. Ahora voy comprendiendo un poco más los dones de mis hijos. Este manuscrito, a pesar que está sacando a relucir nuestros mayores secretos, está sirviendo para comprender y mejorar nuestras relaciones entre la familia._

Quería estar de acuerdo con él, pero por terquedad, gruñí por lo bajo. Este manuscrito era un infierno, tal cual lo decía Alice. Suspiré, al tiempo que Seth volvía a leer. Agradecía la rapidez de aquel lobo al sacarnos de apuros como estos.

**ella y yo debíamos apoyarnos el uno al otro. No resultaba fácil para ninguno de los dos oír voces y tener visiones del futuro. Éramos bichos raros, incluso entre los que ya lo eran de por sí. **

—Eso es cierto— susurramos Alice y yo, ladeando la cabeza de lado a lado.

La familia se quedó callada, pero aún así podía oír en sus pensamientos lo preocupados y exasperados que se sentían luego de que se confirmase aquella afirmación del libro.

**Nos protegíamos los secretos entre nosotros.**

—No deberían hacerlo— nos regañó Esme, suspirando resignada.

Asentí, pero de malagana.

—**Pensar en ellos como personas ayuda un poco —sugirió Alice con voz aguda y musical, demasiado baja y rápida para que la escucharan los oídos humanos**

—¿Hacen eso a menudo? — interrogó Charlie algo más calmado luego de los pensamientos y acciones típicas y reales de los vampiros—. Digo, hablar bajo y rápido para que ningún humano los escuche.

—Sí— respondió Carlisle—. De esa forma protegemos nuestros secretos. Sin embargo— añadió cuando vio que Jacob abría la boca para preguntar o decir algo—, eso solo es una parte. Los vampiros poseemos facultades especiales. Una de ellas es la rapidez con la que podemos hablar y aún así comprender lo que decimos. Otra es hablar en voz baja y entendernos. Esto se debe al infrasonido *, es decir, la facultad de escuchar sonidos que los humanos no escuchan. Para ilustrarlos— agregó al ver las expresiones confusas de la manada y Charlie—, ustedes podrían estar hablando en voz muy baja entre ustedes y nosotros, aunque estemos a un metro de distancia, somos capaces de escuchar lo que están conversando como si lo estuviesen haciendo en voz alta o, por ejemplo, podríamos escuchar un volcán a punto de entrar en erupción segundos o minutos antes de que ocurra.

Cuando mi padre terminó de hablar, tanto la manada como Charlie nos miraban boquiabiertos, sin hallar qué decir. Y los entendía, si yo fuese humano hubiese reaccionado de igual manera que ellos.

—Voy entendiendo— apuntó Charlie, con una mano sujeta a su pecho.

—Pero igualmente es genial— sonrió Seth, rompiendo la tensión e incomodidad en la sala.

—Exacto— le guiñó el ojo Emmett.

El joven lobo amplió aún más su sonrisa antes de volver a leer, aun cuando el resto de la manada no salía de su asombro.

—**. Se llama Whitney y tiene una hermanita muy pequeña a la que adora. Su madre invitó a Esme a aquella fiesta en el jardín, ¿te acuerdas?**

—**Sé quién es —contestó Jasper secamente.**

Esme miró reprobatoriamente a Jasper. Él agachó la cabeza. Se notaba que estaba sufriendo y no podía usar su don consigo mismo. Me sentí pésimo por mi hermano. Este estúpido manuscrito venía a joder la existencia de todos, de eso no tenía duda alguna.

**Se volvió para mirar por una de las pequeñas ventanas situadas bajo el alero a lo largo del muro que rodeaba la gran habitación. El tono de su voz puso fin a la conversación.**

—Menos mal— se alegró Sue, suspirando aliviada.

Para ella, según leí en su mente, no estaba siendo muy agradable la lectura de este libro.

**Deberíamos haber ido de caza el día anterior por la noche. **

—Cosa que haremos ese día, sin duda— apunté, mirando en dirección a la familia.

Ellos asintieron y los lobos nos miraron, aprobando aquella decisión. Bufé, pero seguí escuchando de todos modos.

**Era ridículo enfrentar esa clase de riesgos, intentar demostrar entereza y mejorar la resistencia. Jasper tendría que asumir sus limitaciones y vivir con ellas. Sus antiguos hábitos no eran los más apropiados para el estilo de vida que habíamos elegido; no podría adaptarse a él.**

—Lo siento, Jasper— volví a balbucear, sintiéndome cada vez más y más desgraciado conmigo mismo—. No quise decir eso.

Jasper en respuesta, hizo un gesto de no importarle; pero Alicie, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle y Esme me miraban con reproche. Suspiré irritado. Este libro era el mismísimo infierno para mí.

**Alice suspiró silenciosamente y se puso de pie, llevándose la bandeja de comida —un atrezo, en realidad—y dejándole solo.**

**Sabía hasta dónde llegar con su apoyo y cuándo dejar de hacerlo.**

Jasper y Alice se miraron mutuamente con amor, antes de sonreír.

Mi familia los miró radiantes, mientras que Sue y Leah aullaban. Los varones lobos no sabían qué hacer, solo los miraron perplejos.

Y yo, en tanto, los envidie.

**Aunque era más evidente que Rosalie y Emmett mantenían una relación, **

—Porque se pasan pegados el uno al otro— rió Jasper, ya más tranquilo.

—¡Eh! — se quejaron Rosalie y Emmett, abrazados.

—No lo nieguen, ya que se encuentran de esa forma— apunté, mirándolos con burla.

Ambos bufaron mientras que los invitados los miraban divertidos.

**Alice y Jasper se conocían tan bien que sentían los estados de ánimo del otro como si fueran propios. Parecía que también pudiesen leer las mentes, aunque sólo fuera entre ellos.**

Tanto Alice como Jasper asintieron. Eso no lo ponían en duda. Suspiré, mirando de reojo a los lobos, ellos miraban atónitos a la pareja. Disimulé una risa con una tos.

_**Edward Cullen.**_

Fruncí el ceño, sintiendo una inexplicable adrenalina recorrer mi cuerpo. Sabía que esto sería importante porque me diría al fin si mis pensamientos del capítulo anterior eran errados o acertados a referencia de Isabella.

Presté, entonces, toda mi atención.

**Acto reflejo. Me volví al oír mi nombre, aunque no es que nadie lo hubiera pronunciado en voz alta, sólo lo había pensado.**

Vi a Charlie, Billy, Harry, Sue y Sam entrecerrar brevemente los ojos. Suspiré al tiempo que Seth volvía a leer.

**Mi mirada se encontró durante una breve fracción de segundo con la de un par de enormes ojos marrones, de color chocolate, unos ojos humanos en medio de un rostro pálido, con forma de corazón. **

—Bella— sonrió Charlie junto a Jacob, Embry y Seth.

Mi corazón muerto latió por un segundo. Así que fue Isabella la que pensó mi nombre, no Jessica como había pensando. Suspiré, quería enterarme lo antes posible todo lo que había pasado en esa cafetería, o en realidad lo que supuestamente pasará en un mes más.

**Conocía ese rostro a pesar de no haberlo visto nunca con mis propios ojos. Era el tema más destacado del día en todas las mentes:**

Charlie gruñó. No le gustaba para nada que el tema fuese su hija.

**la nueva alumna, Isabella Swan, la hija del jefe de policía de la ciudad, que había venido a vivir aquí por algún cambio en su situación familiar. Bella. Hasta ahora había corregido a todo el mundo que se dirigía a ella por su nombre completo…**

Charlie sonrió ampliamente.

**Miré a lo lejos, aburrido. Me llevó un segundo darme cuenta de que ella no había sido la persona que había pensado en mi nombre.**

Me quedé helado por unos segundos, ¿no había sido ella? Entonces, ¿era Jessica después de todo? Sacudí mi cabeza, absolutamente perdido. Bella era más extraña y misteriosa a través de mis pensamientos.

_**Por supuesto, Bella ya se ha quedado alucinada con los Cullen, **_

Charlie frunció el ceño, preguntándose quién era la persona que pensaba aquello. No tenía que ser adivino para intuir que persona era: Jessica.

Estaba seguro que Charlie estaría enojado con esa chica y que Esme al fin entendería el odio que le tenemos a esa chismosa.

**oí cómo continuaba el primer pensamiento que había oído.**

**Identifiqué la «voz» como la de Jessica Stanley. **

Charlie levantó la ceja algo animado. Después de todo Jessica había ayudado a su hija en ese primer día…o al menos lo haría cuando ella llegara.

**Había pasado ya un tiempo desde que me incordió por última vez con su charloteo interno. **

Emmett levantó las cejas de arriba abajo, sonriendo de forma burlesca. Gemí.

**Qué alivio sentí cuando ella superó ese desdichado encaprichamiento. Había sido casi imposible escapar de sus constantes y ridículas ensoñaciones. **

Rosalie, Jasper y Alice disimularon su risa con una tos. Esme y Carlisle se veían perplejos.

Volví a gruñir, ¡Estúpido manuscrito!

**Me dieron ganas en aquel momento de explicarle **_**con toda exactitud **_**lo que podría haber ocurrido si mis labios, y los dientes detrás de ellos, se hubieran encontrado cerca de ella. Esto habría silenciado cualquier tipo de molestas fantasías con bastante rapidez. Pensar en su reacción casi consiguió arrancarme una sonrisa.**

—Edward— me regañó Esme, mirando con reproche—. La niña solo estaba enamorada de ti, no tenías por qué pensar de esa manera.

En respuesta, gruñí, ¡Qué fastidio! Todo era malo para mí. Este manuscrito me daría millones de dolores de cabeza, si es que eso era posible con vampiros.

Mientras pensaba eso, escuchaba risas. Tanto los lobos como mi familia encontraron entretenido esta línea. Gemí frustrado antes de pedirle a Seth que siguiese leyendo.

_**Le iría bien engordar un poco**_**, continuó Jessica. **_**En realidad, ni siquiera es guapa**_**. **_**No entiendo por qué Eric la mira tanto... o Mike.**_

—¡Cómo! — exclamó Charlie indignado—, ¿ quién se cree que es esa muchacha?

—Ella siempre ha sido así— le respondí, sobándome la sien—. Es completamente detestable oír sus pensamientos. Todos son de ese estilo, es cruel con las personas en su mente; pero cuando habla con la gente parece tan amigable que la gente dudaría si yo les dijese la persona que es en realidad.

—¿Ahora entiendes la razón por la que todos abominamos a Jessica, Esme? — le interrogó Alice, mirando con odio al libro.

Esme asintió, mientras que los lobos miraban al libro, coléricos. No esperaban que esa chica fuese así.

—Lo primero que le diré a mi hija cuando llegue es que no se junte con esa Jessica— gruñó Charlie—. Es repugnante que la gente piense de aquella manera y hable de forma amigable. Ahora Seth, sigue leyendo— le ordenó al joven lobo.

Él siguió leyendo sin demoras.

**Hizo una mueca mental de dolor al pensar en el último nombre. El nuevo capricho de Jessica, el súper popular Mike Newton, no sabía ni que ella existía. **

Alice, Rosalie, Sue, Leah y Esme rieron a carcajadas.

Nota mental, ¿Quién entiende a las mujeres? Pensé, rodando los ojos antes de volver a escuchar la lectura.

**Sin embargo, no parecía tan insensible a la chica nueva.**

Gruñí por lo bajo. Al menos mi punto de vista le haría ver a Charlie quiénes eran las personas indicadas para estar cerca de su hija.

**Otra vez la historia del chico fascinado por un objeto brillante.**

Charlie y Billy gruñeron.

**Aquello dio un giro mezquino a los pensamientos de Jessica, aunque en apariencia se mostraba cordial con la recién llegada mientras le explicaba lo que todos sabían sobre mi familia. **

—Estúpida niña— susurró Charlie.

Yo y mi familia sonreímos.

**La nueva seguramente habría preguntado por nosotros.**

_Sí que lo hizo _Pensé, comenzándome a sentir ansioso.

_**Aunque hoy todo el mundo me mira a mí también**_**, pensó Jessica muy pagada de sí misma, en un aparte. **_**Ha sido una verdadera**__**suerte que Bella compartiera dos clases conmigo... Apuesto**__**a que luego Mike querrá preguntarme qué tal es...**_

—Es niña— gruñeron Sue y Leah irritadas—. Es tan egoísta.

—Siempre ha sido así— remarcaron Alice y Rosalie, mirándose las uñas.

Esto molesto a los varones.

**Intenté bloquear el absurdo parloteo antes de que sus superficiales e insignificantes pensamientos me volvieran loco.**

—Ya lo están haciendo— reconocí, frotándome la sien.

—Y a nosotros— añadieron mis hermanos.

—**Jessica Stanley le está sacando a la Swan, la chica nueva, todos los trapos sucios del clan Cullen —le murmuré a Emmett, para distraerme, que se rió entre dientes y pensó: **_**Espero**__**que lo esté haciendo bien**_**.**

—No lo hizo bien— meneó la cabeza Emmett.

Nos reímos de su expresión antes de que Seth continuase leyendo.

—**En realidad, es bastante poco imaginativa. Sólo le ha dado un toque escandaloso, nada más. Ni una pizca de terror. Me siento un poco decepcionado.**

Asentí de acuerdo con la línea que decía mi yo del libro. Era exactamente el pensamiento que me estuvo rondando en la cabeza durante el capítulo que recién pasó. Me sentía decepcionado por el modo de proceder de Jessica para contarle la historia a Isabella.

Aún así, podría haber la posibilidad que cuando esto ocurriese en la vida real, alguien lo dijese de forma aterradora. Sonreí ante ese pensamiento, sería así, me aseguraría de que eso aconteciese para que ella se diese cuenta lo peligroso que puede llegar a ser estar cerca de nosotros.

_**¿Y la chica nueva? ¿También se siente ella decepcionada con el chismorreo?**_

_No _fue el pensamiento que llegó a mi mente de parte de todos. Suspiré irritado y maldije al manuscrito una vez más.

**Presté atención a ver si escuchaba lo que esta chica nueva, Bella, pensaba de la historia de Jessica. ¿Qué vería cuando se fijara en la extraña familia con la piel del color de la tiza, de la que se apartaban todos?**

—Sentir fascinación— dijo Emmett, negando con la cabeza.

Rodeé los ojos.

**En cierta manera era cuestión de responsabilidad por mi parte conocer su reacción. Yo actuaba de vigía, a falta de un nombre mejor, para proteger a la familia. **

Asentí de acuerdo conmigo mismo, mientras escuchaba suspiros de parte de los lobos.

**Si alguien empezara a concebir sospechas, yo los avisaría con tiempo suficiente para poder quitarnos de en medio con facilidad.**

—Y eso nos ha mantenido en el anonimato, de momento— sonrió Carlisle.

Le devolví la sonrisa de malagana. Este manuscrito me estaba afectando en demasía.

**Había ocurrido de vez en cuando que algún humano con una imaginación despierta nos había identificado con los personajes de un libro o una película. La mayoría de las veces se convencía de su error, pero era mejor trasladarse a otro lugar que arriesgarse a un examen. **

Rosalie se frotó la sien. A ella no le gustaba cambiarse de ciudad ni a ninguno, pero por el bien de los humanos teníamos que hacerlo.

La manada y Charlie volvían a mirarnos sorprendidos. Bufé por lo bajo antes de pedirle a Seth que continuase.

**Rara vez, muy rara vez, alguien adivinaba la verdad y no le concedíamos la oportunidad de comprobar su hipótesis.**

—¿Lo mataron? — susurró Charlie, tragando saliva.

—No— le respondí, haciéndole un gesto a Seth para que continuase y así alivianar la tensión que había surgido después de leer aquello, pese a que Jasper estaba ayudando con su don.

**Simplemente desaparecíamos, para convertirnos como mucho en un recuerdo aterrador**

—Vez— le dije, suspirando más de lo necesario y cosa que ya se me hacia costumbre mientras leíamos los libros.

Charlie asintió antes de que Seth volviese a leer**.**

**No escuché nada por más que fijé la atención en el lugar contiguo al cual continuaba fluyendo de forma compulsiva el frívolo monólogo interno de Jessica. **

Alice y Rosalie gruñeron. Esme miró reprobatoriamente al libro.

**Era como si allí no se sentara nadie. **

Miré confundido al libro, ¿cómo era posible que ella no estuviese allí cuando su punto de vista claramente narró que Isabella estuvo todo el rato sentada en aquella mesa juntos a esos humanos?, ¿Qué pasaba aquí? Era insólito leer aquella frase cuando el libro de ella relató eso. No tenía explicación lógica, pero si mi yo del libro había dejado pasar algunos detalles, posiblemente ella ya se había ido cuando volví mi atención a su mesa. Fruncí el ceño, eso no posible porque una reacción atrás había nombrado que Jessica seguía con su frío monólogo, entonces, ¿ qué ocurría?

Y a juzgar por las expresiones de los demás, todos se encontraban confundidos por aquella frase, especialmente mi familia.

—Seth, continua leyendo para que podamos sacarnos el desconcierto que nos provocó aquella línea— le pedí, sacudiendo mi cabeza.

El asintió y siguió leyendo.

**¡Qué curioso!, ¿se habría ido la chica?**

Me reí de forma sarcástica mientras rodaba los ojos. Nadie se atrevió a decirme nada, por lo que la lectura siguió sin demoras.

**No parecía probable, ya que Jessica seguía dándole la brasa. Miré hacia allí para comprobarlo, sintiéndome confuso. **

De igual manera que me sentía en estos momentos.

**Comprobar con la vista lo que mi sentido extrasensorial me decía era algo que nunca antes había tenido que hacer.**

—Nunca— corroboré, sacudiendo mi cabeza irritado.

Otra vez, nadie se atrevió a decir nada. Ellos se sentían tan confusos que mí.

**Mi mirada se trabó de nuevo en esos grandes ojos marrones.**

—Y está allí— gemí frotándome la sien y ladeando la cabeza de lado a lado, frustrado.

¿Qué significaba aquello?, ¿Qué cosa pasaba con Isabella? No entendía absolutamente nada, ¿cómo era posible que estuviese allí y que mi yo del libro pensase que no se encontrase en la cafetería? Era absurdo, completamente descabellado, a menos que…no escuchase sus pensamientos…No, eso no podía ser, ¿o sí? … No, era una locura. No existía persona alguna que no pudiese leer…_excepto Charlie _dijo mi voz de la consciencia.

Eso no era completamente cierto, Charlie era un caso especial, ya que sus pensamientos me llegaban de vez en cuando... ¿Y si Isabella era de la misma manera? Sí, podría ser que fuese igual a su padre, así se explicaría la razón por la que pensé que ella no se encontraba en la cafetería. Tenía sentido.

Suspiré luego de pensar aquello y sólo ahí me di cuenta que todos me miraban expectantes.

—Leer— apenas dije, mirando en dirección al libro, aguardando a si mi pensamiento era acertado o equivocado.

Seth inmediatamente volvió a leer.

**Ella se sentaba en el mismo lugar que antes, y nos miraba, algo natural, supuse, mientras Jessica continuaba regalándole los oídos con los chismorreos locales sobre los Cullen. **

Esme gruñó.

**Pensar sobre nosotros, sin duda, era algo natural. Pero no oía ni un susurro siquiera. **

¿Nada? Bueno, me dije, intentando calmarme. Con Charlie ocurrió de similar forma. No escuché nada inmediatamente, fue minutos después que pasó. Así que con su hija pasaría lo mismo.

No obstante, cuando m dispuse a escuchar la lectura, me di cuenta que mi padre se ponía una mano en la barbilla. No quise leer sus pensamientos, no de momento. Le pedí, entonces, a Seth que continuase leyendo.

**Mientras bajaba la mirada, un tentador rubor de un rojo cálido invadió sus mejillas, diferente al de la vergüenza que se siente cuando te han sorprendido mirando fijamente a un desconocido. **

Y así era, ella se había ruborizado por nuestras características físicas y la fascinación que le producía nuestra historia.

Suspiré antes de que la voz de Seth me dijese que volvía a leer.

**Era estupendo que Jasper aún estuviera mirando por la ventana. No quería imaginarme lo que ese natural flujo de sangre supondría para su autocontrol.**

—Y era para mí autocontrol, no para el de él— corregí al libro, gimiendo.

Mi familia me miró con angustia, mientras los lobos entrecerraban los ojos y Charlie maldecía entre dientes.

Gurñí y me maldije a mí mismo, odiando este capítulo.

**Las emociones se mostraban tan transparentes en su cara que parecía llevarlas escritas en la frente: sorpresa —como si de forma inconsciente hubiera detectado indicios de las sutiles diferencias entre su naturaleza y la mía**

—Exacto— susurró Carlisle maravillado y mirándome radiante.

—¿Eh? — logré articular estupefacto. Y no era el único que estaba sorprendido con la expresión de mi padre, el resto de la familia, Charlie y la manada veían aturdidos a Carlisle.

—No se dan cuenta de nada— negamos con la cabeza—. Edward ha descrito que inconscientemente le parecía a él que Bella hubiese detectado las diferencias entre su especie y la nuestra. Y justamente ella estaba describiendo esas diferencias en su punto de vista, lo cual me hace pensar lo relacionadas que está la mente de Bella y Edward. Es decir, ambos parecen pensar de forma similar en distintos contextos, vale decir, pesimistas cuando la situación lo requiere o tercos. Además de pensar prácticamente igual cuando se encuentran juntos.

Cuando mi padre concluyó su observación, todos teníamos nuestras mandíbulas desencajadas de la impresión que nos produjo su deducción, especialmente yo.

¡Cómo había sido tan tonto y no haberme percatado de aquello!, ¿Cómo podía ser aquello? Y ¡Cuán frustrante y angustioso se estaba tornando este capítulo!

Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo. No entendía el motivo, solo sabía que esta lectura estaba acabando con mi cordura. Gemí, implorándole a Seth que siguiese leyendo e ignorando las miradas incrédulas que recibía de todos.

—**, curiosidad mientras escuchaba la historia de Jessica, y algo más... ¿fascinación?**

Asentí, mientras miraba a Carlisle, quién se encontraba radiante.

**No sería ésta la primera vez. Éramos hermosos a los ojos de los hombres, nuestras presas potenciales. Y al final, por fin, vergüenza por haberla pillado mirándome.**

Volví a asentir. Nadie decía nada.

_Completamente maravilloso. La mente de Edward trabaja a la perfección y ni que se diga la de Bella. Ambas están interconectadas de manera asombrosa._

Bloqueé los pensamientos de Carlisle. Era horrible ponerse a pensar como él lo hacía, de momento.

**Aun a pesar de que había mostrado con tal claridad los sentimientos en sus extraños ojos, extraños por lo profundos, de color marrón, que de tan oscuros casi parecían opacos,**

Charlie levantó una ceja, pero no dijo nada.

**no oía nada más que silencio en el lugar donde ella se sentaba. Nada en absoluto.**

—No entiendo— gruñí, sacando toda la frustración que sentía—, ¿cómo puede ser posible que haya silencio en su puesto cuando claramente ella está ahí?, ¿cómo no puedo oír ninguno de sus pensamientos?, ¿cómo es posible aquello?, ¿cómo, por el amor de Jesús? Es frustrante todo esto, ¿por qué? — concluí, agarrando mi cabeza entre las manos.

—Calma, Edward— se apresuró a decir mi padre, antes de que el silencio inundará la sala. Saqué las manos de mi cabeza y lo miré, por el rabillo del ojo vi a Emmett sonreír satisfecho, a Rosalie rodando los ojos, a Alice mirándome de forma extraña, a Esme negando con la cabeza, a Jasper haciendo esfuerzos para que su don surgiese efecto en mí, a Charlie abriendo sus ojos ampliamente y a la manada entrecerrando los ojos—. Ya sabremos porqué, pero estoy casi seguro que es como Charlie. Esperemos y veamos.

Asentí, mientras que Seth se disponía a volver a leer.

**Me sentí incómodo durante unos momentos. Nunca me había encontrado con nada similar. ¿Me pasaba algo malo?**

Negué con la cabeza. No era así.

**Me notaba exactamente igual que siempre. Preocupado, presté aún más atención.**

**De pronto, empezaron a gritar en mi cabeza todas las voces de alrededor que había contenido hasta ese momento.**

Gemí. Estaba seguro que no sería nada bueno escuchar esos pensamientos.

_**Me pregunto qué música le gustará... Quizás podría mencionar ese nuevo CD..., **_**pensaba Mike Newton, dos mesas más****allá, concentrado en Bella Swan.**

Charlie gruñó. Le acompañé en ese gruñido. No me gustaba este tipejo de Mike.

**Eric Yorkie refunfuñaba mentalmente con sus pensamientos girando también alrededor de la nueva. **_**Hay que ver cómo**__**la mira. No le basta con tener a más de la mitad de las chicas del**__**instituto pendientes de él.**_

Volví a gruñir. Me estaba comenzado a irritar con los pensamientos de aquellos humanos. Mi familia, en tanto, me miraba preocupada. Los ignoré y seguí prestándole atención al libro, cruzado de brazos.

_**Es vergonzoso. Cualquiera pensaría que es famosa o algo por el estilo... La mira incluso Edward Cullen... **_**Lauren Mallory estaba****tan celosa que, en realidad, su rostro debería haber tenido****el color del jade oscuro. **

Silbamos indignados. A nadie le estaban gustando los pensamientos de aquellos humanos, sobre todo a Charlie, quién volvió a gruñir. Lo entendía, esos niños eran odiosos.

_**Y Jessica, haciendo ostentación de su nueva mejor amiga. Qué gracia... **_**La mente de la chica continuó****escupiendo vitriolo.**

—Esa chica— gruñó, para mi sorpresa, Esme—. Es una desubicada.

—Así como todos los que están pensando algo referente a mi hija— siseó colérico Charlie.

Nadie se atrevió a decir nada, por lo que Seth prefirió seguir leyendo.

_**Apuesto a que todo el mundo le ha preguntado eso. Pero me gustaría hablar con ella. He de pensar en alguna pregunta más original... **_**meditaba Ashley Dowling.**

_**Quizás esté en mi clase de Español... **_**pensaba esperanzada June Richardson.**

—Ahora entiendo a Edward— murmuró mi familia, sobándose la sien.

Apenas asentí con la cabeza. Comenzaba a ponerme nervioso. Pronto se leería mi punto de vista con el casi ataque a Isabella y no quería que se expusieran esos pensamientos. Serían espantosos, pese a no saber cómo eran; pero me podía hacer la idea.

_**Esta noche tengo toneladas de trabajo. Trigonometría y los ejercicios de Lengua. Espero que mamá… **_**Angela Weber, un muchacha****tranquila, cuyos pensamientos eran generalmente****amables, algo poco habitual, era la única en la mesa que no****estaba obsesionada con Bella.**

Suspiramos aliviados.

—Es una maravilla Angela— susurramos los adolescentes Cullen.

—Ni que lo digas— apuntó Charlie, sobándose la sien.

Seth aprovechó la oportunidad y volvió a leer.

**Podía oírlos a todos, oía cada insignificancia que se les ocurriera conforme pasaba por su mente, pero nada en absoluto procedente de aquella nueva alumna con esos ojos aparentemente tan comunicativos.**

Gruñí frustrado.

—Debería haber ya comenzando a escuchar sus pensamientos, ya que con Charlie pasó así— comenté, entrelazando mis dedos.

—Quizá— aventuró Carlisle, suspirando. Todos le prestamos atención—, no le puedes leer la mente, Edward. Parece que no podrás hacerlo.

Me quedé estático, ¿no podré hacerlo? ¿Nunca? Era imposible, absolutamente imposible que no le pudiese leer la mente. Era una pesadilla absurda. Era ilógico desde todos los ángulos debido a que incluso a Charlie le puedo escuchar los pensamientos esporádicamente. Tomé mi cabeza entre las manos una vez más, ¡infierno!, ¡era un infierno todo esto!

_Al fin alguien que no puedes leer, Eddie_. Me llegó el pensamiento de Emmett que se burlaba mentalmente de mí.

Gruñí, sacando las manos de mi cara. Me percaté, en ese momento, de las expresiones incrédulas, perplejas y confusas tanto en mi familia como en los invitados. Suspiré y le pedí a Seth que continuase leyendo. Esto me estaba descolocando completamente y no podía permitir burlas, quejas o algo por el estilo a causa de esto.

**Eso sí, podía escuchar lo que decía cuando se dirigía a Jessica. No necesitaba leer la mente para oírlas hablar con voz baja y clara en el lado opuesto de la gran estancia.**

Me froté la sien, ya irritado y molesto con esta situación.

—**¿Quién es el chico de pelo cobrizo? —le oí preguntar mirándome disimuladamente de reojo, sólo para retirar de inmediato la vista cuando se dio cuenta de que aún seguía con los ojos fijos en ella.**

Esbocé una sonrisa por mi rostro. Me animaba y encantaba ese efecto que parecía tener en ella.

_Contrólate, Edward. No puedo con tus sentimientos cambiantes ni con los míos. Cálmate, por favor _Me rogó Jasper.

Asentí, aunque estaba seguro que seguiría comportándome así por un largo tiempo.

**Todavía tuve tiempo de considerar esperanzado que oír el sonido de su voz me serviría para captar el tono de sus reflexiones, perdidos en algún lugar al que yo no podía acceder, **

_Y que no podrás accederme_ Me dijo la maldita voz de la consciencia. Gruñí por lo bajo antes de seguir escuchando la lectura.

**pero enseguida me decepcioné. Lo normal es que los pensamientos de la gente tengan el mismo tono que sus voces físicas. **

—¿En serio? — me preguntó Carlisle, mirándome estupefacto.

—Sí, las voces mentales tienen el mismo tono de la persona cuando habla en voz alta. Y resulta molesto la mayor parte del tiempo, porque escuchas su voz mental y luego lo que dicen en voz alta y muchas veces es totalmente diferente lo que piensan a lo que dicen. Así he descubierto a la gente mentirosa.

—Fascinante— murmuró Carlisle.

—Interesante— susurró Billy.

Rodeé los ojos ante la efusividad de ambos hombres, que parecía que con el tiempo podrían ser grandes aliados. Gemí antes de pedirle a Seth que continuase leyendo.

**Pero esa voz tranquila, tímida, me resultaba poco familiar, no pertenecía a ninguno de los cientos que rebotaban por la habitación, estaba seguro. Era completamente nueva.**

Miré confundido antes de sacudir la cabeza. Isabella parecía más misteriosa y extraña a través de mis ojos.

_**¡Ja, buena suerte, idiota!, **_**pensó Jessica antes de contestar la pregunta de la chica.**

—Mamá, permítenos darle un susto— rogó Rosalie, poniendo expresión de pena.

—Uno bien pequeño para que no trate a la gente de este modo— añadió Alice, rebotando en el sillón.

Esme suspiró larga y pausadamente, luchando con sus pensamientos interiores, los cuales se debatían entre el sí y el no.

—Yo les ayudaría, chicas— apuntó Leah, sonriendo maliciosamente.

—Algunas personas merecen un castigo por ser tan ociosas, presumidas y crueles— agregó Sue, mirando a Esme.

—Yo no las detendría— dijo Charlie, entrelazando sus dedos—. Esa chica se comporta de buena manera con mi hija, pero piensas cosas horribles de ella y nadie habla o piensa así de ella.

Esme volvió a suspirar, mientras cuatro féminas la miraban expectantes.

—Está bien, pero algo pequeño y que pase por mi supervisión. No queremos que la humana se asuste, entendido— susurró ella, entrecerrando los ojos brevemente.

Ante la aprobación, Rosalie y Alice lanzaron un grito de júbilo al tiempo que saltaban y se abrazaban una a la otra.

_Mujeres _Pensé, negando con la cabeza.

—Joven Seth— dijo, entonces, Esme callando los aplausos de mis hermanas—. Sigue leyendo, por favor.

Seth le sonrió antes de volver a leer.

—**Se llama Edward. Es guapísimo, por supuesto, pero no pierdas el tiempo con él. No sale con nadie —levantó la nariz, desdeñosa—. Quizá ninguna de las chicas del instituto le parece lo bastante guapa.**

_Es cierto, pero Bella…._Sacudí mi cabeza. No podía pensar cosas como esas. No tenía derecho.

**Volví la cabeza para ocultar la sonrisa. Jessica y sus compañeras de clase no tenían ni idea de la suerte que tenían al no interesarme ninguna de ellas en especial.**

¡Ah!, con que por eso había sonreído. Había oído a Jessica y su parloteo interno antes de que ella hablase y yo pensase aquello.

Sonreí, pero pronto fruncí el ceño. Isabella se percató de esa acción y yo, mientras tanto, me estaba volviendo loco por leerle la mente. Me maldije a mí mismo. A veces me comportaba como un imbécil. Suspiré y me froté la sien antes de que la lectura continuase.

**En ese estado de humor fluctuante, sentí un impulso extraño que no terminé de entender. **

Miré confundido al libro, pero antes de que pudiese reflexionar, Seth había seguido leyendo.

**Quería hacer algo respecto al tono mezquino de los pensamientos de Jessica, de los que la nueva no era consciente…**

Asentí, de acuerdo conmigo mismo**.**

**Sentí la extraña urgencia de interponerme entre ellas para proteger a Bella Swan de los oscuros manejos de Jessica. **

Sonreí. Eso era justamente lo que pensaba el capítulo anterior; proteger a Bella de mentes perversas como la de Jessica. Pero, cuando comenzaba a reflexionar sobre esta chica, un chillido me sacó de mi ensoñación: Alice, Rosalie y Esme me miraban radiantes y felices.

Las miré sin comprender, su actitud me confundía completamente. No sabía ni quería enterarme qué cosa pasaba por sus mentes, las dejaría a ellas solas con sus pensamientos.

Suspiré, pidiéndole a Seth que continuase leyendo.

**Era algo muy raro en mí sentir aquello.**

Asentí una vez más de acuerdo conmigo mismo.

**Intenté llegar hasta las motivaciones que alimentaban dicho impulso y volví a examinar a la chica.**

**Quizás fuera un instinto protector, el del fuerte sobre el débil, sepultado en alguna parte desde hacía mucho tiempo. **

Volví a sonreír, el yo del libro pensaba lo que pensé en el capítulo anterior. Me encantaba saber que aunque fuese un infierno estar leyendo este manuscrito, al menos tenía algo en común con el Edward del libro. Suspiré y miré a Seth para que siguiese leyendo, pero la mirada radiante de mi mamá y hermanas me volvía a dejar desconcertado, ¿Qué diablos les pasaba?

No podía entenderlas y estaba seguro que no las entendería de momento. Volví a suspirar, no quería volverme loco antes de tiempo.

**La muchacha parecía más frágil que sus nuevas compañeras de clase. Su piel era tan translúcida, que resultaba difícil creer que le ofreciera mucha protección frente al mundo exterior.**

Charlie me sonrió ampliamente, satisfecho con mí diagnóstico a su hija. No obstante, por los latidos de su corazón, esa satisfacción era solo por esa descripción porque aún pensaba que no me quería cerca de Isabella.

Suspiré, antes que la voz de Seth me sacase de mis pensamientos.

**Podía ver el rítmico pulso de su sangre a través de las venas bajo esa clara y pálida membrana… Sería mejor que no me concentrara en eso, se me daba muy bien la vida que había escogido, pero estaba tan sediento como Jasper y no tenía sentido darle alas a la tentación.**

Temblé sin proponérmelo, mientras escuchaba gruñidos de parte de los lobos por mi conducta irracional.

Para aliviar la tensión, Seth prefirió seguir leyendo.

**Tenía una arruguita entre las cejas de la que ella no parecía consciente.**

Vi a Esme, Alice y Rosalie sonreír complacidas.

Rodeé mis ojos.

**¡Aquello era increíblemente frustrante! **

Volví a asentir de acuerdo conmigo mismo.

**Veía claramente el esfuerzo que le costaba estar allí sentada, intentando conversar con extraños, siendo el centro de la atención. Podía adivinar su timidez por la postura de sus hombros, de aspecto frágil, ligeramente hundidos, como si esperara un desaire de un momento a otro. **

—Debo reconocer que es una acertada descripción de mi hija— susurró Charlie, suspirando.

Me limité a asentir y a sonreír. No obstante, otra vez vi a mi mamá y a mis hermanas sonreír, solo que esta vez, Emmett y Jasper acompañaban esas sonrisas. Intenté leer sus mentes, intrigado por esas expresiones de felicidad; pero los cinco me bloqueaban sus pensamientos.

Miré, entonces, a mi padre. Él igual me bloqueaba, sin embargo, se veía intrigado y serio. Sacudí mi cabeza y seguí escuchando la lectura. No quería volverme loco intentando descifrar los pensamientos de mi familia, me bastaba y sobraba con el dolor de cabeza que me estaba provocando la lectura para añadirle este nuevo asunto.

**Pero sólo podía adivinar, ver o imaginar. No había más que silencio en esta chica humana tan sumamente corriente. No podía oír nada. ¿Por qué?**

Gemí frustrado. Aún se me complicaba el hecho que pareciera que no lo podría leer la mente a esta chica.

Nadie se atrevió a decir algo, por lo que Seth continuó leyendo.

—**¿Qué pasa? —murmuró Rosalie, interrumpiendo mi concentración.**

—Gracias— le agradecí a mi hermana, sobándome la sien—. Ya no aguanto tanta tensión, irritación y frustración por este tema.

Rosalie asintió, pero no me dijo nada. Todos comprendían que tanto en el libro como en el presente estaba teniendo grandes problemas conmigo mismo y con Isabella, y ninguno quería decir o hacer algo que me irritase más de lo que ya estaba. Le agradecí con la mirada a mi familia e invitados.

**Dejé de mirar a la chica y sentí una especie de alivio. No deseaba seguir intentándolo sin éxito, me irritaba. **

Asentí, de acuerdo conmigo mismo.

_Te irrita, pero aún así intentas proteger a mi hija, ¿qué diablos te pasa, Edward? _Me preguntó Charlie enojado _Me estas hartando con tus pensamientos pesimistas, frustrados e irritados con referencia a ella. Más te dale que controles tu conducta y que te alejes de Bella y no involucres en tus pensamientos y mundo._

Asentí, tragando saliva de por medio. Charlie tenía razón, no podía seguir comportándome así con ella y conmigo mismo.

Sin saber el motivo, me deprimí. Isabella era un ser humano extraño, misterioso y peligroso. No había duda de eso.

**Y no quería desarrollar ningún interés por sus pensamientos ocultos simplemente porque no podía acceder a ellos. **

Volví a asentir mientras mi familia rodaba los ojos.

**Sin duda, cuando pudiera descifrarlos, y seguramente **_**encontraría **_**la manera de hacerlo, serían tan superficiales e insignificantes como los de cualquier otro humano. No merecían siquiera el esfuerzo que me costaría llegar hasta ellos.**

—No es así— gruñí, en desacuerdo con el Edward del libro—. No son como cualquier otro ser humano, ¿por qué mierda no puedo acceder a ellos? Me estoy volviendo loco.

—Calma— me dijo mi padre, mirándome con tristeza. Jasper, mientras tanto, me enviaba oleadas de paz para que me tranquilizase—. Ya descubriremos la razón.

Asentí, consciente de la mirada preocupada, perpleja y aturdida de mi familia e invitados, ¡Estúpida lectura! Pensé antes de volver a prestarle atención a Seth.

—**¿Así que la chica nueva nos tiene miedo ya? —preguntó Emmett, esperando aún una respuesta.**

—No— se respondió a sí mismo Emmett, ladeando la cabeza de lado a lado _Lo que es increíble_

Todos asintieron con la cabeza. Era imposible de conciliar el hecho que ella no nos tuviese miedo. Escapaba a los estándares de la humanidad.

**Me encogí de hombros. No estaba lo suficientemente interesado para seguir presionando y obtener más información. Ni debería interesarme.**

Volví a asentir de acuerdo conmigo mismo. Estas eran las palabras más verdaderas dichas nunca. No debía interesarme.

Mi familia, nuevamente, rodaba los ojos. Los ignoré, rogándole a Seth con la mirada que siguiese leyendo. Él lo hizo sin demoras.

**Nos levantamos de la mesa y salimos de la cafetería. **

Me tensé ligeramente. Ahora sabría qué había pasado por mi cabeza con ese casi ataque a Bella. Estaba seguro que no sería nada bueno.

Sacudí mi cabeza al tiempo que Seth continuaba leyendo...

* * *

***Infrasonido: No sé si será ese tipo de oído. Leí un artículo para ayudarme, pero no lo entendí y terminé confundiéndome entre Ultrasonido e Infrasonido. Si no es así, solo avísenme.**

* * *

**Hola chicas.**

**Siento mucho el retraso, lamentablemente las obligaciones en la Universidad y un bloqueo mental me impidió escribir. Recién la semana pasada salí de dicho bloqueo.**

**No obstante, luego de seguir escribiendo y darme cuenta que parecía que jamás llegaría al final y que llevaba 45 hojas Word y me quedaban cerca de 5 hojas para acabar el capítulo completo, decidí que los puntos de Edward los dividiría en dos partes.**

**De esta forma fue que el capítulo actualizado hoy quedó a la mitad. Son alrededor de 32 a 33 hojas Word las que leyeron. Es bastante y creo que es mayor a lo que he hecho nunca. Además se pudieron dar cuenta que las reacciones se me iban de las manos tanto escribir, ¿no?**

**En fin, espero que la decisión que tomé sea la mejor. **

**Otra cosa, no me envíen review pidiendo actualización. La autora tiene que liar con las clases de la Uni, el estudio, la práctica, Hogwart Lee, Leyendo The Twilight Saga y la reedición de Hogwart Lee I, es mucho y muy poco tiempo el que tengo para hacer todo.**

**Eso, nos leemos pronto. Besos.**


End file.
